Safe Flight
by Invictorius
Summary: Regina and Emma meet on a flight where Emma helps Regina out. They connect but leave without exchanging any contact information. Will they ever meet again or did they miss their chance.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters. They are owned by ABC and Disney. **

**Chapter 1**

"Please baby sshh," Regina says as she tries to calm down her son Henry as he cries with all that he has in his little lungs. She hears grumbles from the other plane passengers as she tries her hardest to calm him down. His face is going redder from the crying and his face is scrunched up as he continues to cry. Regina is growing frustrated and embarrassed as more and more passengers turn their disgruntled eyes to her as her poor son continues to cry. Unable to tell her what is wrong. She tries his favourite toy. She tries to give him a bottle but the 8 month old just won't stop. She runs her hand through her hair as she tries to think of something else to try.

"God, can't you stop that crying," a passenger shouts from somewhere behind her.

"Sorry I am trying," she calls back meekly.

"Henry, are you hungry?" Regina coos as she tried to hand her son a piece of cheese to chew on. Henry slaps the cheese away and wails some more.

"Oh for god sake," the same passenger yells. Regina is on the verge of tears now. She is at her wits end. She is trying to move her life to Boston away from Maine where her husband had cheated on her their whole marriage and had abandoned her to go back to life as a high flying rich bachelor. He wouldn't even look at Henry. While she did love Daniel in the beginning she cannot believe she had wasted so much time on him. So when the chance to take a new job as a writer with a Boston newspaper she took the chance and left. Now it all felt very overwhelming as she tried everything that normally worked to get Henry to stop crying. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she internally begged her son to stop crying. She wanted to scream herself. Scream at the man who was shouting from the back, scream at the passengers across from her who keep rolling their eyes at her. She ran her hand through her hair again and closed her eyes.

"Hey there guy, what's all this racket?" Regina hears a soft voice coo beside her. Regina opens her eyes to find the most gorgeous creature she has ever seen in her life, squatted down beside her talking to Henry. And to her great surprise Henry was starting to stop crying and calm a bit. Henry eyes were fixated on the blonde woman beside them.

"Are you ok?" the blonde beauty says to Regina as she turns those sparkling green eyes to Regina.

"I... I don't know what to do?" Regina gushes. She cannot believe she has admitted that to a complete stranger but she has. Normally she is so composed and sure of herself but having this woman this close to her is making her feel things she has never felt.

"May I?" the blonde says as she gestures to Henry. Regina nods as Emma takes her son into her arms with such care.

"I'm Emma, by the way," the intriguing beauty says as she reaches a hand out to Regina. Regina takes the had offered to her and shakes it. It is the softest skin she has ever felt in her life. She looks at their conjoined hands fixated on the contrast of their skin colours. Regina's olive skin tones compared to this Emma's paler skin. Regina finally lets go of Emma's hand embarrassed by the length of time she was holding on but the blonde just gives her a reassuring smile. Regina's eyes turn to her son who is starting to calm more and more.

"About time," the passenger from the back shouts as Henry's crying has stopped and he is just whimpering now as he tries to get his breathing back under control.

"Can you take home for one second?" Emma says as she heads to the back of the plane to the guy who keeps shouting.

Both Regina and Henry watch as the blonde stomps off.

"Hey listen buddy, what don't you shut your mouth. Do you think your yelling at her is helping? Do you think she enjoys seeing her son in that state? Do you think for one second looking at her that she is doing that to her own child on purpose? NO. So why don't you so us all a favour and keep your "helpful insights" to yourself!" Emma says furiously as she stomps back up the plane to Regina. A few people clap at Emma while the man sits there with his mouth hanging open.

"Now how about I take that seat there beside you and see can I distract this guy for you while you take a moment for yourself?" Emma says as she eyes the seat beside Regina. Regina doesn't know what to say. She must look like a damn fool at this point not able to utter a word to this woman. She nods and moves her legs to allow Emma move in past her.

"Now little guy come here. Let's give Mommy a break for a minute," Emma says as she takes Henry back into her arms again and perches him facing her on her lap. She begins to make faces at Henry as the young boy cocks his head to the side trying to understand this new person who has taken him. Regina just watches astounded as Henry is normally not good with strangers. There are only a few people in Regina's inner circle, her parents and her best friend Kathryn. The only other person Henry would come in contact with was his babysitter Belle. That was it. And here he was sitting in the lap of a stranger smiling at the extraordinary blonde.

"Now tell me little guy why were you giving your poor mom such a hard time? Is it not much better to be like this and happy?" Emma asked as she tickled under Henry's chin.

"Henry," Regina blurted out not as her brain kicked back into working "and excuse my manners I am Regina." Regina smiles shyly at the blonde as Emma again turns those green pools onto her. Regina can never remember feeling like this around anyone but there is just something about the blonde.

"Well Henry and Regina it is very nice to meet both of you," Emma says with a glorious smile as she looks at them both when saying their names. Regina turns her head slightly to hide the mild blush she had when Emma smiled at her.

"You know Henry, you have a beautiful smile, just like your mom," Emma says to Henry as Regina again blushes. What is going on! She is never like this with anyone. Regina is just watching in wonder at what is happening before her eyes.

"So Regina, and Henry what takes you on this flight to Boston?" Emma asks her eyes not leaving Henry though the question is clearly directed at Regina.

"We are moving there," Regina responds easily. The frustration and stress she was feeling a few moments ago ebbing away the more she watches.

"Very cool," Emma says.

"You doing ok?" Emma says as she looks at Regina. Again Regina nods and slightly blushes.

"He is a great little guy," Emma says as she smiles at Regina. This causes Regina to take a deep relaxing breath. The nerves of having the entire plane hate her because Henry couldn't stop crying are flowing away from her, being pulled away by this miracle woman that landed beside her.

"May I be so bold to ask as to why the move?" Emma asks. Regina looks into the blondes eyes and for some unknown reason wants to respond with the truth to her.

"Fresh start," is all Regina can muster out. Emma nods in understanding. She had already spotted the tan line on her finger from a removed wedding ring she presumed.

"Why are you flying today?" Regina asks wanting to move the conversation from herself and also to find out more about the blonde.

"I am heading home," Emma says with a smile.

"So you are from Boston?" Regina continues.

"Yep, all my life really," Emma says "apart from when I went to university."

"What is it you do?" Regina asks growing more and more curious about the blonde.

"I am an architect," Emma responds. Henry has now started to relax more and is actually cuddling into the blonde. Regina realises what is happening.

"Oh Emma sorry, let me take him," Regina says as she moves to take her now sleepy son from Emma.

"He is ok. I miss this age," Emma says back.

" You have children?" Regina asks. Feeling a little drop in her stomach to think that Emma has someone. Of course she has, how can anyone that wonderful not have someone.

"I have. A little girl. Alex. She is my world. So needless to say that I have experienced what happened earlier," Emma says turning more to the brunette as Henry begins to sleep against her.

"Is she here somewhere with your husband?" Regina says blushing at her forward question. Emma smiles as she spots Regina's blush. She can't believe she just asked that. Emma smiles at the question.

"No she is in Boston. Her other mother left us before she was born so it is just the two of us," Emma says as she gently rubs Henry's back. Emma saw the little tell in Regina's breath when she told her she had a child. She hopes telling her a bit about herself will get the brunette to open up a bit more.

"She never fell asleep like this for me on a plane though," Emma laughs. Regina smiles at the sound of Emma's laugh.

"He has been through a lot lately. Lots of change," Regina says as she again tries to cool her emotions. Regina begins to rub Henry's back too. Emma loves the way Regina is looking at Henry. It is such a beautiful look on the brunette woman. As Regina relaxes against the seat she slowly begins to relax. Emma notices that she is kind of falling asleep so she leaves the chat for now, hoping to allow the tired brunette to get some rest. Regina drifts off to sleep without another word. Emma happily sits there holding a sleeping Henry allowing the pair to get some rest.

* * *

Author's note - Ok so this idea kept swimming around in my head so I started it along side the other story I am writing. Let me know what you think and if you would like me to continue this story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

Giggling she hears. Her son's giggling to be more precise. She smiles as she opens her eyes and then she gasps as she realises where she is.

"Oh my god!" she exclaims as she jumps fully awake. Henry jumps when Regina speaks and laughs at his mother.

"Welcome back," Emma says with a smile.

"Oh my god Emma I am so sorry," Regina says as she struggles to regain her composure.

"Hey, it's ok. We were just having a little talk here, weren't we Henry?" Emma says ticking the tot. He laughs again. Regina is still amazed at their interactions.

"I shouldn't have done that," Regina says embarrassed with Emma holding her son she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"Hey, Regina," Emma calls waiting until the brown eyes meet her own, "it's ok. You needed that."

Emma smiles and Regina relaxes. Henry reaches for her and she takes him. Emma smiles at the pair.

"Hey sweetheart," Regina says as she presses a kiss onto her son's forehead. He giggles at the action. The plane is just landed and is now manoeuvring its way to the terminal to the passengers can get off.

"Emma I just want to thank you. That was the nicest thing anyone has done for me is a very long time," Regina says.

"Regina it was a pleasure," Emma says with another beautiful smile.

"He is a wonderful little boy," Emma says as she tickles Henry again.

"You have no idea what you did means," Regina says wanting to pull back the words. She cannot believe the amount of word vomit that has occurred since Emma spoke to her, Emma just smiles and nods. Emma is a little sad as she knows in a few short minutes she may never see this beauty again. They sit in a comfortable silence as the plane finally pulls up to the airport and the ground workers prepare the plane to be opened. Regina begins to gather her things into her hand bag. She has another small bag in the overhead bin. She waits until the other passengers have moved off so that she has time to gather hers and Henry's things. She stands and Emma does so also. Emma just points to where she was sitting.

"Got to grab my bag," Emma says as she moves past Regina. Regina nods forlornly as this maybe the last time she sees Emma. Regina places Henry on the seat and begins gathering everything. She is about to reach up and take down her bag when there is a presence beside her.

"Allow me," Emma says as she easily pulls Regina's bag down from the overhead bin.

"Thanks," Regina says as she blushes having watched Emma's muscles ripple as she pulls down the bag, she really needs to stop looking at this woman like that. She herself hadn't been with a woman since college. She had been with a woman all through college in fact. She smiles inwardly as she remembers s how different she was back then. Shortly after college she met Daniel and that was that. They got married and settled. That's when she realises she settled. When she thinks back to her college relationship with Elsa it was so carefree and full of love. They broke up because Elsa wanted to travel the world while Regina wanted to start her career so she could settle and have a family. Elsa wasn't sure when or even if she ever wanted children so they went their separate ways. That relationship felt way better than hers and Daniel's. How did she ever miss that? Her inner musings are interrupted by a small cough from Emma beside her.

"You take Henry, I've got this," Emma says indicating her bag. Regina nods and smiles again, God why can't she think of words around this woman. They head off the plane. As they are about to leave the plane an air hostess approaches Emma.

"I am Jasmine, that was very sweet what you did for that lady," she says as she lays a hand on Emma's forearm and leaves it there. An unsteady feeling falls in Regina's stomach. She is unsure what it is as she watches the woman keep her eyes on Emma.

"Ya right," Emma says as she continues to move past the woman and follow Regina. Emma barely takes a second look at the girl. Emma keeps moving and Regina senses something is wrong with Emma all of a sudden.

"Are you ok?" Regina asks as the come into the airport form the plane.

"Ya sorry," Emma says as she smiles at Regina. Emma had been thinking of a way to keep talking to Regina and not on the air hostess who she had overheard giving out about Henry crying too. The girl had tried to flirt with Emma before Emma ever went over to Regina. They head towards baggage claim, Emma didn't have a bag to get but she didn't want to leave Regina. She pulled over a trolley for her.

"I can grab your bags while you hold Henry," Emma says.

"Thanks Emma, that would be great," Regina says. Happy that she finally managed to get words out when the blonde spoke to her.

They stood there side by side waiting, Henry blabbering away and at times reaching out for Emma. She kept playing with him and ticking him. Any passers-by could easily think they were a loving family returning home from some place nice. Regina spots her luggage coming.

"Emma that is my luggage there. The red ones with the black trim," Regina says nodding towards the carousel.

"Cool," Emma says as she moves over to claim them, Regina enjoying Emma's show of strength with her luggage. Regina really thinks she needs to stop being a perv towards Emma. Emma easily gets Regina's three cases onto the trolley she had gotten for her earlier. She puts Regina's hand luggage bag there too. She pushes the trolley for Regina as they move to exit the airport. As they pass through customs and come into the arrival hall the noise grows loud.

"Where are you staying?" Emma asks.

"Oh we are staying at a hotel for a few nights until our house is ready," Regina says again not sure why she is giving Emma such information.

"Cool," Emma says "have you transportation?"

"I was just going to get a taxi," Regina says. Emma thinking fast and not yet wanting to depart the brunette's company responds.

"How about we share?" Emma keeps her eyes towards the door of the airport.

"You don't even know where I am going," Regina replies as butterflies erupt in her stomach as she thinks Emma doesn't want their time to end either. Emma blushes when she realises her mistake. She never thought to ask where exactly the brunette was going. She was just going to pass off and say that her office was in the same area as the hotel or something, but she had forgot to ask where the hotel was. She internally scolds herself.

"Oh! Ya sorry," she mumbles "how about I at least help you hail a cab." Emma moves towards the door and towards the queue for the taxis. Regina has a small chuckle to herself. Emma hails a cab down as there wasn't anyone ahead of them in the queue. She was glad for Regina as sometimes the queue can be huge and you could be waiting a long time for one. At least she wouldn't have to wait too long while trying to mind Henry. Emma helps the cab driver get Regina's cases into the car. Regina settles into the cab and places Henry into the car seat that the taxi driver gave her. Once he is strapped in Emma sticks her head in the door.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and it was a pleasure meeting you guys," Emma says as she playfully pinches Henry's chubby cheeks provoking a small squeal of delight from the boy. Regina is sad to be leaving the blonde.

"Emma I just want to say thank you again for what you did today. If you hadn't come over I don't know what I would've done," Regina says as she gazes into Emma's green eyes, eyes that she could very easily get lost in. Emma nods.

"Regina it was no problem," Emma replies equally drawn to Regina's mocha eyes, "it was so lovely to meet you both. Bye. I hope Boston is the fresh start you are looking for."

As Emma waves gently to Henry and moves back out Regina grabs her wrist and pulls her back placing a delicate kiss on her cheek.

"It was lovely to meet you too," Regina whispers into her ear. Emma's breathe catches at the close proximity of Regina to her.

Emma steps back as the driver coughs breaking their moment.

"Goodbye Regina," Emma gasps as she closes the door.

Emma watches as the enigma of a woman that she met just a short time ago drives away and somehow Emma feels loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

Emma gets into her own cab and heads to her best friend Ruby' place to collect Alex. Ruby and Emma had been friends since college and Emma would be lost without her. Ruby runs her own small advertising company. They had met their first days as they were roommates on campus. They immediately hit it off and had been pretty much inseparable ever since. Ruby was engaged to a vet named Dorothy who they had also met in college. Ruby was the sister she never had. She was so helpful to Emma. Emma had to often travel for her job. Emma worked for a very upscale architecture firm called Jones Inc., ran by Killian Jones. Emma was his best asset and he knew it often asking too much of her. Ruby disliked the man intently and would often tell him she needed to tell him no every now and then. Emma was the best. Sought after by many firms but she had remained loyal to Killian as he had given her a start when no one else would. Ruby knew that the only reason Killian gave Emma a chance was because he thought he had a chance with her. Ruby thought he was a lecherous man who would do anything to bed Emma. He made Ruby sick to her stomach to watch him. He never even looked at Alex whenever she was around the office. His only interest was purely getting into Emma's pants. Oh and that Emma made him bucket loads of money because she was that good.

On the drive to Ruby's, Emma plays over her interactions with Regina in her head. She is annoyed that she didn't ask for her number or get more details so that she could find her again or something. She was sounding really like a creep right now. She huffs in frustration and tries in vain to get those chocolate eyes out of her mind. She thinks about how in a few short minutes she will have her daughter in her arms. Alex was her world. Everything she did was for her. She didn't make a decision without taking Alex into account. She had put Alex top of her list after Lily had abandoned them. Emma had met Lily shortly after she finished college. They had met one night that Ruby had dragged Emma out. Emma was immediately drawn to the brunette and it wasn't long until they were in love and very happy together. Emma had for a long time wanted to start a family, so they adopted Alex, from a young teen mother who they met through the adoption agency, after getting married within a year of getting together. Emma knows now it was all too fast. She didn't know Lily really. Lily seemed to want everything she wanted, but really, she wanted Emma's money. She had a very comfortable life spending Emma's money. When Alex was on the way and Emma wanted Lily to act more responsibility, she up and left, while also taking a lot of money from Emma's savings account. Ruby encouraged Emma to go to the police and get them to chase Lily down but Emma didn't care. She was heartbroken and needed to concentrate on Alex.

So, Emma's heart healed, and she put all her energy into Alex. She rarely went out much to Ruby's annoyance. Ruby knew what a catch her best friend was and all she wanted was for Emma to find someone who deserved the blonde. As Emma finished her musings her cab pulled up outside her friend's apartment. She paid the driver and collected her things. She knocked on the door and could hear her daughter inside calling Ruby telling her someone was at the door. Ruby opens the door and smiles at her friend.

"Hey Duckling," Emma says as she enters Ruby's apartment.

"MOMMMMMMYYYYYYYY," comes the scream from the living room followed by the pounding of tiny feet towards the door.

Blonde hair like her mother's comes swirling around the door before a tiny body barrels into Emma causing her to expand a lot of air from her mouth as her daughter connects with her stomach.

"I missed you," Alex says as she squeezes her mother tight.

"Please say you are staying," Alex says as she pulls back to look at her mother.

"Yes Duckling, I am staying. In fact, we are going home," Emma says as she gets rewarded with a beaming smile from her adorable daughter. The little one runs off into the room she was using at Ruby's to gather her belongings.

"Don't want to stay for dinner?" Ruby asks.

"No thanks. I want to spend some time with her. All this travelling lately is not fair on her or you. Ruby I owe you so much for this," Emma says with a huff.

"No, you don't. I love her and you. She is no hassle to take care of. She is so well behaved. Plus, it's got practice for Dorothy and me," Ruby finishes with a wink.

"You guys planning something?" Emma says with a smile.

"Yes. We are saving for some IVF. We are nearly ready to start," Ruby says with such excitement in her voice.

"Wow. I am so happy for you both. I hope it all works out," Emma says as she pulls her best friend into a hug. Tiny foot steps again are heard as Alex arrives back to the kitchen with her bag and coat.

"Ready to go Duck?" Emma asks.

"Yes Momma," Alex responds with that beaming smile that puts so much joy into Emma's heart.

"Cool. Thanks again Ruby. We will see you soon," Emma says.

"Bye Alex," Ruby calls but realises that her honorary niece is just too excited to have her mother back that she doesn't care about Ruby right now. Emma laughs and heads after her daughter to the front door. They head down start to walk the short distance home. Alex is chatting away telling Emma about everything that she got up to with Ruby over the two days that she was away. They stop at the grocery store where Emma picks up a few essentials to make dinner for them and for breakfast in the morning. Alex still happily beside her chatting away. Emma loves these moments with her daughter. Once they have the groceries they head home.

"And then Ruby said I could eat ice cream because I ate all my veggies," Alex said as Emma got the door of their apartment open. Alex runs in and puts her bag in her room and comes back out to the kitchen.

"Momma, can I help you with dinner," Alex says bashfully.

"Sure, you can, just let me put my bag in my room and change and we can start," Emma says cupping her daughter's face and planting a kiss on her forehead. Emma moves quickly into her room to change.

As she re-enters the kitchen her daughter is sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar waiting for her. Emma moves to the grocery bag as she begins to take the groceries out her phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and internally groans when she sees that it is Killian. She contemplates not answering it but decides she better.

"Hello," Emma says into the phone.

"Emma love, my angel I got off the phone with the clients they were very impressed by you," Killian says.

"Yes, it went well," Emma says winking at her daughter. She is a little annoyed this is all stuff that can be dealt with at the office on Monday. Right now, she wants to spend time with Alex. Killian has had her travelling a lot lately and it is something she wants to talk to him about.

"Well I will be over to collect you in about an hour," Killian says.

"Collect me for what?" Emma says confused trying to think if she had agreed to anything.

"For a celebratory dinner and drink of course," Killian says.

"No thanks Killian," Emma says, at the mention of his name she can't help but notice a slight flinch on the face of her daughter. Just then her daughter gets down off the stool and heads out of the room with a pout on her face. Emma doesn't understand what just happened.

"What are you talking about Emma, this is a big deal for us, and I want to celebrate with you," Killian says as he begins to get a bit annoyed with Emma.

"Killian, I have a child who I haven't really seen lately so I am not going out with you. You go celebrate you don't need me to help you," Emma says sternly really becoming fed up of the way her boss has been treating her of late. Seems the more she does lately the more he expects.

"Get that Rose girl or whatever she is called to mind the rug rat and come out with me Emma," Killian says.

"Rug rat? Killian I am not going out with you. I will talk to you Monday. Goodbye," Emma states as she hangs up the phone. Emma runs her frustrated hands through her hair. Her phone rings again and it is Killian calling back. She groans and blocks his number for now. She puts her phone down and goes in search of her daughter. She finds her in the living room sitting in the window seat playing with her dolls. She has her bag that she had in Ruby's beside her and her coat on.

"Hey Duckling, what's all this?" Emma asks looking at the bag and pointing at her coat.

"I am going back to Ruby's now," Alex responds.

"Oh, really and who says?" Emma says confused as to what her daughter is saying.

"When Killian calls you always leave me," Alex says as tears well in her eyes.

"Oh, baby I am not going anywhere. I am staying her with you," Emma says as she picks up her daughter from the seat and hugs her. Alex begins to cry so Emma just holds her and lets her young child let it out. When she has finished Emma pulls her back so she can look into her daughters amazing blue eyes.

"Alex, I am not going anywhere. I am so sorry I have not been around so much lately, but I will change that I promise," Emma says as she swallows a lump in her own throat. She knows she misses her daughter when she is gone but she didn't realise that her absence was having this affect on her daughter. Alex leans in to hug her mother some more. This day has been so long now.

"Hey how about I order pizza and we watch a movie for tonight," Emma says. Alex jumps back and smiles at her.

"Yes, please Momma," Alex says.

"Ok go pick a movie and I will order a pizza," Emma says as she lets her daughter down and heads back to the kitchen. She puts away the groceries she had bought and phones in their pizza orders.

As she runs her hands through her hair again and thinks about how she needs to talk to Killian about what is expected of her. Her mind wanders to a different brunette with olive toned skin and delicious looking lips and wonders what she and her adorable son are getting up to this evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you," Regina says as the bell boy leaves her luggage in to her temporary home in this hotel until her new house is ready.

"Now baby, let's see about getting some food up here," Regina says to Henry. Henry babbles back at his mother as he sits on the floor playing with his toys. He is such a happy baby. It makes Regina feel that she made the right decision taking her son and moving away from his father. Let's be honest his father had no interest in him anyways but it is better for Henry to be away from that type of selfish person. Regina picks up the menu and looks to see what she fancies and what she can get for her son. After making her choice and the phone call she sits beside her son and begins to play with him.

They are playing with some shapes and his laughing is bringing such joy to her heart now. As she watches how happy and content her son is right now she thinks back to a short while ago when he looked like this sat on a certain blonde's knees and how easily he felt comfortable with her. As she thought about it she thought of her own interactions with the blonde and how she had felt at ease too despite her vocabulary being temporarily stunted while Emma was there. She thinks about those green eyes that she got lost in, the few freckles across her nose and those beautiful blonde curls encasing the women in gold. She huffs slightly in frustration that she did not get her number or more information so that she could contact her. As she continues to think of Emma a knock at the door brings her back to the now. Their food as arrived. She answers the door and thanks the young lady who brought their food. She tips her generously and heads to the trolley to see their meal. She plucks Henry from the floor and straps him into the booster seat she had brought for him. He slaps the table as her realises he is about to be fed. No doubt about it her son enjoys food. He babbles away happily as she allows his vegetables to cool slightly before she places a few pieces down on the table in front of him. He smiles a gummy smile to her. The few baby carrots and green beans are not long on the table as her hungry boy eats them up. He has been working on solid foods for over two months now but he still likes his bottle. Regina leaves out a few more bits of vegetables to him as she enjoys her delicious bakes salmon. She smiles at her son as he smashes his hands onto the table demanding more for. She laughs.

"You are a hungry boy today, must have been all the travelling or maybe the crying hmm," she says to him as she cups his chin. He smiles back at her. She kisses his nose and puts more carrots in front of him. She gets up and turns on the kettle to warm his bottle. She doesn't want him to fill up on vegetables too much. She wants him to have some of his bottle too. She prepares his bottle all the while the room is filled with his babbling. She works away and as she does her mind wanders to those green eyes. She huffs in frustration. As she gets back to the table with the bottle for Henry her phone begins to ring. She answers the face time call from her mother.

"Hi Mom," she says propping the phone up so she can continue to eat, and her mother can see both.

"Hello Regina dear. How are you?" Cora asks as she beams a smile at her grandson.

"Good mother. We arrived at the hotel a short time ago. We are just having some dinner," Regina responds.

"How was the trip?" Cora asks.

"Not great, Henry was a bit of a hand full," Regina says as she runs her hand through his light brown hair.

"Oh that is not like him," Cora says looking at her daughter.

"I know," Regina says as she shrugs her shoulders.

"How did you manage?" Cora asks.

A wistful smile comes over Regina's face that does not go un-noticed by her mother.

"Another lady came over and helped me, she distracted Henry. He was quiet taken with her," Regina says looking at her son, but Cora has noticed the look in her daughters' eyes and thinks to herself he is not the only one who was taken with this stranger it seems.

"And who was she?" Cora asks wonder about this mystery woman who has seemed to have had a positive influence on her daughter.

"Emma was her name," Regina says. Cora decides to not press her daughter right now she is just glad she has a smile on her face right now. She has been through so much with that ex-husband of hers. Cora was glad to see the back of him and even though it caused Regina to move away for them she knew this move was best for Regina. She needed away from here where she often would run in to Daniel. He had quite a reputation now around Storeybrooke a string of women in his wake. Cora was disgusted with him. She thought he had been perfect for Regina, now she wishes her daughter had gone off with that Elsa girl around the world. At least she would've been happy instead of the shell of a woman he turned Regina into, but then they wouldn't have beautiful Henry in their lives. And that was something Cora could not reject. She loved her grandson so much. She was going to miss him terribly, well both of them but she knew that this was best for them. It was giving Regina a chance to be happy. Too much of this town was now tainted by Daniel.

"When is the house ready?" Cora asked. She had gone with Regina to view the house and it was beautiful. She couldn't wait to some up to Boston and visit the pair of them.

"A couple of days," Regina said. Henry banged his hands again, so Regina handed him his bottle after feeling that it was not too hot. Cora laughs at her grandson.

"Ok I will let you go and finish dinner. I will call again tomorrow," Cora says.

"Thanks Mom. I love you," Regina says.

"Love you too dear," Cora responds.

Regina hangs up the phone and places it back on the table. She plucks Henry from his chair as he is starting to look sleepy. She loves having a snuggle with him on the couch before he falls asleep. She cuddles him in under a nice blanket and lets him rest against her. Again, with him in this position her mind drifts to Emma. Why didn't she get a number or something? Yes, she must admit she liked Emma but if Emma didn't like her like that, she would have been happy to be friends with the blonde. Regina had a feeling that Emma did like her too. They way she tried to get them to share a cab without her knowing where they were going was so cute and then her blushing when Regina caught her out. Good why didn't she get a number or give or number. Or even a second name! Simply the blonde had put Regina's mind on the back foot for once. Emma had surprised her from the beginning. First by coming to her aid to help her with Henry. Then going and talking with the guy that was shouting at Regina and then to sit with them for the plane ride. Henry falling asleep on her. Regina taking a nap and then helping Regina get off the plane and bags. Those green eyes sparkling at Regina were now tormenting her thoughts. A little snore from Henry has Regina smiling. She swoops her son up and moves to place him in the travel cot that the hotel placed in the room for her. Once Henry is settled, Regina moves back to the living room in the suite. She sits on the couch and takes out her laptop. She checks her mails quickly. There is one about the house saying that they are on schedule for her to move in. Also, one from her new job with some information about her first day as well as information about her first story. She closes the laptop realising that she is very tired after her day of travelling and the turmoil of what happened with Henry. She goes about her nightly routine. Changing into silk short pyjamas and removing her make up. She moisturizes her legs and then brushes her teeth. After all that she looks in on Henry in his travel cot and smiles.

"Love you Henry, sweet dreams," she whispers as she brushes hairs back off his adorable face. She watches him for another couple of minutes before she decides to get into the bed herself. She gets into the soft bed and a light moan falls from her lips. She begins to fall asleep but as she does those green eyes swim into her mind once again as she falls asleep she actually says good night to Emma in her head wherever she is in this city and somewhere in the back of her mind she decides she is going to try and find this blonde who has invaded her thoughts and mind in just such a short time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 5**

Emma is snuggled under her blankets trying not to laugh as she hears her daughter trying to sneak into the room. She stumbles a bit as she makes her way to Emma's bed. She climbs up onto the bed. Then she is still for a moment.

"WAKE UP MOMMA," she yells as she throws herself at Emma. AS she jumps Emma turns and catches her and then starts to tickle her. Her daughter's laughter is pure music to her ears.

"MOMMA PLEASE, PLEASE, STOP," Alex squeals.

"Good morning Duckling," Emma says as she places a kiss to Alex's nose.

"Morning Momma," Alex replies "can we have pancakes?"

Emma smiles at her little girl.

"Sure thing. How about we go out for breakfast. We can call Ruby and Dorothy and see if they would like to join us for breakfast," Emma says.

"Let's go get you dressed and then we can call Ruby," Emma says. They both scamper into Alex's room as Emma helps her get dressed. Emma has been trying to get Alex to dress herself more and more. It makes her sad to see the young girl growing up, but she is proud of the little girl she is becoming.

Emma goes into her own room looking for her phone. She remembers that she turned it off and left it in the kitchen yesterday. She decides to get dressed first. Alex is happily playing with her toys in the living room. Emma finishes getting dressed and heads into the kitchen to find her phone. She turns it on and immediately there is texts and voicemail notifications from Killian. Emma ignores them and finds Ruby's number.

"Yellow," Ruby says as she answers the phone.

"Morning Rubes, how would you and Dorothy like to join to extremely lovely ladies for breakfast?" Emma says to her best friend.

"Well now there is an offer that you don't get every day," Ruby says. Emma hears her call out to Dorothy and a bit of muffled talking.

"Sure, thing Em, the diner?" Ruby replies.

"Cool, see you there in about 20 minutes," Emma says.

"See you then," Ruby replies and hangs up. Emma looks at her phone thinking should she look at the messages from Killian but then thinks better of it. She wants to enjoy her Sunday with her little girl. There is plenty time for work tomorrow. She also felt bad for the time that she has been away from Alex. It really got to her how bothered Alex has been by it and worse again that she didn't notice how much her absence had been affecting her.

"Hey Duck, lets get ready Ruby is going to meet us at the diner," Emma replies.

"YAY Auntie Ruby," Alex squeals. They get ready for the short walk to the diner. Emma and Alex live in the Beacon Hill area of Boston. Emma loves it here. It is a great area for walks which she loves taking Alex on. They are near Boston Common and there are playgrounds for Alex. She has really become at peace her. After the tumultuous beginning to her life then her failed marriage she is ready right now for some stability in her life. She happily holds her daughter's hand as she moves towards the diner.

"How about a walk in the park after this Duck?" Emma says to Alex.

"Yes momma, how about I have a play in the playground? Is that a good idea?" Alex responds.

"Well I think that is a fantastic idea," Emma says smiling down at her daughter. Alex beams a smile back to her mother. The reach the diner and head in and take their normal booth over by the window. Their normal waitress Tink comes over to them.

"Morning ladies, what can I get you this morning?" Tink asks with a smile.

"Morning Tink, we are waiting for Ruby so if you could just bring us a coffee and an apple juice for now Ruby and Dorothy get here," Emma says with a smile.

"Sure thing," Tink smiles and heads off to get their drinks.

"Momma?" Alex calls.

"Yes baby," Emma says turning to look at her daughter.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Alex asks with the most adorable pout.

"No baby, today I am spending the day with my little duckling," Emma says with a smile as she tickles her daughter.

"YEESSSS," Alex exclaims.

"Well what is with all the excitement?" Ruby says as she comes to the booth holding her best friend and her beautiful daughter.

"Momma is not working today, she is spending the day with me," Alex supplies.

"Well that sounds lovely," Dorothy says, "hey Emma, good to see you." Emma stands and gives her friend's fiancée a kiss on the cheek.

"Great to see you too Dot," Emma says. They all settle down and Tink comes and takes their order. As they are about to start chatting Emma's phone rings. She notices a pout on her daughter's face as she is pulling the phone from her pocket. Emma looks at the caller ID seeing it is Killian she silences it and leaves it down on the table. Ruby thinks that is the first time she has ever seen Emma not answer a phone call from the douche bag.

"So, Dot how is the clinic going?" Emma asks.

"Its great Em, I am so happy with it," Dorothy says, "I was worried for a while it wouldn't take off, but it has now, so I am happy."

"That's great Dot. I am so happy for you," Emma says.

"Well she does have a beautiful wife who is pretty handy with advertisement, so you know," Ruby says with a wink. The other two women just roll their eyes at the over confident brunette.

"I am just kidding guys. I am so proud of you Dot," Ruby says as she beams at her wife. The way she looks at Dorothy makes Emma think of another brunette. Brown eyes invade her mind as she drifts to thoughts of the brunette that she met yesterday. Luscious lips, an amazing body, silky hair that Emma just wanted to run her hands through and that scar above her lip. Emma just wanted to run her tongue over it. Emma is so lost in thought that she doesn't realise her phone is ringing again.

"Em, Em, earth to Emma," Ruby says waving a hand in front of her friends' face.

"Hm, sorry what?" Emma says.

"Your phone, do you want to get that?" Ruby says indicating the phone vibrating on the table.

Emma again just silences the phone. Ruby gives her wife a knowing look. Dorothy begins to distract Alex colouring the picture of a dog that is on the kid's menu.

"Emma is something wrong?" Ruby whispers to her friend.

"No. Why?" Emma says trying to dismiss her friend.

"Why are you not answering Killian?" Ruby says even though she is thrilled to see the blonde stand up to that arrogant ass.

"He just annoyed me yesterday. I need a break and I didn't realise how much this was affecting Alex," Emma says turning sad eyes to her daughter. Her daughter is her world. Doing things in her career was to make sure her daughter never needed anything and then she had let her down in another way that she wasn't there when Alex wanted her. Ruby sees the turmoil in her friend's eyes and just reaches her hand across the table to comfort her.

"You are doing great by her. You are a role model for Dorothy and I. You are here doing this by yourself and you are amazing," Ruby says as she squeezes Emma's hand.

"Thanks Rubes," Emma says with a smile. Tink just arrives with their food. Alex is thrilled that her pancakes have arrived, and Emma is delighted that her eggs and bacon are so good. They now chat happily. Emma's phone rings again from Killian and she shuts it off in annoyance. Ruby offers her a supportive smile.

After their breakfast which Emma treats them to, they are heading towards the park. Dorothy and Ruby must leave as they have errands to run. Ruby promises to call Emma later. They mother and daughter duo head to the park. Alex runs off as she spots Eric a friend of hers from playgroup. Emma sits on the bench watching her daughter play. She takes on board what Ruby said about how she is an example as a mother. She watches how Alex interacts with the other children. She is social and happy and keeps waving over at Emma. Emma takes a deep breath and just allows the thought that she is doing a good job sink in there. After an hour of play, they two head home. They decided to spend the afternoon doing arts and crafts. They had been working on a project together where they were building a dolls house for Alex out of cardboard, so they spent a couple of hours working on that. After lunch Emma puts Alex down for a nap. Some days she needs it some days she doesn't. She hadn't been sleeping great at Ruby's another thing for Emma to feel guilty about. While Alex is sleeping Emma decides to turn on her laptop and check her work emails. There are a couple from clients that she responds to and a few from Killian. She ignores his again. She is really upset at his attitude; she knows he has never been great, but this is the worst he has ever been. Another email pops through from a newspaper about an interview they wanted to do with her. Killian had asked her to do it. Emma doesn't like publicity like this, but Killian told her it would be good for the firm. The mail said that a David Nolan would be by on Monday afternoon to interview her. Emma replied that it would be fine and set that time aside in her diary for the meeting. She closed her laptop after getting about an hour's work done. She headed to the kitchen and started to put together dinner so that she would be able to play with Alex when she woke. Emma prepared a quick spaghetti bolognaise. Just as she had finished, she heard the pattering of tiny feet.

"Momma," Alex calls out.

"Hey baby," Emma says, "how did you sleep duckling?"

"Really good Momma," Alex says as Emma picks her up. She nuzzles into her mother's neck for a little hug. As she lets Alex down there is a knock on the door.

"How about you go watch TV and I will see who is at the door?" Emma says to her little girl.

"Ok Momma," Alex says as she toddles off.

Emma moves to the door and huffs a sigh after looking through the peephole. Killian is standing there. Emma really doesn't want to answer the door right now. He knocks again. Emma opens the door but decides she is not going to let him in.

"Killian," Emma says sternly.

"Hey Emma," he says as if nothing is wrong. He moves to move into the apartment, but Emma stands firm at the door. He looks at her confused.

"Killian what do you want?" Emma says firmly.

"I wanted to chat to you about last night," Killian says with a flirty smile. It sends a chill up Emma's back.

"Killian it is my day off and I am spending time with my daughter. This right here can be dealt with and spoken about tomorrow at the office," Emma says. She is surprising herself a little bit, but this needs to happen. The look in her daughter's eyes when she thought her mother was leaving her again and when she knew Killian was on the phone. Those two looks we enough to make Emma rethink how she had been handling herself lately. Keeping her earnings as high as they were may not be needed. Emma was really good with her money. She had plenty put away for Alex and she had savings too for herself. She was stuck between taking a career break or just reducing her hours either way herself and Killian were going to have a serious conversation on Monday.

"Now if that is all you wanted, I need to get back to her," Emma says as she moves to close the door. Killian moves forward.

"Emma wait. I just thought I could come in and we could share this," he says as he takes out a bottle of wine from his jacket.

"Goodbye Killian," Emma says as she closes the door on her boss. She turns around and finds Alex there looking at her. Alex just stares at her for a minute before she rushes forward into her mother's legs.

"Thanks for staying Momma," Alex says, and those words bring tears to Emma's eyes.

A change of lifestyle is definitely in store for Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

Monday morning rolls around quickly. Regina is going to her first day in her new job. She got confirmation this morning that her new house in Back Bay will be ready for moving in on Wednesday. She phoned her mother who said she and her father will come up to Boston to help with the move. Cora had arranged a truck to deliver Regina's furniture that she had left in Maine until the house was ready. So, things were starting well for her in Boston. Both Regina and Henry were now ready to leave for Regina's first day. Henry was going to be in the day care at the newspaper. She was thrilled when she found out that there was one there. She decided until she could get to grips better with the city that she would just take a taxi. She arrived 40 minutes early for work so that she could get Henry settled into the day care before she had to be upstairs.

She enters the day care and finds a red-haired woman there.

"Hello how may I help you," the red head says.

"Hi, my name is Regina Mills, and this is Henry. He will be joining you today," Regina says.

"Of course, Regina, lovely to finally meet you. My name is Zelena," she says as she extends a hand out to Reinga. Regina shakes her hand and smiles.

"Like wise," Regina responds.

"Ok Regina I just have a few forms for you to fill in with your details etc," Zelena says as she hands Regina a clipboard with the forms and a pen.

"And how are you Henry?" Zelena says turning as Regina has placed him in the chairs beside her while she fills out the form. Regina watches for a moment. Henry is just looking at her as if he is sizing her up. He doesn't move for a minute. Regina finishes with the forms and hands them back.

"Great thanks," Zelena says "so if you want to bring him into the room with the rest of the kids to get settled." Regina nods and carries Henry into the room. She places him down with some shapes games like what he has at home.

"This is my daughter Robyn. She works here with me helping take care of the children," Zelena introduces a younger girl to Regina.

"Nice to meet you Robyn," Regina says as she shakes the young woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you too and who is this little cutie," Robyn asks.

"This is Henry," Regina says as Robyn kneels beside him.

"Well Henry you are just beautiful," Robyn says. Henry seems to really take to Robyn so while he is distracted, she heads off waving to Zelena on her way off. She heads up to the 6th floor where the newspaper is situated. She enters the offices of the newspaper and walks to the reception desk.

"Hi, my name is Regina Mills I am starting work here today," Regina says to the young man behind the desk.

"Ok one moment Miss Mills," the young man whose name is Peter according the name on his desk. He picks up the phone and tells who ever is on the other end that Regina is here. A few moments later a sandy haired friendly man that she remembers as David Nolan from her interview arrives out.

"Regina so glad you are here," David says reaching out a hand to her. Regina shakes his hand.

"Good to see you again David," Regina replies with a smile.

"Let me take you through," he says opening a door into a further open plan office with other small offices along the side.

"This is our researchers mostly in this area," David says indicating the open plan desks scattered around the large room. Over along the side we mainly have our writers. Photographers are in that corner over there." Regina is nodding along as David points out a few things to her.

"Your office is down this way," David says bringing Regina into an office on the left as the move down the room.

"This is your office. Now I have a bit of a problem. I know I sent you details about a story I want you to do but I need you to talk on a second article as well" David says, this is not how he wanted Regina's first day to go.

"I have double booked myself. I need to go and interview someone in the city council on a recent spat of break ins that have been going on in an upscale area of the city," David says rolling his eyes.

"I am also supposed to be doing an interview with a designer in a place calls Jones Inc at the same time," David continues "I was hoping that you will be able to take the interview with the designer. Now I have everything ready including questions. All the info is in this file. Who you are looking for? Where to go? And the questions are all here for you."

"No problem David, I can't wait to get stuck in," Regina responds causing David's shoulders to visually relax.

"Great Regina I really appreciate it. If you need anything you can come and ask me. My office is just over there," David says pointing to the right of Regina's.

"Great thanks David," Regina says.

"Oh, and the kitchen is over there, bathroom is down that corridor," David says before he dashes off to his office.

Regina moves into her office. It is very plain right now but she will make it her own over the next few weeks. She sets the file onto the table and gets her laptop set up into its base. As she leaves it to log on, she takes the file and begins to read the brief. They were to do a profile of a local architecture firm that was winning a lot of business lately both here in Boston and elsewhere around the USA. As Regina scans the page she gasps. The name of the person she will be interviewing is one Emma Swan and there beside the name is a small picture of her saviour from the plane. Regina can't believe her luck right now. She looks at the photo again and again to make sure she isn't mistaken, but no it is really her. Her heart is beating at the thoughts of seeing the incredible blonde from the plane again.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Emma entered her office after having dropped Alex off at play group. She is fully confident on how she wants to handle his whole Killian thing. She keeps thinking of Alex's disappointed face whenever she gets nervous or wonders if she can go through with this. She wants to reduce her hours at work and doesn't want to be the one doing all the travelling anymore. She heads to her office first. She opens her laptop and lets it boot up. She opens her mails and they are coming flooding through. There are a good few from Killian. She sees the appointments she has today including the one with that reporter. She mails him and asks could they move the appointment to 12 as she wants to leave to collect Alex who will be finished at 2pm. A mail pops back almost immediately confirming the time change and something about a change of reporter coming to ask the questions. Emma only half reads it as she notices Killian has entered his office which is down the corridor from hers. She spotted him walk past. She gives him a couple of minutes before she heads towards his office. She knocks.

"Enter," Killian calls from inside. Emma enter the office. She moves over towards the desk but remains standing.

"Ah Emma you have come to apologise," he says with a smug smirk.

"No, I have not," she states matter of factly.

"I am here because I want to reduce my work hours and work load," Emma says confidently.

"Excuse me?" Killian says furrowing his eyebrows.

"I said I want to reduce my hours and work load," Emma states a second time not wavering.

"And I should do that because?" Killian asks smugly.

"It is in my contract," Emma states landing a copy of it on the table in front of him. He pushes it away from him.

"Are you sure this is the correct contract?" Killian says.

"Yes. I signed this when we renegotiated my hours after Alex came along," Emma says "it says that I work 30 hours a week with one travel weekend a month. In the last three months I am doing over 60 hours most weeks and I have travelled 6 weekends. I have a child. I can't keep putting her on the back burner. She needs me."

"I thought that Rose girl helps you out," Killian says.

"Her name is Ruby, and she is my friend not my child's parent. She needs her mother around," Emma says her blood boiling a bit at Killian being so dismissive of her daughter.

"Listen Emma I am not sure this is an option. We are an up and coming firm. We have a lot of publicity around us now, which reminds me don't forget that interview later. Any ways as I was saying this isn't an option for me right now to have this way," Killian finishes holding up her contract and then flipping it off the edge of his desk towards the bin.

"Well this isn't an option for me then. I can no longer put my child aside. I will get my letter of notice ready for you and will give you a finish date. Sorry it has come to this, but I am putting my daughter first," Emma says as she goes to turn from the desk. She had prepared the letter last night just in case Killian and she didn't see eye to eye on what she wanted. Killian is gobsmacked. He never thought she would have the balls to stand up to him like this. She is such a push over. He has worked very hard on wearing her down over the years and was certain her wasn't long away from getting her in the sack. He wasn't going to let her walk away. She was by far the best he had, and most clients wanted her designs when they rang.

"Emma wait, wait there is no need to act like this," Killian says calling her back.

"Acting like what Killian? I am asking for nothing more then what is in my contract," Emma says turning back on him. She is sick of this shit right now.

"Ok Emma. I will look at it," Killian says.

"No Killian. It is that or I am done here," Emma says.

"You would really do this to me when I am the one who gave you your shot. You would be nothing without me," Killian snarls trying to guilt and shock her into backing down.

"Well maybe that is a gamble I am willing to take," Emma says with a shrug as she leaves his office and heads back to her own. When she gets there, she slams the door shut. She takes a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. She has a call in ten minutes with a client and she needs to be ready for it. Just because she may no longer work her does not mean she will not act professionally and do her job. She gets a coffee and settles behind her desk. She takes out her notebook for this client and prepares herself. After a few minutes the phone is ringing, and her meeting has begun. She goes through the details of the requirements from the client. He is a very influential business man by the name of Mr. Gold. She has worked with him on a few things. Most people don't like him, but she got on well with him. He loved her designs and her diligence in how she worked. After and hour and a half they were finished. She wished him a good day and that was that. She looked at the clock and realised it was nearly 12 and her interview would be soon. She was starving having missed out on getting something to eat due to her meeting this morning. She wonders would it be unprofessional of her to ask the reporter could they go to this cute café she knows around the corner that serve the best bear claws. As Emma ponders her options and imagines getting her teeth into a bear claw there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," Emma says cheerfully. Her eyes nearly fall out of her head when who should walk in the door but Regina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma states.

"Well it is nice to see you too Miss Swan," Regina replies lifting her eyebrow.

"I believe I have an appointment with you," Regina says internally delighted with the reaction she is drawing from the blonde.

"With me?" Emma questions looking at her calendar to see if a Regina is down for an appointment.

"I don't seem to have a Regina down here," Emma says disappointed as any minute that reporter is going to knock on her door and Regina will be gone again.

"Oh, maybe a David Nolan, to do an interview," Regina supplied. And then the penny dropped for Emma. Regina said she had gotten a job as a writer for a newspaper in Boston.

"You're doing my interview?" Emma says. Regina smiles and nods.

"Cool," Emma says, "really cool." As her gaze settles onto the brunette and she smile. Regina returns the smile when the door of Emma's office swings open.

"You know Swan I have been thinking you are getting too demanding and like a diva," Killian says and then stops when he sees that Emma is not on her own.

"Killian, this is the reporter from the Boston Globe," Emma says fuming that he said that but even more so because she wants to make a good impression on her.

"Hello, Killian Jones, I own this company," Killian says immediately turning on the charm. While thinking to himself why did this reporter come looking for Emma first when he owns the company? Someone was going to get in trouble for not telling him she was here. They made him look like a fool.

"Regina Mills, it is nice to meet you," Regina replies shaking his hand. She glances at Emma and notices a change in her demeanour. Emma is on the defensive.

"I thought you would come looking for me?" Killian says, "since I am the owner of the company." His eyes lock on Emma's sending her a message which doesn't get lost on Regina.

"Sorry, I was handed the file this morning from my boss who had to take another story," Regina says.

"What so I have been fobbed off onto what some temp?" Killian says with an air of disgust.

"I assure Mr. Jones I am no temp and I am very good at my job," Regina says locking eyes with him. She will not have some egotistical guy come in here and discredit her before she has even started.

"I will reserve judgment on that. Swan we will finish this later," he says as he departs.

"Regina I am sorry about him," Emma says disheartened. Had she been so blind as to how Killian was. Regina shakes her head.

"it is not your fault," Regina says. There is slightly an awkward silence.

"Listen how do you fancy getting out of here to do this somewhere else? My treat for an early lunch?" Emma asks, her heart is beating so fast that she thinks the brunette is going to hear it. Regina ponders the request but only because she doesn't want to appear so eager.

"Sure thing," she calmly says as she gathers her bag back up to leave. Emma just as quickly grabs her jacket, laptop and bag to leave also. She wants to get out of there before Killian comes back. Emma presses the button for the elevator and when it arrives, she allows Regina to enter first.

"I know a little place a couple blocks over that is quiet," Emma says casually. Regina smiles.

"Sounds perfect, I do have a lot of questions for you," Regina says.

"Oh, ya the questions," Emma says as she realises, she forgot the whole interview part. Regina laughs, she really loves this cute side that the blonde has. She really is so relaxed in Emma's company. This has never really happened her before.

"How's Henry?" Emma asks as they wait for the lift to reach the bottom.

"He is great. Dropped him at his new day-care this morning. Was a bit worried that he wouldn't be ok but so far so good," she replies, it touches her heart that Emma asked about Henry.

"And how is your little one Alex, if I remember correctly?" Regina asks.

"She is good. I am leaving early to spend the day with her. I have been travelling a lot lately, so I want to spend some time with her," Emma responds her heart squeezing a bit as she thinks about her little girl and how hurt she has been lately. As Emma is lost in thought of her little girl, she doesn't realise that the lift is opened. Regina has stepped out and turns to see where Emma is. Emma is still standing in the lift.

"Emma are you coming?" Regina says, this shakes the blonde from her thoughts. She dashes from the lift as the door was about to close.

"Sorry Regina," Emma says. Regina notices the look in Emma's eyes.

"Are you ok? Do you not want to do this?" Regina asks. Emma is touched by the genuine concern in Regina.

"Yes, I do want to do this. Alex was just a bit upset and I was thinking about her," Emma says knowing Regina needed an honest answer right now.

"Emma if you need to reschedule, I understand," Regina says placing a hand on Emma's arm.

"It's ok. She is in playgroup for another hour, so I have time," Emma says again touched by Regina's concern.

Regina nods and they head off walking towards the place Emma had been talking about. They land at a retro café called Gussies. Regina loves the décor. It is super trendy right now. She loves the old-style tables.

"This place is amazing," Regina exclaims as Emma holds the door for her to go through.

"Ya, my friend August owns it. I love coming here. It is so laid back," Emma says as she shows Regina to a booth in the back of the place.

"Hey Swanny," a guy calls as he comes back into the café carrying plates of food "be right with you."

"That's August," Emma says as she and Regina take their seats. Regina looks up at the scruffy man.

"Hey Emma, good to see you," he says as he comes over to them. Emma stands up to hug him.

"Good to see you too Auggie," Emma replies.

"August this is Regina Mills she is a reporter with the Boston Globe," Emma introduces the pair.

"Nice to meet you," Regina says.

"If I had known Swan was bringing such a beautiful lady around, I would've tidied myself up," August says as he shakes Regina's outstretched hand.

"Ya right Auggie," Emma says, "she is not doing a review of the place or anything."

"Well then, here are your menus," August says, "I will be back for your orders."

Regina looks at the menu. She is impressed with the variety of food on here. She fancies the smoked salmon salad with a chili dressing. Emma is humming as she reads the menu. Finally, she places it down and looks at Regina.

"How is Boston treating you?" Emma asks as they wait for August to return.

"I haven't really had a chance to do much. We are still waiting for our house which should be ready on Wednesday. Other than that Henry and I just relaxed at the hotel yesterday," Regina says.

"Well I wouldn't mind showing you around," Emma says rather timidly. Normally she is a bit more forward with women but with Regina she is being a bit cautious. Regina smiles at the offer.

"That would be lovely, but it might not happen until we get moved in," Regina responds. Emma nods in response.

"Where did you buy a house?" Emma asks.

"Back Bay," Regina says.

"Oh, that is not far from me. We are in Beacon Hill," Emma says with a smile.

"If you need some help moving in, I am available," Emma says just trying to find anyway to spend time with Regina.

"Oh, Emma I couldn't ask that of you," Regina says though she really would enjoy watching the blonde's muscles in action once more.

"It would be my pleasure," Emma replies.

"Offering you pleasure already, our Em is a fast mover," August says as he returns to their table for their order. Emma's cheeks go dark red.

"August!" she exclaims. Regina just laughs. She really likes August.

"What!" August says with a smirk knowing exactly what he said.

"One of these days August Booth," Emma threatens.

"You won't do anything. You would miss me too much," August replies "now Regina what can I get you?"

"I would like the smoked salmon salad and a sparkling water please August," Regina says.

"I will have the tuna melt please, with fries," Emma says still glaring at her friend.

"Anything to drink with that?" August says still smirking.

"I will take a root beer," Emma says. She would love to slap that smug look off his face so bad right now.

August takes their menus and struts off to the kitchen. Emma stares after him and he just waves over and blows her a kiss when he notices her. Regina just laughs at his antics.

"How do you two know each other?" Regina asks still laughing at the bearded man.

"We meet when we were both in the system," Emma says. Regina stalls for a second.

"You were in foster care?" Regina asks.

"Yes. I was dropped at a hospital when I was a day old. No trace of who left me there," Emma says easily. She has come to terms with her past in most parts.

"Wow Emma you become more and more impressive the more I speak to you," Regina says in awe of the woman across from her.

"So, I am impressive?" Emma says with a flirty smile. Regina blushes slightly.

"Now ladies your drinks," August says saving Regina slightly from having to make a response.

"Thanks August," Emma says her eyes on Regina who is taking a drink to try and stem the blush that has come up on her cheeks. August rolls his eyes at his friend. Always the same with the beautiful brunettes but he did hope this one treated Emma better than the last one.

"Do you mind if we do some of the questions for the story?" Regina asks as a saving grace for her.

"Sure thing," Emma says.

"So where did you study?" Regina asks.

"I studied at Cornell in New York," Emma says.

"Wow, that's impressive," Regina says.

"I got a full scholarship," Emma says.

"Emma before we go much further can I just ask how much of your back story do you want in this?" Regina says. She feels this is such an interesting story. A foster child who got a scholarship to becoming one of the most sought-after architects in Boston. And Regina wanted to right that story.

"I thought I was a small part of the article. I thought this was about the firm?" Emma questions.

"Well reading the brief I was given by my boss it was supposed to be an interview with you and some stuff then about the firm that you work for," Regina says going back over the notes from David in case she missed something given her run in with Killian earlier.

"I am not sure that is such a good idea with how Killian is at the moment," Emma huffs out.

"Yes, I could feel the tension. You can tell me to mind my own business but is everything ok there?" Regina asks concerned from the change there was in Emma earlier when Killian had stormed into her office clearly marking his territory.

"I had asked for my hours to go back to what was in my contract this morning and he didn't like it. Basically, Alex has been upset because I am travelling so much. I was only supposed to travel at most once a month, but he has me going all over the place. Alex was very upset at the weekend. I guess I hadn't noticed how much it was affecting her, so I decided she needs to be put first. Killian wasn't happy," Emma huffs out.

"Sorry Regina you don't need to be hearing all this and please don't put any of this in the article," Emma says realising what she may have admitted to a journalist writing a story about the firm.

"Hey, don't worry about that we are off the record right now, but Emma asking for what is in your contract shouldn't get a response like that. From my research so far, I have heard you are what makes that firm what it is. Everyone wants you its not about Killian's firm," Regina says.

"You have an impressive portfolio and that is all you! Not Killian. He may have given you a start, but you have made his company. And I am not trying to blow up your ego," Regina continues.

"Well said Miss Mills," August says from beside them where he has come over with their food. Emma turns and glares at her friend. Regina gives a bit of a start not realising he was there either.

"Thanks August," Emma says as he backs away with his hands up in defence.

"Sorry Emma if I over stepped. I guess I have been reading about you this morning and looking at your designs. You have designed 80% of the stuff that has come from his firm. Without you there is very little work from Kilian's firm," Regina stumbles through.

"Wow really. I didn't even realise," Emma says astounding at the facts that Regina has placed in front of her. Regina lets Emma sit for a moment with what has been said. They eat in silence for a few moments. Eventually Emma speaks.

"Do you want to finish your questions?" Emma asks.

"Sure," Regina says as she plucks her notebook from beside her and places her recorder on the table. She asks the questions on her notebook and after 20 minutes there are finished. Emma had also answered questions about the firm so Regina was hoping she could avoid having to talk to Killian again. As they were just finishing Emma's phone rings and she sees it is Killian. Rolling her eyes, she answers.

"Hello Killian," Emma says.

"Where the hell are you gone? Did you blow off that reporter? That won't look good for me," Killian says. Regina even though she is trying not to listen can't help but hear the obnoxious man as he is being so loud.

"No Killian. I didn't blow her off. I did the interview," Emma responds choosing not to tell Killian she was still with Regina and that she had taken Regina for lunch.

"Well, where are you?" he snarls.

"I am taking the rest of the day because I am going to collect Alex from school. I worked all day Saturday which is a day I am supposed to have off, so I am taking the rest of the day to make up for it. I will speak with you tomorrow Killian," Emma says as she hangs up the phone. He rings back immediately, and she blocks the call. She puts her hands on her head and huffs out a big breath. Regina slides into the booths beside her and runs her hands in a circle on Emma's back to help soothe her.

"He doesn't deserve to have you working for his firm," Regina says. Emma turns her head and they are so close that if Emma leaned just a little bit, she could kiss this goddess of a woman that has appeared in her life. They lock eyes for a moment. Emma eyes look to the brunette's luscious lips and back quickly, but Regina saw it. Regina sneaks a look at Emma's lips but likewise the blonde caught the action too.

"Regina, I would really like your number?" Emma whispers into the space between them afraid that if she spoke too loudly, she would burst this bubble.

"I would like that," Regina just as softly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 8**

Emma so wants to close the gap between them. She wants to feel what those lips feel like against her own. She wants to know what it feels like to hold this woman in her arms. Regina is watching every move the blonde is making. This is an intense moment and neither one of them wants to break it.

SMASH! The two jump apart as something crashes behind them. They both turn to see a blushing August and Milah pretending to not have been looking at them. August had dropped a glass he had been holding watching this moment between his best friend and this incredible woman. Milah had startled him when she came out of the kitchen. The two falter as the look away. Regina pulls back form Emma much to each of their dismay.

"Um, here give me your phone," Regina says. Emma slides the device into Regina's hand. Regina types in her number and saves it. Emma looks down at the phone and smiles. She presses call sending her number to Regina. Regina smiled.

"Now you have mine too," Emma says with a soft shy smile. Regina saves the blondes number with a little heart that the blonde couldn't see.

"I am really sorry to end this but I have to go and collect Alex," Emma says looking at the time.

"Oh sorry Emma I am holding up your day," Regina says no blushing as she quickly pulls back out of the booth.

"No you weren't. I really enjoyed this," Emma says grabbing Regina's wrist before she moves too far away.

"If you are ok your office is on the way to Alex's playgroup so I can walk you back. Might help you to get to know the city a bit better," Emma replies shyly. She normally is so not like this with women, but Regina is really bringing this side out in her. The side that wants to give Regina whatever she wants. Emma knows this is crazy given that they only meet a few days ago, but she just feels a connect to Regina like she never felt. Not even with Lily did Emma feel like this. She knows that whatever happens between her and Regina be it a friendship or something more that develops there is something amazing between them and oh god is she hoping it is something more that develops.

"That sounds lovely," Regina says as rubs her fingers on Emma's hand that was holding hers still. Emma lets go regretfully as Regina moves back to the other side of the table to gather her belongings. They move towards the counter. August moves over to do up their check. Regina is reaching into her bag but Emma's hand on hers stops the movement.

"Please allow me as this was my idea to have this meeting over lunch," Emma says.

"No Emma I could not do that," Regina responds. As Emma is walking past August she simply says

"Put that on my tab August," with a smirk back over her shoulder. August stands there with his mouth open as Emma and Regina walk out the door. August picks up his phone to text the blonde.

_AUGUST: You are aware you do not have a tab here!_

_EMMA: Call it pay back for the pleasure remark, plus how cool did I look saying that _

_AUGUST: I deserved that….enjoy…don't let her go she is a good influence on you! _

Emma does a double take at the phone, but continues walking with Regina.

"So if you come up this way about three blocks is your office," Emma says as she points out to Regina.

"Good, I feel so lazy having taken a taxi to your office earlier," Regina says with a laugh "my taxi driver must have thought I was so lazy." Emma laughs with Regina deciding she needed to make Regina laugh more as the sound was angelic.

"You have a really great laugh," Emma says without thinking her eyes go wide as she realises she said it out loud.

"Why thank you Miss Swan, yours is pretty too," Regina responds to her with a slight blush. Emma looks up and catches the flirty glimpse in Regina's eyes. They keep walking and chatting, Emma pointing out different things that she thinks that Regina would like or that will be helpful for Regina to navigate the city.

Much too soon for both women they arrive at the building for Regina's office.

"So, am, which direction is Alex's play group?" Regina asks just trying to prolong their times together. Emma rubs the back of her neck and blushes. Regina looks at her confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" Regina says wondering what caused this reaction in the blonde.

"No, Regina. Am Alex's playgroup is two blocks back and one over," Emma says embarrassed that she had been caught again. The blush runs higher up her face. Regina smiles but Emma doesn't see it as she tries to avoid eye contact with the brunette.

"I am sorry Regina. I was just enjoying spending time with you and I didn't want it to end yet," Emma admits.

"Well I have really enjoyed myself too," Regina says causing Emma's head to shoot up and look at those brown eyes that she can't get enough of. Regina smiles shyly when Emma looks at her. Emma smiles back at her.

"Unfortunately I have to go now as Alex will be out soon. I have had a really great time Regina. Would it be ok for me to text you or call you sometime?" Emma asks shyly hoping that there is a positive answer as she is unsure if she could take a no.

"I would really like that," Regina says. Regina steps forward into Emma's space. She plants a lingering kiss on her the pale cheek.

"Enjoy the rest of your day Miss Swan. I hope to hear from you soon," Regina says right beside Emma's ear which causes a delightful shiver to run down the blonde's spine. Regina turns and walks away with a little extra sway in her hips as she knows that those green eyes are watching her go.

"Damn!" Emma exclaims as she watches Regina's pert bottom walk away. Emma shakes her head and laughs at how easily the brunette can turn her into a pile of mush. That is twice now she has got Emma off guard like that kissing her cheek. Emma hopes next time those luscious red lips land on her it will be her own lips meeting them and not her cheek. Emma moves away as she needs to collect Alex. There is a bounce in her step and her mood has lifted tenfold. She even finds herself singing to herself as she moves to collect her little daughter.

"Momma!" Alex shouts gleefully when she spots her mother outside the playgroup room.

"Well hello there Duckling," Emma says with a mega smile as she scoops up her little girl into her arms.

"I am so happy you are here," Alex says.

"I am happy I am here too," Emma says as she kisses Alex on the nose causing the little one to laugh. Emma lets Alex down and takes her hand.

"How was playgroup today?" Emma asks as they move down the steps leading back to the street.

"So good Momma. We learned about the artica," Alex says.

"Oh wow and what did you learn?" Emma says with a smile at the cute way her daughter tried to say Antarctica.

"The penguins live there," Alex says "and it's really cold." Alex mimics her words by waddling like a penguin and curling her arms around herself like she is freezing. Emma laughs at her daughter. What has she been doing with all this work when this is what she should've been doing, spending time with this wonderful being that she is raising and missing out on. They continue to chat about the other things that Alex learned at playgroup, who she played with and what they played. Emma brings them to a dinner owned by Ruby's Granny for a treat.

"Hello ladies, lovely to see you both," Granny says. Her name is Eugenie but she insists that Emma and Alex call her Granny. In fact most people do call her Granny. Her diner is called that!

"Hi Granny," Alex says as she beams a smile at the older woman.

"Hi Granny," Emma says with a smile of her own. Granny really looked out for Emma from when she had met Ruby. Many holiday occasions Granny invited and insisted Emma spent it with them. Granny even bought Emma a Christmas gift the first ever Christmas she spent with them. In truth it was the first time anyone had bought her a gift. Any other Christmas gift had been from social services donations. This was the first one that was bought with Emma in mind. She was there for Emma when Lily left too. Emma found a shoulder to cry on in Granny. Ruby was there for her too but all she was interested in was killing Ruby, Granny was there for Emma in an emotional sense. She was her rock at that time. She owed a lot to Eugenie. They take their normal booth in the corner by the window.

"Here you go ladies," Granny says coming over with their usual orders. Not needing to be told what they want. Cookies freshly baked and two cocas. One with marshmallows for Alex and one with cinnamon for Emma.

"Thanks Granny," Emma says with a smile. Granny gives her a wink in return. As they both tuck into the cookies that Granny brought them they chat about their plans for the rest of the day.

"How about we go to the park?" Emma asks. Alex shakes her head.

"Ok how about we go to the mall?" Emma tries. Again Alex shakes her head. Emma is confused as those are two of Alex's favourite things to do.

"Ok baby, what do you want to do?" Emma says letting her independent minded daughter decide for herself.

"I want to go home and draw with Momma and then do the Lego," Alex says simply. Emma smiles and runs her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Ok Duck, that's what we will do," Emma says. At the same time Emma's heart breaks. Drawing was something they used to do all the time but Emma can't remember the last time she did it. Normally it is Emma drawing a palace or sometimes a race track that Alex later tries to copy in Lego. It was something Emma cherished and once again her heart feels it is in a vice as she cannot think of the last time she just spent the day with Alex in the house not out doing some activity for Emma to make up not being there or travelling more than she should've. All Alex seemed to want was Emma. She was learning some hard lessons at the moment but she was happy to learn them now and not when Alex was a teenager and she didn't have a chance to change her behaviour.

"Ok, let's go pay and say goodbye to Granny and we can spend the day designing our own city," Emma says causing Alex's eyes to brighten and her smile to go wider if that was possible.

"Hey Granny, this is for the cookies and drinks," Emma says leaving money near the till and moving away. Granny always tried to allow them to eat for free but Emma always paid her way.

"You know you don't have to," Granny says narrowing her eyes at Emma.

"I know," Emma says with a wink.

"Bye Granny," Alex calls taking her mother's hand.

"Bye Alex, bye Emma," Granny calls after the pair as she shakes her head at how independent Emma always has been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 9**

There is a pep in Regina's step when she returns to the office. She now has in her possession something she wished she had for past few days. Emma from the planes number, or as she now knows her Emma Swan. She smiles thinking of the blonde. Those green eyes and dimpled cheeks. She gets into her office and plugs her headphones into the recorder she used to do Emma's interview. She smiles as the blonde's voice is on the recording. Beautiful sound that it is. Regina's hands begin to fly over the keyboard as she writes the profile of Emma. She is working away for a good two hours, replaying the recording of Emma's voice as listening to her even if it is the same thing over and over again. She smiles as Emma laughs at something on the recording. She is so involved in her work that she doesn't hear the knock on her office door. As a break in the recording comes, she looks up and jumps slightly as David is popping his head around the door.

"Sorry Regina I did knock," he says sheepishly.

"Oh, David it is ok. I was lost in my own world there," Regina responds. She places her ear phones onto the table as her boss comes in and takes a seat.

"So how did this morning go?" David asks.

"Yes, it went well. I am almost finished with it to be honest. I am probably about twenty minutes from sending it on to you for a review," Regina says looking at her screen for a moment.

"Wow, very impressive. Did everything go ok?" David asks. Regina looks up at the fact that David had asked the same question again.

"He called you, didn't he?" Regina says. David gives a small smile.

"Yes. He is not well liked, so I didn't pay what he was saying much heed. I just wanted to see how you were doing, that he didn't upset you."

"No, I wouldn't be his number one fan, but I am a big girl. Made sure he gets a good mention in here even though Miss Swan is the real star," Regina says with a small smile.

"Yes. She has a big reputation. A lot of places want her to work for them, but she has always remained loyal to Killian though no one knows why. He is an ass. Everyone loves her though. She is supposed to be very likeable and smart," David says, "I am a little sad that I didn't get to interview her myself." Regina smiles.

"She is exactly as you described. She has an amazing story. A foster kid that worked hard to earn a scholarship and now is one of the best architects in the country," Regina says.

"She is a foster kid?" David asks, he hadn't known that.

"Yep," Regina says with a nod

"And she is ok with all that being said," David asked.

"Yes, she is," Regina responds.

"That's great Regina. Well send it on when you have it ready," David says as he stands from the chair.

"I will," Regina says with a smile. David takes his leave. Regina finishes off the article and then reads it a few times for errors before she sends it on to David. After that she begins work on the other story David had assigned to her. It was about a recent study from a local university where they were looking at the affects of screen time on elementary school children. It was interesting reading for any parent, so Regina was determined to do it justice and make sure she got all their main points in her article about it. She just put together the skeleton of the story before she decided it was time to go and get her son and head home, well to the hotel for now.

A short time later she is back at the hotel and ordering room service for herself and Henry. He is on the floor playing with his toys when her phone starts to ring, a slight raise in her heartbeat thinking that it might be Emma and a little disappointed when she saw it was her mother.

"Hi Mom," Regina says as she answers.

"Regina darling, how are you? How was the first day?" Cora asks.

"I am good. The first day was good. Settled me in that it went so well," she responds honestly.

"That's great darling. I am so happy for you," Cora says.

"Boston suits you my dear," Cora says looking at her daughter. There is such a lift in her already and she has only been there a few days.

"Ya, I feel good Mom," Regina says looking at the screen to her mother with a soft smile. Cora just nods back to her.

"Now let me see my grandson," Cora says with a huff. Regina laughs and turns the phone towards Henry.

"Henry look, it is gran," Regina says to the tot.

"Hello Henry," Cora coos. This causes Henry to look at the screen and start babbling like he is talking to Cora. Regina laughs at her son. They spend a couple of minutes with Henry babbling at his grandmother before his blocks become more entertaining again. Regina and Cora chat for a few more minutes about the schedule for things on Wednesday. What time they are arriving etc. Regina had previously arranged with David that she could have the rest of the week of too move in. So, she had just tomorrow of work then it was all new house and fresh start officially. Thinking of moving puts her mind on a track to that blonde. She is startled from her thinking when Cora keeps calling her name.

"Regina dear where did you go there?" Cora says wondering what had put such a smile on her daughter's face.

"Sorry Mom, I was just thinking," Regina says trying to brush off her mother.

"Well what were you thinking about to put such a smile on your face?" Cora asks as her daughter starts to blush at being questioned.

"It was nothing mother. I have to go" Regina says.

"Ok dear, but I will get to the bottom of this, goodbye dear, goodbye Henry," Cora calls.

"Bye mother," Regina says as she ends the call. Just as she leaves her phone down there is a knock on the door with a calling that it was their dinner. Regina moves swiftly and grabs her purse for a tip. Once the food is here, she is starving. She is sitting at the table eating her chicken and pasta giving Henry a bit of pasta as well as some of the vegetables from his bowl. Again, halfway through she gets up and heats his bottle. While she is at the microwave her phone beeps. She ignores it thinking its just her mother texting her about what she was smiling at. She smiles thinking of the reason she was smiling. That delicious blonde. Regina moves back and leaves Henry's bottle to cool. She picks up her phone to see what smart comment her mother has made to her.

_EMMA: Hope the rest of your day went well x_

Regina re-reads it several times so thrilled that Emma had text her. Regina ponders what she might say back. She really wants to make her intentions clear to Emma but is it the right time for her to be starting something. She moved her to get her life back on track for a fresh start. Is this a wise thing to d she wonders as she hands Henry his bottle? He happily starts feeding himself and Regina continues to nibble at her dinner but more thinking about what she should do. There was a connection between her and Emma. She felt good around Emma. She wanted to spend more time with her. When she sat beside Emma in the booth and there was that tiny gap between them, she wanted to kiss her. She is talking herself around in circles in her head right now. She picks up her phone and dials a number.

"Well hello there Reggie, thought you forgot about me now that you live in the big city," Kathryn mocks into the phone.

"Hey Kat," Regina says with a laugh.

"Well how was the first day at the new job?" Kat asks.

"It was good," Regina says.

"Jeez Reggie easy with the big words there. Saving them all for work?" Kathryn teases at her friend's very bland response.

"Ha sorry Kat. It was interesting," Regina says.

"Ok spill," Kat says knowing when the friend is like this that something is bothering her.

"I need your advice," Regina says.

"Ok, advice I can do," Kat says.

"Ok, but when I start this can you just wait until I finish before you ask me any questions?" Regina asks.

"Ok, I promise," Kat says.

"Ok, I think I have met someone that I would like to date," Regina starts.

"A." Kathryn starts but Regina cuts her off.

"Kat, you said you would wait," Regina whines.

"Ok, sorry, go ahead," Kat says rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Without going into too much detail, am I an idiot to want to go out with someone when I came here to get a fresh start? Should I be concentrating on that and not a relationship?" Regina asks.

"Reggie, did you ever think that this relationship could be a part of your fresh start?" Kat simply says. And it is like the fog clears for Regina. It is not like she would have to focus on one thing over the other, they could be a part of one another. She has never felt so good around anyone than she does with Emma.

"Kat, I got to go" Regina says hanging up on her friend not hearing the protests from the other end of the phone.

Regina opens the message app. Mind made up she was going to let Emma know.

_REGINA: It was god but….it just got a whole lot better xx_

Regina hits send and then decides Henry needs to go to sleep. She plucks him from his chair and sits on the couch doing their nightly routine of a snuggle before he goes to bed. HE is soon falling asleep on her and she heads off to put him in his travel cot in her room. When she returns there is another message waiting for her on the phone.

_KAT: I can't believe that you said all that and then hung up on me! I better be getting details soon and I mean real soon or else I am going to drive up there to get them!_

Regina laughs at the message but can't help thinking that she really wishes that message was from a different blonde. Regina readies herself for bed going through her nightly routine. She sets her alarm clock for the morning, wishes her son a good night and settles herself in the bed. So, lost in thoughts of Emma that she left her phone in the other room on the table. As she drifts off to sleep thinking about Emma, she vaguely thinks she hears her phone go off.

* * *

Author's note - Sorry for delay in update, work was really busy. Working on next chapter already


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 10**

Emma was delighted Regina had responded to her message. She had pondered on whether to finish it with a x or not but eventually decided to go for it. She left the phone and went to get Alex ready for her bath.

"Ok Duck, time for a swim," Emma says as Alex puts her markers back from their afternoon of designing.

"Ok Momma," Alex says as she places her markers back in the box with the rest of her craft stuff. She comes back towards Emma and stops to give her a hug.

"What was that for?" Emma asks smiling at her daughter as she cups her chin.

"Thanks for a great day Momma," Alex says as she heads for the bathroom where Emma has her bath ready. Emma can't stop this ache in her heart that always comes when she thinks of how her daughter simply wanted her to spend time with her and how she had been working so hard for that ass Killian. She gets Alex into the bath and washes her.

"Ok Duck, your feathers are all cleaned, you wanna play for a few minutes before out?" Emma says as she bops her little one on the nose.

"Momma, I don't have feathers," the little girl says laughing at her mother.

"Yes, you do that's why you are my duckling," Emma says laughing herself and the joyous noise coming from her daughter.

Emma leaves her daughter to play in the bathtub for a few minutes before she must put her to bed. When she enters the kitchen, she checks her phone to see a response from Regina. Her eyes go wide at the response. It's flirty isn't it? She mulls it over before sending her response to the intriguing brunette.

"Ok Duck, time to get out," Emma says after she laid out her daughter's pyjamas on her bed. She took the towel off the warmer and bundled her little one into it. She carries her into her room as she dresses her in her wonder woman pyjamas.

"Ok, how about a cocoa before bed?" Emma says.

"Oh, yes please Momma," Alex responds as Emma brushes her blonde hair and places it in a ponytail.

"Ok move your butt to the kitchen," Emma says as she follows her. She moves about the kitchen and makes the cocoa from them both.

"Momma, can I ask you something?" Alex asks her mother.

"Sure, thing baby," Emma says leaning on her elbows on the breakfast bar so that she is eye level with her daughter.

"Are you going away again?" Alex asks.

"No baby, I am changing some things because I miss my baby and want to be here for you," Emma says.

"Yes," she exclaims as her eyes glisten with joy with what Emma said to her.

Emma sets the cocoa in front of her daughter and sets a cup beside that for herself. She sits down on the stool beside her and they chat. Emma loves these moments with her daughter.

"So tomorrow at playgroup, Miss Aurora says I can be the line lead," Alex says.

"That's great baby," Emma says.

"Momma, can Amelia come over and sleep sometime?" Alex asks crossing her fingers as she did so. Emma smiles at the gesture.

"Yes, I will call her mom and see what we can do," Emma responds.

"OK Duck, it's getting late so if you want a story, we gotta go now," Emma says.

"OK," Alex says as she scurries off the stool. She goes to take her cup to bring it to the dishwasher.

"That's ok baby I got it but thanks for thinking of it," Emma says with a smile. She had been teaching Alex lately about bringing her dishes to the kitchen area properly after they eat, and she sometimes gets her to help fill the dishwasher.

They move into Alex's bedroom. Emma had drawn the blinds earlier and put on her night light. She tucks in her little girl and picks up the book she had been reading to her. It was called Rebel Girls and it was a book about courageous women and what amazing things they did in their lives. So, they read about a few of these amazing women and soon Alex was drifting off. Once she was asleep Emma sat for a few moments with her and just watched her sleeping. She remembered back to a time when Alex was a baby and she used to watch her sleep. She couldn't believe that something so perfect had some into her life. It was in this moment as she watched Alex that she made a big career decision. She kissed Alex on the forehead and whispers some good nights and I love you to her baby girl.

She heads straight for her little office and takes out her laptop. She boots it up and goes and makes herself a peppermint tea. She settles back at her desk and begins reading every part of her contract so that she knows it inside out. Then she begins to type a letter to Killian. It is late when she finishes it, but she presses print and places it in an envelope for the morning. She tucks it into her laptop bag along with her laptop ready to go for the morning. She takes her phone from the kitchen as she moves through her house making sure it is all locked up. As she gets to her room, she sets her phone down. No response from Regina. Wondering now if her message earlier was a little too, much for the brunette. She turns off her phone and gets herself ready for bed. She heads off into the bathroom and washes her hands, face and teeth. She then puts on some moisturisers and heads to bed. She lays on her back and right at this moment there is a sense of peace around her and the decision she has made. She falls asleep happy in the knowledge that she is taking back control of her life, for her but more importantly for her daughter.

The shrill sound of her alarm rises the blonde the next morning. She heads for the shower always having her alarm set before she needed to get Alex up so that she had time to get ready. Once finished she dressed herself, put on some faint make up and headed out to the kitchen. She prepared breakfast for herself and Alex. A bowl of fruit with yoghurt and some toast ready to go in the toaster. She then headed in to wake her daughter. She moves through the room gently cooing at her daughter as she opens the blinds.

"Come on Duckling, time to get up," Emma says as she moves to the bed now to rouse her daughter.

A little moan comes from her daughter.

"Morning Momma," a sleepy voice says.

"Morning baby," Emma says as she wipes her hair from her eyes. Alex gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom. She uses the toilet and then stands in front of the sink to wash her hands, teeth and face. Emma is preparing her clothes for her.

"Clothes are here Alex, let's go," Emma says as the little girl comes from the bathroom. Emma lets her dress herself for the most part but tidies up some parts. When the pair are ready, they head through to the kitchen for breakfast. Thirty minutes later the two are ready for their day. They head off towards play group chatting to each other as they went. Emma kisses her daughter goodbye and promises that she will be back to collect her when she finished. Emma heads towards her office. A quick little thought flicks through her brain of her days walking some of these steps yesterday with a certain brunette, but she clears those thoughts as right now she needs to concentrate on what she had to do. Head high shoulders back she enters the building where she works. Once on the floor she heads straight for Killian's office and leaves the envelope on his desk. He wouldn't be in for another while. She heads to her office and begins to work. She is designing a new office building for this rich lawyer's company Gold & associates. She was readying the first sketches for the client who was due in at 9am. Once she has them ready, she stores them away in her portfolio folder. As 8.30 rolls around Emma's office door flies open.

"What the hell is this?" Killian explodes holding Emma's letter up.

"It's my letter of resignation," Emma says calmly from behind her desk where she had been responding to emails.

"What!?" Killian simply responds.

"It is my letter of resignation, as I said in my letter, I wish to spend more time with my daughter," Emma says.

"And you think I am going to let you walk off? Probably take some of my clients with you and then in a few weeks open your own little place? Hmm? Nicely played get your name out there in this article that I had done and then leave," Killian sneers at her.

"I have no intention of setting up a business for myself. I am taking some time off. Not sure how much yet but at least 6 months," Emma says.

"Ya right," Killian says slamming his hands down on the desk.

"If you think I am going to let you sit here and steal my clients from underneath my nose as you work your notice you have another thing coming," Killian sneers "get your stuff and get out now."

Emma simply nods and figuring that this was going to be his reaction she had already placed her stuff into a box under her table. She picks up her belongings with Killian standing there watching and fuming. A lot of people in the office of about 30 had heard the yelling and were now watching, most of them in horror as they heard what happened. With Emma gone what would happen now. They all knew that Emma was the reason clients wanted to use this firm. She was that good. As Emma is leaving with her head held high, she meets Mr. Gold on his way in.

"Ah Miss Swan, no need for you to come and meet me at the elevator," Mr. Gold says. He notices the box of belongings and isn't liking what he is seeing. Killian seeing him rushes over.

"Mr. Gold, so glad you are here. Please follow me," Killian says to the man and tries to direct him away from Emma. Mr. Gold ignores him and steps around him back to Emma.

"Miss Swan, I thought we had an appointment," Mr. Gold says.

"I am sorry Mr. Gold, but I no longer work here. I am sure Killian will look after you," she says nodding towards her former employer.

"The only reason I used this firm is because I wanted you designing my building Miss Swan," Mr. Gold says still ignoring Killian which he hated. Emma moves into the elevator and presses the ground floor. The door shuts with her seeing Mr. Gold watching her leave.

"I am sure some of my other architects can come up with something for you," Killian says. Mr. Gold turns and looks at him with disgust.

"No thank you Mr. Jones I think I will take my business elsewhere," Mr. Gold said turning to leave.

"Wait, can you not even give us a chance?" Killian says.

"Well tell me this Mr. Jones, I was coming in here this morning to look at some designs for the building. If I walk back, there with you is there any drawings for me to see?" Mr. Gold asks.

"No sir we haven't but I will put my best people on in," Killian pleads.

"Your best people just left in that elevator Mr. Jones, good day sir," Mr. Gold says as he heads into another elevator hoping he can catch the blonde in the foyer of the building.

"SHIT," Killian shouts as he loses a big spending client out the door. He storms to his office and slams the door shut. He swipes all the stuff off his desk angrily and then smashes his laptop. What the hell was he supposed to do no!

Emma leaves the elevator and she feels ten times lighter. She really had been so snowed under with work that she didn't realise how unhappy she was herself. She let her loyalty to Killian get in the way of her self-care and now she had handed in her resignation she was happy. She is headed towards the street thinking she has time to go home with her stuff before she must be back for Alex.

"Miss Swan," a voice calls her from behind. She turns and sees Robert Gold moving quickly out of the building.

"Mr. Gold, is everything ok?" Emma says.

"Not really no. The best architect in the city just walked out of the door of the company I hired to design my building so that I could have her design it," he says. Emma blushes at his compliment.

"I am sorry Mr. Gold," Emma says not wanting to go into any further details.

"Listen Miss Swan having worked with you over the past few months I know that you probably have the designs done for the building. I know you are always well prepared so there is no way you were going into that meeting with me unprepared," he says.

"Yes, I have them," Emma says "but I also told Killian I would not steal his clients. I am taking a bit of a career break as I have a young child."

"Ok Miss Swan, that is very honourable of you. I am however no longer his client. I had the contract between us stipulate that you were to design the building. I am no longer his client. SO that takes care of that. I would like you to come and meet me in a week when things have settled for you. Show me your designs and allow me to make you an offer for them," Mr. Gold says.

"Mr. Gold I really appreciate that, but I wouldn't do that to Killian," Emma says.

"I admire you Miss Swan," Mr. Gold responds "but just please. One week. You want to take some time off to spend with your child, I understand that. I have a young child too. I will give you the money I was going to pay to the company for your design. That should allow you to have a lot of time off with your child."

"While $20,000 dollars is a good offer, I would need more than that for an extended period of time off," Emma says to him.

"You think I was going to pay $20,000 for your design?" Mr. Gold says astonished.

"Yes, that is what Killian said he charged you, I get a bonus out of it, so he always tells me," Emma says not sure why he is so astonished.

"Miss Swan, I was paying $1.2 million for your work," Mr. Gold says.

"I will be in touch in a week," he says as he walks past her leaving Emma there with her jaw on the floor.

* * *

Author's note - Sorry for the delay everyone, work has been so busy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 11**

Emma didn't know what to feel or think in these moments. Killian had been keeping extra money from her. That price was no where in the region of what he was telling her the clients were paying. She is just trying to piece things together in her head when her phone goes off. She looks to see Regina has sent her a message. She opens it on auto pilot as she is still reeling from the numbers, she heard from Mr. Gold. How the fuck had she not seen this? How had Killian done this?

_REGINA - Hey Emma, I was just wondering if you were free for a coffee? Was picking up some things for the house and could do with a little pick me up._

Despite Emma's mind being out of control at the minute, the message made her smile.

_EMMA – I would love to. Where will I meet you? _

Emma turned to look back at the building that had held her career for the last number of years. She needed to think about Mr. Gold's offer not going back in there and giving Killian a piece of her mind. It wasn't the way she wanted things to end. If he had relented on her need to be with her daughter more than maybe she would have stayed working for him. Alex had to be her top priority right now. Maybe meeting Regina wasn't such a good idea right now. She knew she really liked the incredible brunette. Alex needed her now. On the other hand, it was her job that was taking her from Alex. With that gone and the money from a potential job with Mr. Gold maybe she could have time for Regina if there was something there to spend time on. She was very confused to do right now.

_REGINA – I am actually just coming out of my office I had to drop something off. Are you at work? We can meet somewhere between our two offices if you like. _

_EMMA – Where I used to work, I just resigned. _

Emma's phone immediately begins to ring.

"Emma, where are you?" Regina says in a very concerned tone.

"I am just outside my office," Emma says feeling a bit lost suddenly.

"I will be there shortly," Regina says as Emma hears the car door closing.

Emma hangs up the phone and waits. Regina pulls up in a beautiful corvette that Emma can't help but ogle. Both the car and the woman. _Oh, really good Em, your life is kind of falling apart and you are staring at a pretty girl in a pretty car. _

"Hey," Regina says rushing to Emma "are you ok?"

"I don't know," Emma says as she feels Regina's full concern and then it happens tears being to fall down her face.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Regina says ushering Emma away to a small café she spotted down the street. Emma tries not to get too swept up in the feeling of having Regina's arm around her and her close proximity to the alluring brunette. _This feels nice Emma thinks as again she internally scolds herself for enjoying a moment with this woman who has just breezed into her life._

Regina settles Emma at a table and returns a moment later having ordered them both coffees.

"Hey," Regina says as she tries to gain Emma's attention which had been fixed out the window and looking towards the office she used to work. The office she gave so much of herself too. The office that once held such pride for her that now was a weight that was crushing her very being.

Emma turns to Regina after the brunette has placed her hand on top of Emma's. Regina rubs her thumb over the back of Emma's hand in comfort. Emma's pulse quickens at this action and the look in Regina's eyes. The waitress comes to leave down their coffees.

"Now a caramel latte and an americano," the waitress says leaving the latte in front of Emma.

"You remembered?" Emma says looking at Regina.

"Of course," Regina says with a slight blush.

"Emma, are you ok? We don't have to talk about it, I am here if you need," Regina says still holding onto Emma's hand.

"I handed in my resignation. I couldn't do it to Alex anymore. It was taking too much time from her," Emma says in a huff.

"I also found out that Killian had been lying to me about how much he was charging clients. I am entitled to a percentage of the payments and he was telling me he was getting way less," Emma says as her anger begins to boil again.

"Wow," Regina says not knowing what else to say to the blonde.

"Ya," Emma says with a huff.

"You know if you can prove it, that could be a breach of contract and you could be owed a lot more money," Regina says.

"I don't want anything more to do with him. I am done," Emma says determinedly.

"What are you going to do for a job?" Regina asks.

"I have money saved that can definitely keep me going for now. Long story short one of our bigger clients Mr. Gold was there when it all kicked off this morning. He won't deal with Killian. I have the designs for his new buildings, and he offered me what he was going to pay Killian for them," Emma says while still looking at their joined hands. Regina now noticing what Emma was looking at goes to pull her hand away thinking that Emma may feel uncomfortable, but Emma holds on and gives her a gentle smile.

"That's great Emma," Regina says.

"What are you doing today?" Emma asks trying to change the subject away from the possible ruins of her career right now.

"I am moving into my new house," Regina says with a smile.

"Oh, that's right I forgot. How is it going?" Emma says with a smile of her own.

"It is going good. My parents are up for a few days. They have a place up here too as they often do business here. They have been such a great help. I would be lost without them to be honest," Regina says with a smile thinking of her wonderful parents.

"That's great that you have them," Emma says happy that Regina isn't doing this all on her own.

"Oh, Emma sorry I didn't mean anything by that," Regina says remembering that Emma was abandoned at birth.

"Don't do that. People have parents. I like hearing about them. Especially when its about people I like," Emma says blushing at what just came out of her mouth.

Regina blushes at Emma's words and gazes at the blonde from hooded eyes. Emma is blushing hard and trying to look anywhere but at the brown eyes.

They are quiet for a minute. Not realising that both are content in the feel of the other woman's hand in their own.

"Hey," Regina says squeezing the hand in hers to get Emma's attention.

"I need to get back to my house," Regina says sadly as she doesn't really want to leave the blonde right now.

"Oh, ya sure. I didn't mean to be holding you up from your day," Emma responds.

"You weren't holding me up. I was quite happy to sit there with you and I hope we can sit and have a chat sometime soon," Regina says making sure to make eye contact with Emma so that she knows that Regina means the words she is saying.

"What are you plans for the rest of the day?" Regina says on a roll with her words that normally don't work when the blonde is around.

"I was just going to collect Alex and see what activity she wants to do for the day," Emma responds.

"Well I have to get home, but seen as we leave near one another now maybe we could go for a walk with you and Alex later? I like to get Henry out in the buggy for a walk and some fresh air," Regina says hoping that the blonde will say yes. She so wants to spend more time with the blonde and is excited to meet the woman's child.

"That sounds amazing," Emma says with a beaming smile.

"Ok, I will give you a text when I know the time a bit better if that is ok?" Regina says as they walk to Regina's car.

"Yep that sounds perfect," Emma says. Regina moves quickly before she loses her nerve and places a kiss on Emma's cheek. She climbs into her car and as she closes her door, she fires a wink at Emma.

Emma's knees go wobbly at the action from the brunette and can still feel the ghost of Regina's lips on her cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 12**

"Momma," yells Alex as she sees her mother waiting for her at the gate of the playgroup.

"Hey Duckling," Emma says as her daughter barrels into her.

"You no work today again," Alex asks the hopeful look in her eyes.

"No baby, I am not going to work for Killian anymore," Emma says. The smile that greets her lets her know that she has made the right decision for her daughter.

They head off towards home. As they walk Emma decides to tell Alex about her plans with Regina later.

"So baby, we are going to meet Momma's new friend later ok? We are going to go for a walk in the park. She has a little baby called Henry," Emma says.

"Can I play with Henry on the swings?" Alex asks hopefully.

"Oh, I don't think so baby. He might be a bit small for the swings. We might have to find something else to do," Emma says.

"Oh, ok momma. Can I push him in his pram?" Alex asks.

"Ah, I am not sure we will have to ask his momma," Emma says.

"Gina?" Alex says.

"Re-gina is her name baby," Emma corrects.

"That's what I said Momma, Gina," Alex says with a roll of her eyes and Emma thinks that maybe her daughter has been spending too much time with Ruby as that was just like her best friend.

When the pair arrive home, Alex sets about continuing to make the Lego version of her mother's drawing while Emma ponders what next for her career. She is mulling over the designs she had completed for Mr. Gold. They are good as she knows they are good. She is proud of her work, so she decides against tweaking anymore things. As she is sitting there thinking her phone goes off. Her heart jumps thinking that it is Regina texting her.

_KILLIAN – We need to talk. _

_EMMA – No we don't. I believe my letter said it all. _

Emma's phone starts to ring with an incoming call from Killian. She immediately diverts it and blocks any further incoming calls from him.

"Ducking," she calls out.

"Yes Momma," comes the reply.

"Are you hungry?" Emma asks.

"Yes Momma," Alex replies as she looks at her mother who has entered her playroom.

"Want to go to Granny's?" Emma asks.

"Yes, please Momma," Alex says.

"Ok, go get your shoes and your coat and we will go," Emma says. She picks her phone from her pocket and texts Ruby to see if she is available for lunch. The reply is instant, and she says she will see them there.

"Ok Duck, let's go," Emma says as she helps Alex get her shoes on and then with her coat. The pair head off to Granny's. Emma wanted to get out of the apartment in case Killian tried to drop by. She didn't think at the minute she could see him without yelling at him and she didn't want to do that in front of Alex. Plus, he shouldn't be coming to her home like that.

"Well hello there my favourite mother daughter duo," Ruby says as she meets them just as they are heading into Granny's.

"Aunt Ruby!" Alex yells nearly deafening her mother in the process.

"Well what a welcome that is," Granny laughs as she heard Alex's yells.

"Hi Granny," Alex says politely as Ruby carries her over to their usual booth.

"Hi Granny," Emma says as she moves past.

"Alex what would you like to eat?" Emma asks

"Kiddies nuggets please," Alex says.

"Sure, thing Duck," Emma says.

Tink comes over to take their order.

"Can I get the kiddies nuggets for the little lady and I will take the chees burger with fries and two milks please?" Emma says.

"I will second the burger, but can I have a cola soda?" Ruby says.

"Sure, thing ladies," Tink says as she moves away to place their order into the kitchen.

"So, how's things at work? How did the big presentation to Mr. Gold go?" Ruby asks.

Emma mumbles her response.

"What Emma?" Ruby says wondering why her friend is mumbling and not looking at her while she answers that question.

"I…. resigned," Emma says.

Ruby nearly chokes on the mouthful of cola she had just taken as sip up as Tink had left it on the table.

"What!?" Ruby exclaims so loudly other customers look over to their booth.

"Ruby, keep it down please!" Granny hisses at her.

"Sorry Granny," Ruby says as she turns back to her friend.

"What happened?" Ruby asks in utter shock. She never thought that she would see the day that Emma resigned from that leeches' company.

"The look in my daughter's eyes last Saturday when Killian rang and she went and put her coat and shoes on to go back to yours," Emma said with tears in her eyes. Ruby reaches across the table and takes her friends hand in hers.

"' Sokay Momma," Alex says as she moves around the booth under the table to her mother's side where she stands on the seat to hug her. This makes more tears fall from Emma's eyes. Tink comes over and quietly leaves their food not wanting to disturb the moment. They are all settled and about to start eating when the bell on the door goes.

"Swan, we need to talk, please," Killian's voice reaches her as she turns to see her former boss standing there.

"Killian, I said no," Emma says her anger bubbling up inside her.

"Come on Swan. I will give you a raise and more days off for your brat," Killian says.

"She said no dumbass," Ruby says as she goes to stand between Emma and her former boss.

"You stay out of this. This is probably all your fault. You never liked me just because I have a dick," Killian spits at Ruby looking her up and down in disgust.

"No, I don't like you because you are a dick," Ruby says with a smirk.

Killian moves to push her out of the way but instead he is screaming in agony.

"No one speaks to my grand daughter or my adopted grand daughter like that do you hear me?" Granny says as she has Killian by the ear and is moving him swiftly towards the door.

"Now leave and don't ever come back here because if you do, I will call the cops," Granny says point a stern finger at him.

Emma turns around to find her daughter cowering in the seat of the booth. She swiftly picks up her little girl.

"It's ok baby, he is gone," Emma says as she rocks back and forth with Alex in her lap. AS Alex whimpers.

"How about this to take your mind off things little one?" Granny says as she leaves a small ice cream sundae on the table.

"Look baby, look what granny got for you," Emma says trying to get her little girl to look. Alex turns her head slightly and her interest is peeked, but she doesn't want to move off her mother.

"Want to sit on Momma's lap while you eat it?" Emma asks and she is answered by a small nod.

Emma holds Alex on her lap while she eats the ice cream Granny gave to her. Alex jumps slightly as the bell goes off signalling another customer's arrival. Emma soothes Alex telling her it was ok.

Emma picks at her lunch her appetite gone from what has just happened.

"Emma are you ok?" Ruby asks timidly.

"Yes," Emma says with a huff.

"You may need a restraining order if this continues," Ruby says.

Emma shakes her head wondering how this is what has become of her working with Killian. Ruby reaches a hand to Emma's and consoles her friend by rubbing the back of her hand. Emma gives Ruby a look with watery eyes.

"It will be ok Em, you can do this," Ruby says. Emma nods knowing she will do this for the beautiful little girl in her arms. Alex begins to finally start chatting again and gets off Emma's lap. She even eats her nuggets after the ice cream. Emma has a bit more of her burger as she sees her daughter is actually ok now.

After the finish their lunch Emma argues with Granny about paying which in the end Granny wins.

"Hey Em, don't worry about things and if you need to talk later let me know please?" Ruby says giving her friend a hug.

"Also, if he comes by again you need to think about calling the cops," Ruby says looking her friend in the eyes to convey how serious she is about it.

"I will on both counts I promise," Emma says as she takes Alex's hand to head home. They stop at the grocery store on the way and pick up a few bits.

As Emma let's Alex into their house her phone beeps. For a minute she thinks it is Killian but remembers she blocked his number earlier.

_REGINA – Hey Emma, was thinking we could go for a walk about 4pm? We got things done a little earlier and I thought you can have something to eat with us too if you would like. _

And just like that the smile is back on Emma's face and her terrible day has turned back to good again. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 13**

Alex and Emma play the afternoon away creating new designs with Alex's Lego. Emma keeps on eye on the clock not wanting to be late to meet Regina. She had text back to say that was perfect and ever since had been counting the minutes until they could leave. She was so anxious to get there that she left earlier than she needed it. It was now 3.45pm and they were sitting in the park where they had arranged to meet.

"Momma, when will they get here?" Alex exclaims after having to sit there for 5 minutes waiting.

"Soon baby, I am sorry we got here faster than I thought," Emma says playing with her daughters' hair.

"Well hello there you two," comes the sultry voice that gives Emma goose bumps every time she hears it. Emma turns to find Regina pushing a buggy and looking amazing. Emma can't help but note that she is in a different outfit from earlier today.

"Hey," Emma says as she stands from the bench.

"And who is this beautiful young lady with you?" Regina asks stooping down, so she is eye level with Alex.

"My name is Alex Swan," Alex says politely as she sticks her tiny hand out to Regina which causes Regina to smile at the manners.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Regina," Regina says shaking hands "I have heard a lot about you from your Momma here." This makes Alex beam with pride.

"Momma," she whispers loudly gaining her mother's attention. Emma stoops down beside Alex.

"Yes baby," Emma says.

"She's beautiful," Alex whispers rather loudly into Emma's ear causing Regina to laugh. Emma laughs too at her daughter and decides she is going to be a little more daring.

"I think so too," Emma says to her daughter while looking at Regina. Regina blushes at the compliment.

"Well it seems I have a pair of charmers on my hands here," Regina says as she stands.

"Is that the baby?" Alex asks indicating the buggy.

"Yes, this here is Henry," Regina says as Alex peers in over the side to look at the baby who is gurgling and laughing to himself.

"He is cute Momma," Alex says.

"He sure is baby," Emma says as she moves to get a look at the little guy too.

"Hey there bud, remember me?" Emma says as she tickles under his chin gaining a small laugh.

"Shall we go towards the playground?" Regina asks.

"Oh no Alex doesn't like the playground do you duckling?" Emma says dramatically while winking at Regina. The wink causes a slight moment for Regina where she must settle her heartbeat for a moment.

"I love the playground. Great 'dea Gina," Alex exclaims as she places a hand into Regina's.

"Come on it's this way. Momma bring Henry," Alex demands. Regina can only laugh as the adorable little girl is bringing her in the direction of the playground leaving Emma to bring Henry.

"I guess we have been abandoned Bud, but that's ok. We can manage," Emma says to the gurgling tot as he tries to fit all his fingers in his mouth.

Emma smiles at how well Alex has taken to Regina. They are almost at the playground and Alex is pointing at different things that she likes to do. Regina is smiling and listening intently to the little girl. Emma finally catches up with Henry and sits on a bench with the buggy facing her. She begins talking to the little boy unsure if she should take him from the buggy as Regina has her hands full at the minute with Alex.

"You are looking super cute today little man in your fire truck onesie," Emma says to the little boy as if he is going to respond. He gurgles and she smiles at him.

"Hope you and your Momma are getting all settled in your new house," Emma says to him again as if he is going to reply.

Emma looks over to see that Alex is now on the climbing frame with a worried looking Regina watching. Just then Henry starts to cry so Emma takes a chance and takes him from the buggy.

"Hey now afraid you were missing out in there?" Emma says to the boy as she now has him in her arms. He has stopped crying and is looking around. Regina comes over and sits.

"I see someone wanted out," Regina says as Emma moves over to near where Regina is standing watching Alex playing.

"Hey sorry he started to cry," Emma says slightly panicked thinking maybe Regina didn't want him out.

"Hey," Regina says trying to calm Emma's rant, she places her hand on the blondes.

"It's ok," Regina says with a soft smile.

"Hello, my prince," Regina says as she earns a smile from Henry. Emma smiles back as Alex comes bounding over.

"Hi Henry," Alex says finally getting a proper look at the little baby.

"Gina?" Alex says as she turns her attention to the new friend she has made.

"Yes Alex," Regina says again stooping down to Alex's level.

"Henry is too small for in here. Has he got something I can play with him?" Alex asks.

Regina is warmed by the little girl wanting to include Henry.

"Well I tell you what, Henry needs to be fed soon and while he is doing that you could play here and when he is done you can come over and play with him on the blanket?" Regina suggest looking to Emma who gives a nod.

"Great 'dea Gina, you so smart," Alex says with awe in her eyes. Regina laughs again.

"Ok Duck, we will be just over here if you need me ok?" Emma says pointing to the bench she had been sitting at.

"Ok Momma," Alex says as she heads off to play.

"Ok I have to ask why you call her Duck?" Regina asks.

"Her favourite story is the ugly duckling. She says that she is my duckling and that she will grow to be a Swan," Emma says slightly blushing.

"Well that is the cutest," Regina says causing Emma's blush to deepen.

They move back to the bench where Regina takes Henry and begins to feed him his bottle.

"How did the moving go?" Emma asks.

"Amazing, my parents were brilliant. They had started everything and had it mostly in order by the time I got there. Mother is always good at organising and she had a great handle on it all. She just wants us to be settled in," Regina says looking down at Henry as he guzzles his bottle.

"That's great. So happy that you are all settled in," Emma says.

"How are you?" Regina says turning her amazing soulful eyes onto Emma. Meeting them causes Emma's breath to catch slightly but she doesn't let it distract her for too long.

"Ya not too bad. We had a bit of an incident," Emma says feeling so free talking to Regina.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"I took Alex out to lunch with a friend of mine. Killian turned up and was a bit aggressive. Alex got upset," Emma said turning her head to find her daughter's blonde head playing with a little boy.

"Oh Emma, I hope you called the cops," Regina says.

"No, I didn't," Emma responds deflated.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean he gave me my chance when I wasn't getting hired anywhere else," Emma says as tears threaten.

"If he could just leave me alone everything would be great," Emma says. Regina moves a hand onto Emma's back.

"Momma," Alex says as she comes over, "is Henry ready yet?"

"No baby, want to sit with us?" Regina asks.

"Yes please. He is having milk?" Alex asks.

"Yes Duck, little babies need milk to help them grow," Emma says as she plays with her little girls' hair.

"Gina?" Alex says.

"Yes Alex," Regina says.

"When will Henry be able to play in the playground with me?" Alex asks.

"Oh, not for a while yet I am afraid," Regina responds to her.

"Oh ok," Alex says as she shrugs it off.

"Hey Momma, I am getting hungry," Alex says as she looks at her mother.

"Ok baby," Emma says reaching into her bag and pulling out some crackers for her.

"Sorry," Regina says looking at the little girl and feeling guilty.

"It's ok, she will be fine with that for another little bit," Emma says.

"We can take off when Henry is done," Regina says, "I hope you two like lasagne it is all ready at home," Regina says.

"We are going to your house?" Emma says slightly bewildered.

"Yes, sorry I thought I said that?" Regina says.

"No, it's ok but you have had a lot on how did you even have time to make us dinner?" Emma says in amazement.

"As I said my mother had everything under control," Regina says with a small laugh.

"But aren't your parents there?" Emma said.

"No, they have a business dinner tonight, so they are out plus they are staying at their own place tonight," Regina responds.

"If it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to have food at mine," Regina says thinking she has put Emma in a situation she didn't want to be in.

"No, it's not that, I just didn't realise you were going to all this trouble," Emma says shyly.

"It was no trouble. I love to cook, and it has been a while since I had anyone to cook for other than me or my parents," Regina says shyly.

"We going to Gina's?" Alex says looking at Emma.

"Yes baby, she made us some yummy dinner," Emma said with a smile to Regina to let her know she was happy to be going.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 14**

"Here we are," Regina says stopping outside their house.

"Wow, Regina this is beautiful," Emma says admiring the lovely home they were outside.

"Yes, I am really happy with it," Regina says with a smile. Emma helps Regina by taking the buggy while she carries Henry up the front steps. Regina opens the door for them.

"Now here we go," Regina says letting everyone into the house.

"Wow," Alex whispers as she looks at the décor in the house.

"Duckie take your shoes off please," Emma says not wanting Alex to get Regina's lovely wooden floors all dirty.

"Ok Momma," Alex says as she sits in the middle of the floor and pulls off her shoes. She picks them up and places them in the porch. Regina watches again loving the manners of the little girl. Emma pops off her shoes as well.

"Thanks," Regina says as she takes the buggy that Emma still had a hold of and places it in the hall cupboard.

"Now I am just going to reheat the dinner. Would you like something to drink you two?" Regina asks as she motions for them to follow her through to the kitchen. Emma is loving this house. It is so beautiful but looking at who owns it she is not surprised.

"I like juice please," Alex says.

"I will take a juice as well please," Emma says as she helps Alex get into one of the breakfast bar stools beside Henry's highchair where he is now sitting.

"Perfect," Regina says as she gets everyone a drink.

"Regina your place is stunning," Emma says as she looks at the kitchen. Emma enjoys cooking but doesn't do it as much as she wishes. If she had a kitchen like this she would never leave.

"Thanks. I really love it here. I was so happy to find something so quickly. I was expecting to be living at a hotel or renting for longer. My mother was amazing with the house hunting. She has a few contacts in the city so she was brilliant in finding this," Regina says as she looks around.

"She seems like a lovely woman," Emma says with a smile.

"She is great. I am very lucky to have parents like I have," Regina says and then realises what she just said, and her eyes go wide.

"Don't apologise, it's ok," Emma says pointing a finger at Regina.

Regina slams her mouth shut but still blushes at the comment she made.

Henry drops one of his toys on the ground and Alex immediately gets off the stool to get it.

"Here you go Henry," Alex says as she leaves the toy back on the table of his highchair for him. Regina smiles at her.

"How about I put Henry in the living room in his play seat and you can sit on the ground and play with him?" Regina asks.

"Oh yes please," Alex says clapping her hands with excitement.

"Ok baby, but Henry is small so you have to be gentle and understand he can't play like you can yet," Emma stoops down and explains. Alex has never really been around a baby this small.

"Ok Momma, I be careful," Alex says taking things very seriously.

Regina picks Henry up and brings him in to the living room where he has a little area set up to play in.

"Now there we go my prince," Regina says as she leaves him down in his play seat. Alex settles on the floor beside him and pulls over a cube that you fit different shapes in the holes on it.

"Here Henry. Do this one," Alex says as she hands him a small triangle and moves the matching hole in front of him. Henry starts banging the cube with it instead.

"No Henry, like this," Alex says as she takes a different shape and places it in the hole it matches. Henry watches and continues to bang.

"Gently Henry see," Alex says as she guides his hand into the hole at which point Henry drops the shape into the hold.

"Great job Henry," Alex says giving him a clap.

"Did you see that Momma? Henry did it," Alex says looking to her mother who is standing near the couch watching her daughter interact with a baby she only just met.

"I did baby, good job teaching him," Emma says. Alex beams with pride.

"Would you like a top up of juice," Regina says to Emma.

"Sure thing, "Emma says as she follows Regina back into the kitchen.

The two ladies head back to the kitchen as the wide-open double doors allow them to see both children perfectly from the kitchen.

"Regina you really have gone to a lot of trouble for us," Emma says as Regina takes to preparing some garlic bread for the oven after she refilled Emma's juice.

"It's no trouble, Emma I told you I love to cook and just haven't had a chance to do so in a while," Regina answers. There is a moment of silence as Emma feels Regina is having a moment. Thoughts of who she had previously cooked for or something along those lines taking the brunette's mind. So, Emma leaves her to ponder while she keeps her eyes on the children for the moment.

"He cheated on me," Regina blurts out before she thinks too much about it.

"Excuse me?" Emma says turning to look at Regina not expecting that to come out of Regina's mouth.

"My husband well ex-husband Daniel. We met just after I finished college. It was all I wanted to settle down and start a family. He didn't want kids straight away. He wanted to focus on his career as a lawyer. He had been cheating on me from the very beginning. I thought I had a great man who wanted to get his career going to provide for his family, but he was out fucking any woman who would open her legs for him. I caught him the day I went to his office to tell him I was pregnant with Henry. He was fucking his secretary right on his desk. He didn't know what to do when I walked in. And then he laughed. Told me he was surprised it had taken me so long to catch on," Regina says her hands beginning to shake as she tried to continue spreading the garlic butter onto the bread. Emma moves around the counter putting her hands onto Regina's shaking ones. As soon as the touch came Regina started to cry. Emma wrapped her in her arms and allowed the brunette to cry. Regina lets it all out before she becomes embarrassed by her breakdown. She goes to pull away.

"He was a fool to treat you like that and let you go. If I ever come across him, I would really like to punch him," Emma whispers into Regina's ear. This causes Regina to laugh as she gets a mental image of Emma clocking Daniel in the face.

Emma pulls Regina back and rubs away the tears from her cheeks. They are so close to each other. Their eyes lock and neither woman wants to break this moment. Emma continues to rub Regina's cheek with her thumb. Her eyes flick for a moment down to Regina's mouth, a moment that does not go unnoticed by Regina. Regina wets her lips. Suddenly they are leaning in, getting closer and closer and both women are thinking this is the moment they finally get to feel what the other woman's lips feel like. They had both had thoughts of this moment. They can feel each other's breath on each other's lips.

BBBUUUUZZZZZZ!

The noise shoots the pair apart.

"That will be the timer to put in the garlic bread," Regina says with a laugh. Emma is standing on the far side of the kitchen now with her back against the bench trying to compose herself after being so close to kissing the intoxicating woman. Regina swiftly places the garlic bread into the oven. She is worried that Emma put so much distance between them because she didn't want to kiss Regina. The truth is she wanted it so bad that she didn't think she would stop at a kiss if she got her hands on the brunette. She also didn't want to take advantage of Regina after she had made herself vulnerable in front of the blonde and Emma wanted to respect that. Emma really like Regina. This wasn't some hit it and quit it scenario for Emma. She just hoped Regina had similar thoughts to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 15**

They are all seated around the table. Alex and Emma on one side. Henry and Regina on the other side.

"This looks amazing Regina. Thanks so much," Emma says looking at the wonderful dinner Regina had made for them.

"Ya, thanks Gina," Alex says. Regina laughs at the similar look on the two blondes looking at all the food.

"Well you are most welcome. Think of it as a thank you for making Henry and I welcome in our new city," Regina says looking between the two adorable blondes looking at her. Regina was in trouble here. The both of them were working their way into Regina's heart already.

"MMmm," Emma says as she takes her first bite of the lasagne. The moan causes Regina to blush as she thinks of another scenario in which that moan would sound good. Regina shakes her head trying to clear the thought from her mind in the presence of the two little ones.

"This is amazing Regina," Emma says as she fills her fork again.

"Thanks, it is my mother's recipe," Regina says finally being able to make words again. Alex is happily humming as she eats and looks to be enjoying her meal. Henry is having a small bit the Regina is giving him from her plate. He will have his bottle later.

"So now that you are all moved in how about me and the Duck show you too around Boston a bit?" Emma says taking a chance at spending more time with the brunette duo.

"Momma can we take them to the 'quarium?" Alex asks turning to look at her mother.

"Good idea baby," Emma says as she rubs her daughter's hair.

"So how about it? Would you two likes to accompany us to the aquarium this weekend?" Emma asks.

"I think we would enjoy that very much," Regina responds with a smile and gives Alex a wink which makes the little girl giggle. Regina then turns and gives Emma a wink to which causes a flutter in Emma's stomach. Wow Emma thinks as she can't get over her reaction from such a small gesture from Regina.

They continue to eat while chatting. Once they are finished Alex gets up and moves to bring her plate to the sink. Regina is so amazed at the little girl.

"She's wonderful Emma," Regina says as her eyes follow the little blonde as she brings her dishes around the counter and towards the sink. Emma beams with pride.

"Thanks Regina, that means a lot," Emma says as she too picks up her plate and makes her way after her daughter.

"Good job Duckling," Emma says as Alex manages to leave her plastic plate on the counter beside the sink. Alex beams a smile at her mother. Emma starts to rinse the dishes to place them into the dishwasher.

"Emma there is no need to do that. You are my guest," Regina says as she moves beside the blonde to try and halt her actions.

"Please it is the least I can do," Emma says as she looks into those brown eyes that she could get lost in. How do they keep ending up this close she wonders but isn't complaining?

Just then someone clears their throat as the two remained looking at one another. Regina turns to look at where the noise came from and her eyes go wide as her mother and father are standing there both with small smiles on their faces.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Regina exclaims as Emma freezes at the fact that Regina's parents are here.

"Well we thought we would come by seen as our business dinner finished early in case you and Henry were feeling lonely in your new home, but I see that you have found some company," Cora says with a smirk as her eyes go to the flustered and blushing blonde who is cleaning the plate in her hand so hard she may but a hole in it from scrubbing so hard.

"Hi, I am Alex Swan, who are you?" Alex interrupts the moment as she stands looking up at Cora.

"I am Cora Mills. I am Regina's mother and Henry's grandmother, "Cora says with a smile at the cute little blonde in front of her.

"I like your dress, it's pretty," Alex says as she reaches a handout to touch Cora's dress. This causes Cora to smile.

"Why thank you dear," Cora says.

"Regina are you going to introduce us to your friend? You may want to tell her that plate is clean," Cora says still smiling at Alex. Emma blushes further as she bangs the plate off the tap trying to move to place it in the dishwasher.

"Cora go easy," Henry says as he moves further into the kitchen towards his grandson.

"Hello Henry," Henry Snr says as he tickles his grandson getting a small giggle.

"Mother, Father this is Emma Swan," Regina says "We met on the plane down here. Emma helped me out and then by chance my first interview for the paper was with her. She is an amazing architect and I was writing a profile on her," Regina says.

"Emma Swan," Cora says now looking at the still blushing blonde who now has finally lifted her head from looking into the sink.

"Well how coincidental we just had a dinner with Robert Gold who was singing your praises about the designs you have done for his office buildings and that he was in talks to get the latest one from you," Henry says looking at the blonde woman who was yet to speak. Cora meanwhile is looking at how attractive they both look side by side, and how close they have drifted to one another again without noticing. Regina is smiling at the blonde, maybe hearing something like this will give her confidence a boost. She is amazed that Emma doesn't realise how could she is, and that Jones Inc is in serious trouble without her.

"Eh, ya I have worked for Mr. Gold," is all Emma manages to stumble out of her. Her brain is still stuck back three minutes ago when she wanted to pin Regina against the counter and kiss her senseless right until her parents walked in.

"Well he seems very taken with you. In fact, he was suggesting that we contact you. We wanted to build new offices in Storybrooke where we are from," Henry says looking at the blonde woman who seems to have lost her tongue.

"Wow, really," Emma says cursing herself that she cannot come up with any words right now.

"How about a cup of coffee?" Regina says trying to help Emma compose herself a bit. If her parents hadn't walked in Regina knows that she would've kissed Emma.

"Lovely dear," Cora says as she moves to sit at the table. Alex sits in the chair beside her. She seems a bit taken by Cora. Cora continues to smile at the little one. She is adorable Cora thinks.

"You are Henry's granny?" Alex asks.

"Yes, Dear I am," Cora responds.

"You don't look that old," Alex says staring at Cora. This causes Cora to laugh heartily, causing Regina and Henry to join in. Emma eyes go wide.

"Alex, you shouldn't say things like that," Emma says as she moves to her daughter's side.

"It's quite alright dear. I suppose it was a compliment in a way," Cora says as she turns to face Emma who is now stooped beside her as she had been speaking to Alex.

Emma feels trapped in the eyes of the older woman.

"It is nice to meet you Emma," Cora says offering a hand to the younger woman. Emma shakes her hand and the tension eases slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Mills," Emma says.

"You can call me Cora dear," Cora responds as Emma stands.

"And I am Henry," Henry says offering his hand to the blonde. Regina is watching the interactions carefully ready to step in of things get awkward but so far so good for the impromptu meeting of Emma and her parents.

Regina places the coffee pot in the middle of the table. Emma goes to help her bring everything else down. The way they move around the kitchen with one another is not lost on Regina's parents.

_Is there something going on Cora mouths to Henry. _

Henry shrugs but like his wife thinks there may be something happening between his daughter and this Emma Swan.

Emma smiles to Regina as they take a seat beside one another.

"Momma, when we going to the 'quarium with Henry and Gina?" Alex asks.

"At the weekend," Emma says with a smile and she is slightly blushing.

"Oh, sounds like a lovely family day out," Cora says trying to rattle the pair a bit. She does love getting under her daughter's skin. Something that stopped happening as Regina lost herself in her relationship with Daniel. Regina nearly spits her coffee across the table. Alex laughs.

"Silly Gina," she says, "be careful, don't take too much in your mouth." Alex is almost scolding Regina now.

"Sorry Alex. Silly Gina is right," Regina says thankful that the little one gave her an out away from her mother's comment. Cora didn't miss the blush on her daughter's cheeks though. She saw it very clearly. She sees that there may be something developing her between her daughter and the blonde and if the blonde is what is making Regina smile like she has been and becoming her old self than Cora is all for it.

"Henry, we must be going back to our place and leave these to their evening," Cora says as she stands from the table.

"Yes darling," Henry says as he too stands.

"There is no need to rush off mother we had no other plans," Regina says following her parents out towards the door.

"Let me know if you need a babysitter some night dear, I don't mind looking after both children," Cora says with a wink to her daughter.

"Actually, you do need to go. Goodbye mother," Regina says smartly as she blushes for what feels like the millionth time that day.

Cora laughs heartily again loving that she has this side of her daughter back again.

"Good night Darling," Cora says as she waves back over her shoulder as Henry guides her down the front steps of Regina's house.

Regina closes the door after her parents and leans against it for a moment to compose herself before she goes back to Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

**TWO CHAPTER UPDATE IN CASE YOU MISSED CHAPTER 15**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 16**

Regina moves back into the kitchen where she finds Emma washing the cups out and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Hey, Emma you didn't have to do that," Regina says.

"It's good manners," Alex says from her spot at the kitchen table where she is playing with some of Henry's toys with him. Regina laughs at the little one.

"We have to treat the ladies right and be respectful," Alex parrots.

Emma's eyes go wild as she blushes.

"Got yourself a little Casanova on your hands there," Regina says quietly to Emma as she leans her back against the counter beside Emma.

"I would love to know where she picked that up," Regina says really flirtishly. Emma turns to face Regina. Those green eyes are wide. Regina wants to kiss those pink lips. She has wanted to since the plane. Emma starts to lean over as Regina follows suit. They are millimetres apart and can feel each other's breaths on each other for the second time tonight. This is it Regina feels just a little more and she has what she desires. They are about to touch when Emma's phone starts ringing.

"Jesus," Emma says as the phone coming to life in her pocket causes her to jump.

"Hello," Emma says gruffly into the phone.

"Em you ok?" Ruby responds.

"Ya fine. What's up?" Emma asks her best friend.

"I just called over to your apartment to see you but obviously you are not there. I just wanted to check Killian wasn't at you since earlier," Ruby says.

"No. I haven't heard from him since," Emma says as her eyes wander to Regina who has moved to the table and is busying herself with the children. Emma's eyes linger on the brunette's ass. Regina turns to check on Emma and catches where Emma's eyes were situated. Emma looks up and realises she has been caught but Regina's reaction makes her groan. Regina simply winks and gives her ass a little wiggle and then she quirks her eyebrows.

"Emma, Emma are you ok?" Ruby says.

"Ya sorry Rubes. I am fine," Emma says realising her friend had been speaking to her.

"What was with the groan? Are you with someone? Did I interrupt? If you are on a date, where is Alex?" Ruby unleashes question after question.

"I am at a friend's house for dinner and Alex is with me, what you think I left her home alone?" Emma says trying to move the conversation along.

"No sorry I thought you groaned or something. That I was interrupting something," Ruby says.

"No listen I am going to go. I will talk to you tomorrow," Emma says as she really wants to get off the phone and back to Regina.

"Ok Em, talk to you tomorrow," Ruby says.

Emma hangs up the phone.

"Sorry about that," Emma says.

Regina turns at the sound of Emma leaving her phone down.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Emma says as she indicates for them to move to the living room.

"Sure," Regina says letting Emma lead the way.

Emma is about to turn to speak when Regina pins her to the wall in the living room out of the sight of the kitchen and kisses her. Emma's hands immediately go to Regina's hip. Emma moans at the feeling of Regina pressing into her body. Regina's hands are behind Emma's neck pulling the blonde closer to her. They pull back to catch their breath.

"Wow," Emma says. Regina bites her bottom lip and smirks at the blonde woman.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Emma says with a flirty smile of her own. Regina laughs.

"Regina, will you go on a date with me please?" Emma asks holding Regina's hands in her.

"Yes," Regina simply replies. They are about to kiss again when Alex calls out for Emma.

"Yes Duck," Emma says as she moves back into the kitchen.

"I sleepy," Alex says with a little yawn.

"Ok baby, we can go home," Emma says as she goes to get their coats from the hall.

Alex follows while Regina picks up Henry and follows too.

Emma helps Alex into her coat and puts her shoes back on. She then does the same for herself.

She smiles to Regina when she stands back up.

"Well thank you two for a wonderful evening," Emma says as she tickles Henry.

"Thanks Gina and Henry," Alex says.

"Gina can I gives you a hug?" Alex asks.

"Oh well I would love a hug," Regina says.

"Would you take Henry a moment?" Regina asks Emma, who nods and takes the little man.

Regina goes down onto her knees and Alex goes in for her hug.

"Thanks Gina," Alex says again in her ear.

"You my new best friend," Alex says to Regina causing Regina's heart to beat with pride that the little girl wanted to be her friend.

"Well I am honoured," Regina says with a beaming smile.

"Now you take good care of your Momma and I will see you at the weekend for the aquarium," Regina says.

"Can't wait," the little girl squeals causing Henry to look at her with interest.

"See you soon little man," Emma says handing Henry back to Regina. Their hands touch as she hands back Henry causing both women to smile. Emma leads Alex to the door. She is a little sad that she didn't get another kiss, but she did get a date.

"Can I give you a call later?" Emma says not wanting to sound too desperate.

"I would really like that. Sometime after 8.30?" Regina says.

"Perfect. Be nice to talk without little ears around," Emma says with a smile.

"Who has little ears? Do I have little ears?" Alex says looking confused at her mother.

"It's ok baby. Let's go. Say bye to Regina and Henry," Emma says with a laugh.

"Bye Gina, Bye Henry," Alex says as she follows her mother out the door.

"Bye Alex, bye Emma," Regina says as she waves Henry's hand for him.

"Momma he waved at me. Did you see? Did you?" Alex says.

"yes, Duck I saw," Emma says with a laugh "I will talk to you later Regina."

"Bye ladies," Regina says as she moves back inside.

"Well that was a wonderful evening," Regina says to Henry as she places a little kiss on his cheek.

"How about we get you in the bath and then get your bottle before bed," Regina says as if Henry is going to agree with her plan for him. He just smiles at his mother as she moves up the stairs with him.

As Regina was bathing Henry Emma was tucking Alex up in bed.

"Momma I really like Gina. Can we play with her some more?" Alex asks.

"We can see baby," Emma says happy that at least if things progress beyond that amazing kiss and the date with Regina that Alex already seems to be a fan of her.

"You want a story?" Emma asks as Alex snuggles into her blanket.

"Yes please," Alex says.

"Ok, which one?" Emma asks.

"Ah, Ugly Duckling?" Alex says hopefully.

"Of course," Emma says as she picks the book from the shelf and begins to read.

Alex is fast asleep before the duckling becomes a Swan at all.

"Goodnight Alex, I love you," Emma says as she places a kiss on her daughters' forehead and moves out of the room.

Emma moves around the apartment tidying up a bit and getting a load ready for the washing machine. She loads the washing machine and sets the timer on it to come on in the morning. She tidies some of Alex toys away and places the books she herself had been reading back in the bookcase. She empties the dishwasher that she had turned on before she left earlier and has now run out of things to do to kill time before she can call Regina. She doesn't want to call bang on the 8.30 mark. 8.30 hits and she sits on her hands for five minutes before she has had enough and gets her phone and dials Regina's number. On the third ring it is answered.

"Hey you," comes Regina's sultry voice over the phone.

"Hey," Emma says with a smile of her own.

"How is my BFF?" Regina says.

"She is asleep. She wanted me to ask if we could play with Gina again. You seem to have made quite the impression," Emma says softly.

"Have I only made an impression on her?" Regina asks and just like that they are in the flirty banter mode.

"No definitely not just her. I think I have a dent in my head from the living room wall," Emma says with a laugh.

"Well I was tired of us getting interrupted I wanted to get my point across," Regina says matter of factly.

"Well you certainly did that," Emma says.

"So I was thinking if I can get a babysitter would you be free Saturday night for our date?" Emma asks.

"Sounds perfect," Regina says.

"You sure. I know we are going to the aquarium in the morning. You won't get sick of me?" Emma says in an adorable tone of nervousness.

"Not at all. Can't wait. My BFF in the morning and a cute date in the evening, sounds like a great Saturday to me," Regina says with a smile.

"Cute? Really? That is what we are going with?" Emma says.

"What else would you like me to say? I am surprised my smoke alarm didn't go off with all the blushing you were doing," Regina quips.

"You are one to talk. You nearly redecorated your kitchen with the coffee in your mouth," Emma fires back.

"I had a really great evening," Regina says with a soft smile "despite the interruptions and unexpected guests."

"Me too," Emma says with a smile.

They stay on the phone chatting until Emma falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Goodnight my beautiful Swan," Regina says before she disconnects the call and gets herself ready for bed too.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 17**

Saturday rolled around quickly. Alex was so excited to get to see her Gina and Henry again. Maybe even more so than going to the aquarium.

"GGGGIIIIIIINNNNNNNAAAAAA," Regina hears being yelled from a bit away from her. She laughs as she sees Alex pulling her mother after her to get to Regina.

Regina bends down and when they are a few feet away Emma lets go of her daughter and the little one comes flying into Regina's arms.

"Well if that isn't the best hello I ever had," Regina says as she hugs the little girl.

"I missed you ssssoooo muuuchhh," Alex exclaims as she pulls back to look at Regina.

"I missed you too sweetie," Regina says as she stands up.

"And what about me?" Emma asks with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Could take you or leave you," Regina responds with a smirk, but her eyes are telling it all. Emma is looking amazing in her skin-tight jeans as knee high boots. Emma smirks herself as she moves to give Regina a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there little man," Emma says as she bends down to Henry in his buggy. This earns Emma a little smile from the tot.

"At least someone is glad to see me," Emma says as she looks back over her shoulder at Regina who has been admiring Emma's ass as she bent over the buggy.

"See something you like?" Emma asks as she catches the brunette in the act. All Regina does even though she is caught in the act is run her tongue across her lips which causes heat to pool between Emma's legs.

Christ this woman will be the death of her. Emma stands as Regina saunters to the buggy and takes Alex's hand.

"Should we go sweetie?" Regina asks Alex who nods enthusiastically at her.

"Momma coming?" Alex asks after they had walked off and Emma still stood in the same spot with her mouth slightly open.

Alex stops to look at her mother who shakes her head and follows them. Regina just laughs as the blonde catches up.

Regina is reaching into her bag to get her purse when Emma slides in front of her to pay.

"My shout," Emma says as she glides her card to the cashier to pay. Regina tries to argue with her.

"Listen, I get to shout my daughter and her best friend's trip to the aquarium," Emma says smartly as she takes over pushing the buggy as Alex retakes Regina's hand.

"Gina let's go see the seahorses," Alex says as she takes Regina's hand and begins to move. Regina's eyes are on Emma though and how the sight of Emma pushing the buggy talking to Henry is doing all sorts of things to her insides.

They wander around the different exhibits for a couple hours before Alex announces that she is hungry. As if sensing what Alex is saying Henry too starts to cry. They head to the café and take a seat.

"Is this ok for him?" Emma asks as she settles the buggy next to a table.

"Yes perfect," Regina says as she gets Henry's bag and begins to get his bottle together.

"I will get us some food," Emma says as she heads towards the food counter.

"Come on Duck," she says over her shoulder which causes Alex to waddle after her causing Regina to laugh.

Emma gets food for everyone and is heading back to the table when she sees someone is sitting with Regina. As she approaches, she sees it is a very handsome guy and she feels the green-eyed monster stirring in her slightly.

"But are you sure I can't have your number?" Emma hears the guy saying as Emma comes into earshot.

"Yes, I am really sure," Regina says as she keeps her eyes on Henry feeding.

"Come on what is the harm," the guy says, and Emma has had enough.

"I think she gave you her answer buddy," Emma says as she slides the tray onto the table and helps Alex into her chair though keeping her eyes on this guy.

"Who asked you?" the guy says as if he is challenging Emma. Emma begins to move around the table towards the guy when Regina stands.

"Honey, can you take the baby please?" Regina says as she hands Henry to Emma and glares at the guy.

"Now you," Regina says turning her fiery eyes to the man "I said no and while that should have been enough of an answer for you. So, can you kindly remove yourself from this table and go about your day elsewhere." Regina stands over him with a glare that would cripple Hades himself.

The guy just stands and leaves most certainly with his tail between his legs. Emma stands there with her mouth open again as she watched what unfolded while trying to burp Henry.

"Sorry, I will take him back," Regina says as she takes Henry back from Emma.

"Oh, and close your mouth dear you will catch flies," Regina says as she sees the look on Emma's face but also catches the arousal in Emma's eyes after watching her send that creep packing.

"Gina, what was your favourite in the quarium?" Alex asks as she eats her chicken nuggets.

"Am I think I loved the seahorses," Regina says as Emma finally sits down as well.

Alex gasps at Regina's response.

"Me too!" she exclaims with her eyes wide.

Emma laughs at her daughter. She has really taken to Regina. More than anything she is happy to see her daughter just being happy again. She hadn't realised with all this work she had been doing how unhappy her little girl had become. Damn Killian and his greed. She begins to think about what Mr. Gold had told her about how much Killian had been charging him for Emma's designs. Emma is thinking about everything that has been going on that she doesn't realise Regina has been talking to her until the brunette places a hand onto Emma's forearm.

"Huh sorry," Emma says as she draws her eyes to worried brown ones.

"I was just wondering are you nearly finished as I have promised my bestie here a gift from the gift shop," Regina says as she continues to rub Emma's arm.

"Yes sorry, I am done," Emma says as she begins to tidy up the table so she can dump their stuff in the bin. Regina places Henry back in his buggy and Alex helps her as Emma clears the tray away. A woman approaches Emma as she is dumping her tray.

"I just want to say what a beautiful family you have," the elderly woman says, "and how wonderfully well your wife handles that guy earlier."

"Oh," Emma says as she turns to look at where Regina and the kids are, she is about to correct the woman when Regina catches her eye and Emma beams a smile at her. Regina reciprocates the smile as the old woman pats Emma's arm and moves on.

"Mamma, come on," Alex says with her two hands on her hips glaring at her mother.

"You Makin Gina and I wait all day," she says with another glare at her mother. Emma laughs and moves over to them.

"Ok?" Regina asks as Emma approaches. Emma nods and places a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"More than ok," Emma says as she interlocks her hand with Regina's and places the other hand on the buggy to move. Regina smiles at her movements and takes Alex's hand in hers.

Many people are watching them and smiling which both ladies return.

But two blue eyes are staring at them with venom in them not happy with what they are seeing at all.

* * *

Author's note - hi all so so sorry about the huge delay. My laptop broke and it has taken me this long to get it fixed and going again. i promise this story will be finished. Hopefully will get another chapter up before the end of the week and then will be adding one a week until I am done. I am also back at college to so this may dictate when I can write. Hope haven't lost you all with my lack of writing but I promise I do have an ending for this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 18**

"I don't want to say bye," Alex says with tears in her eyes. Emma knows her little girl. She knows that she is just so tired because that is when she starts to get like this. She is not spoiled, and these tantrums don't happen unless her baby girl is tired.

"I know Duck, but Gina has to go and get Henry home for a while. He is only small so he can't be out all day like you. You are a big girl," Emma says trying to console her little girl.

"But why can't they come to our house?" Alex says as the couple of tears overflow her eyes and head down her cheeks.

"Oh Alex," Regina says as she takes the little girl into her arms.

"We will have other days out I promise," Regina says as she pulls the little girl back to, she can look in her eyes and wipe the tears off her face.

"P-p-promise," Alex says her little lip wobbling.

"Yes, I promise," Regina says as she offers her pinkie finger to Alex.

"Pinkie promise, that's good isn't it Momma," Alex says as she tries to wrap her pinkie finger around Regina's as she looks at Emma for reassurance.

"Yes Duck, a pinkie promise is a very special promise," Emma says as she wipes another tear that has fallen down her cheek.

"Ok," Alex says as she hugs Regina again. Regina rubs her hand on Alex's back to comfort her as she presses out her bottom lip at Emma who chuckles.

"Ok I will see you really soon Alex," Regina says as the little girl pulls away.

"Ya Gina, really soon," Alex says with determination.

"I will text you soon," Emma says as she presses another kiss to Regina's cheek and squeezes Regina's hand.

"Bye little man," Emma says as she tickles Henry under his chin causing the little boy to giggle.

"Talk soon," Regina says giving Emma a wink. Both women walk in opposite directions towards their homes. The first flickering of butterflies in each of their stomachs. Both very excited to see the other in a few hours' time.

Regina hears her front door open followed by her mother calling out for her. She is in her bedroom with the entire contents of her wardrobe on the floor or on her bed as she tries to decide what to wear for her date with Emma.

Her mother walks into the room and as soon as she sees the mess her eyebrows go to her hairline. She moves into the room.

"Regina darling good to see you," she says as she moves to kiss her daughter on the cheek. She then moves over her grandson who is sitting in his bouncer blabbing away to himself.

"Hello, my sweetie," Cora coos at her grandson as she plucks him from the bouncer and gives him a kiss.

"Seems your mother is in a bit of a state," Cora says. Regina has not moved or spoken really since Cora's arrival.

"I just don't know what to wear," Regina says as she looks again at the pile of clothes.

"Well you can't wear them all," Cora says eyeing the pile of clothes as well.

"Har har har mother," Regina responds with a roll of her eyes. She picks up the purple dress again and holds it up to herself as she looks in the mirror. It goes to about her knees and has a black sash across the middle of the dress. Cora is also looking at the dress that Regina is looking at. She loves that dress on Regina, but she says nothing. She learned long ago that her daughter hated when she stuck her nose in. Even though she wanted to with that excuse for a husband, but she wouldn't have her wonderful grandson then if she had meddled. What she is thankful for now is this look in Regina's eye. Her wonderful daughter is finding her feet again and if this Emma Swan is helping that then Cora is happy for Regina.

"Well myself and this young man are going to head downstairs to have a chat while you get ready," Cora says as she stands and heads out the door of Regina's bedroom.

"Ok thanks Mom," Regina says as she decides that she will wear the purple dress. Emma said that they were going to dinner in a nice restaurant, so she wanted to dress appropriately.

Meanwhile a few blocks away Emma was having her own problems.

"No momma I won't get my PJs on," Alex states as she eyes her mother across the living room.

"Please Alex," Emma says.

"No, you said you would not go with Killian anymore," Alex says thinking that because Ruby was coming over to mind her that her mother was going to be gone with Killian again.

"I am not going with Killian," Emma says cursing herself that she didn't truly see that she was hurting her daughter so much even though she was just trying to make a life for them both.

"Then who?" Alex asks as she begins tapping her foot on the floor like a parent scolding a child and Emma must bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from laughing because if she laughs now, she will be in big trouble.

"I can't tell you," Emma says knowing that if she tells who she is going out with Alex will want to come.

"No Momma, you can't go then," Alex says shaking her head.

"Ok Duck, I will tell you, but you can't get mad when I do," Emma says as she sits on the arm of the couch with Alex's PJs in her hands.

Alex raises an eyebrow waiting for her mother's answer.

"I am going for dinner with Regina," Emma says keeping her eyes low as she says it.

Alex mouth drops open so many arguments running through the little one's mind.

"What about me?" Is what eventually comes out of Alex's mouth.

"She is my best friend," Alex states as if this was new information to Emma.

"I know baby, but we are friends too and it is important for me to have some grown up time," Emma says.

"Like when you go on a play date," Emma tries to explain having not done any dating really since Alex came into her life.

"So…. You are going on a play date with Gina," Alex says still not happy about things but maybe willing to listen a bit.

"Yes," Emma says eyes still on her daughter.

"Is Henry going?" Alex asks because if he is Alex's will not be happy.

"No. Henry is staying at home with Regina's mom, remember Cora, you met her?" Emma says.

"You sure Henry isn't going?" Alex asks, eyes boring into her mother's looking for a hint of a lie.

"I promise. It will just be Regina and I?" Emma says as the doorbell rings. Emma slightly curses Ruby's timing but then thinks that maybe she will have better luck convincing Alex to get into her PJs.

Emma stands to move towards the door leaving the PJs on the couch. She glances at her watch thinking that Ruby is very early and that she needs to start getting ready soon. She hasn't even a clue what she is going to wear. Her first task remains getting Alex into her PJs.

"Well I am so glad you are here," Emma says as she opens the door but immediately her heart drops as it is not Ruby that is there but Killian.

"Well I am glad you are finally coming around love," he states with his most charming smile that Emma finds repulsive.

"Killian what do you want?" Emma says keeping the door tight to her so that he doesn't get any ideas about being let into the apartment.

"You just said you were glad I was here," Killian states with a small snarl.

"I thought you were Ruby," Emma says matter of factly.

"Well I came here to see if you have come to your senses and decided to come back to your job," Killian says.

"No thanks," Emma says, "now if that is all I have better things to be doing than arguing with you again." Emma moves to close the door but Killian lodges his foot there keeping it open.

"Killian move your foot now," Emma says sternly glaring at the man she was once so grateful for.

"Listen Emma we all know you cannot survive without me. I am the reason you have the career you have. Now I have gotten Mr. Gold to agree to come back into the office Monday morning to see your design," Killian lies. Emma knows well that the offer from Gold is the one he made to her outside the office. She knows Killian is bluffing. She just needs to get his foot out of the door so she can close it.

"Really," Emma gasps. She opens the door a bit more and stands a little out. This causes Killian to think she is going to listen to him, and he moves back.

"Yes love, now let's stop this nonsense, crack this open and have a chat," he says as he pulls a bottle of wine from somewhere.

"Interesting because that is not what he told me," Emma says causing Killian to freeze confused as she slams the door in his face.

"EMMA EMMA LET ME IN," Killian roars banging on the door. Alex comes running out at the sounds of the banging and shouting.

"Mamma," she cries as the scared little one jumps into Emma's arms and begins crying.

"Killian you need to leave," Emma says out through the door.

"NO, YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK THAT MEANS! YOU BITCH," he yells as Emma covers Alex's ears from the shouting.

"Just get out of here Killian," Emma says as she moves into the kitchen to get her phone. She calls the cops and allows the operator to here Killian shouting through the door.

"Ok maam there is a unit on it's way to you. Are you safe?" the operator asks.

"Yes, he can't get in," Emma says as her own tears now begin to fall as she cradles her crying child in her arms.

"Ok stay on the line with me they will be there really soon," the operator says as Emma gulps air into her lungs trying to stay clam for her daughter's sake.

* * *

Author's note - I actually managed to get this completed so decided I would post it because I have made you wait so long.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 19**

Regina saunters along the street with a smile on her face. She is so looking forward to this date. With everything she has gone through with Daniel over the past few years, the cheating and the divorce, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to let anyone back into her heart again. She had worried she was letting this happen far too fast but then she would think of green eyes and dimpled cheeks and smile. She stops at a shop along the way that has beautiful flowers outside, and she selects some on a whim for Emma. She is about to move into the shop to pay when she spots a giant daisy on its own and picks it up as well. She heads into the shop and pays. She is almost at Emma's when she hears a police siren coming along the street. The cops pull up outside Emma's building and run in. Something in Regina's heart thumps as she quickens her pace until she is practically running. Please let it not be them, Regina says in her head as she flies up the steps and into the building. As she is making her way up the floors, she hears shouting coming from just above her. She sees Killian struggling and shouting with the cops.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Killian is shouting at them. One cop has Killian pressed against the wall while the other is reading him his rights. Killian tries to force himself backwards using the wall for leverage, but the cop is stronger and slams him back into the wall again. The get the rights read to him when another two cops are coming up the stairs behind Regina.

"Excuse us Maam," one of them says as they move past her. Regina follows them onto the landing and waits as the first two move Killian past her.

"You fucking bitch," Killian says as he spits in Regina's face as he is moved past her.

"Hey," the cop says as he pushes Killian. His partner stops at Regina.

"Are you ok? Do you know that man?" the cop asks wondering why Killian reacted to Regina like that.

"I only met him once. I am friends with his former employee Emma Swan. I am here to see her," Regina says as she takes the handkerchief the cop offers her to wipe the spit from her face in disgust.

"What the fuck is going on?" Regina hears from a tall brunette girl who is now climbing the stairs.

The second two cops are now knocking on Emma's door.

"Ms. Swan it's the police. It is safe to open your door now," one of them says gently. Slowly they hear the locks being undone from the inside as the door is open a crack. Regina's heart breaks as she sees one tearful green eye peer out and then she opens the door more. Alex is clinging to her mother.

"Emma what the hell?" the brunette from behind Regina says as she moves past her.

"Hold on please, who are you?" one of the officers stops her from moving forward.

"I am her best friend," Ruby replies sternly glaring at him for having dared stop her entering Emma's apartment.

"Its ok," Emma whispers she can come in. Ruby moves past the cop with a smirk and towards Emma.

"Emma what happened?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe we should take this inside," the officer says as some neighbours are now peering out.

As Emma looks up from Alex, she then notices Regina at the wall near the stairs.

"Regina," she says again barely above a whisper, but Regina heard.

"I can leave it's ok," Regina says as she indicates towards the stairs.

"No," Emma says "please." Emma doesn't know why but knowing Regina is there suddenly has her feeling a little calmer.

"Ok," Regina says as she nods at the officers and moves into the apartment.

"Can I get anybody anything?" Emma says looking at this strange ensemble that she has in front of her. Ruby, Regina and two cops. Not how she was thinking her evening would go.

"Why don't I make everyone some coffee?" Regina says and Emma gives her a small smile and a nod.

"Thanks Regina," Emma says, "why don't we take a seat?"

Emma moves over towards the living room area and the officers follow her.

"Hey Alex, why don't you come with me?" Ruby says trying to coax the little one from her mother so that Emma can talk to the cops without Alex hearing.

Alex whimpers and grabs on tighter to her mother. Emma soothes her by running her hand up and down her back. The officers look on sympathetically. Regina comes out of the kitchen with coffee for everyone. This is when Alex notices her.

"Gina?" Alex whispers as she lays eyes on her best friend.

"Hi sweetie," Regina says as she scoots down beside Emma so Alex can see her properly. She rubs Alex's hair that has fallen over her eyes.

"Do you want to come in the kitchen, and we can get some juice?" Regina tries not thinking Alex would come with her given her current koala like had she has on her mother. She gets a little nod and two small arms reach out for her. Regina is so surprised. Emma just smiles. Happy that her daughter is comfortable enough to go with Regina. She didn't want to have to answer these questions in front of her. Ruby's mouth drops open and there may be a little pang of jealousy as Alex wraps her arms around Regina.

"Thanks," Emma says as she puts her hand on Regina's back to support her getting up with Alex now in her arms. Regina smiles at Emma.

"Duck I am just going to talk to these officers and then I will come see you and Regina," Emma says pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Sorry," Emma says blushing slightly as she takes a seat in the couch opposite the officers.

"No problem Ms. Swan," the female officer says.

"We just need to ask a few questions about what happened here this evening," the other officer says.

"Sure thing," Emma says wrapping her arms around her waist.

"So how do you know Mr. Jones?" the officer asks.

"He was my boss," Emma responds.

"Was?" the other officer asks.

"Yes. I left his firm a few days ago," Emma says.

"Ok. Was he invited here this evening?" the officer continues.

"No, he was not," Emma says sternly not sure what the officer was implying.

"Ok so what happened when he arrived?" the officer asks.

"I heard a knock on my door. I thought it was Ruby who was coming to babysit because I had a date. When I opened the door, it was Killian. He tried to come in, so I asked him to leave. I tried to close the door, but he put his foot in the door. I asked him to move it and he wouldn't. He said I wouldn't be in the business if it wasn't for him. I told him that is not what one of our clients was saying. I managed to get his foot back out the door and then I shut it. That is when he lost it and started banging on the door and I called you," Emma finishes up. Ruby runs a supportive hand on Emma's back to help soothe her. Right now, she wishes she had five minutes with Killian Jones, and she would let him have it for doing this to her best friend.

"Ok, has he acted like this before?" the officer asks.

"He got annoyed in the office and was shouting when I handed in my notice, but before that no," Emma answers honestly.

"Ok thanks for that Ms. Swan. We will be in touch. Here is my card if you need anything. Also depending on what happens you may need to consider a restraining order. If you have questions about that give me a call and I can take you through it," the officer finishes as she and her partner stand.

"Thanks for coming," Emma says kind of not knowing what else she can say.

"No problem," the officer responds as Emma lets them out of the apartment.

She closes the door behind them and takes a moment to take a deep breath. This was not how her evening was supposed to go. Right now, she was supposed to be in a restaurant with Regina, drinking wine and enjoying the wonderful woman's company.

"Em, you ok?" Ruby asks quietly. Emma nods as she looks at her best friend.

"Can I do anything for you?" Ruby asks not sure what she even can do right now.

"No thanks. I am just going to check on Alex," Emma says as she moves towards the kitchen in search of her daughter and Regina. She gets to the door and the sight before her causes her to melt.

Alex is sitting on the countertop with Regina in front of her. Alex is holding the giant daisy in her hands.

"You got this for me?" Alex says with her eyes wide in amazement.

"I sure did," Regina says with a beaming smile.

"It's so pretty, thanks Gina," Alex says as she opens her arms to give Regina a hug.

"I am going to leave you to it," Ruby whispers to Emma from just behind her, the scene bringing a smile to her face too.

"Thanks Rubes," Emma says as she watches her best friend leave.

"And these for Momma?" Alex is asking as she looks at the other flowers that are now standing in a vase.

"Yes," Regina says.

"They pretty too, Momma is going to like them," Alex says.

"Gina?" Alex says looking with a serious look to Regina.

"Yes sweetie," Regina says.

"I was scared of Killian," Alex says as tears fill her eyes.

"That's ok sweetie," Regina says as she takes Alex into her arms again.

"Momma is out there with the police officers to make sure he doesn't come here again ok," Regina says as she pulls back and wipes the tears from Alex's cheeks.

"Ok, will you stay too?" Alex asks.

"Why don't we wait to see what Momma says," Regina says.

"Momma can Gina stay for sleepover?" Alex says having spotted her mother at the door a moment ago.

"Well Gina might have to get home to Henry," Emma responds as she moves over to the two best friends.

"Oh ya," Alex says as she looks down disappointed.

"Hi," Emma says as she moves to Regina and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," Regina responds with a soft smile.

"Momma Gina got you flowers," Alex says as she shows her mother.

"I see they are beautiful," Emma says as she bends to smell them.

"She got me one too, look. It's so pretty," Alex says as a huge yawn punctuates the end of her sentence.

"Oh, wow what a big yawn," Regina says causing a little giggle from Alex.

"Ok Duck time for bed," Emma says as she goes to pick up her little girl.

"No Momma please no!" Alex says as the tears well in her eyes again. Understanding her daughter has been through a lot this evening so relents.

"Ok go pick out a movie while I talk to Gina for a minute," Emma says as she places Alex down and the little girl heads into the living room.

Emma closes her eyes and places her hands on the back of a chair for a moment. She too has been through a lot this evening. Two arms come around her waist in comfort. Emma allows herself to relax into the touch.

"You ok?" Regina asks as she places a tender kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"I don't know," Emma huffs as she turns in Regina's arms. Tears filling her eyes. Upon seeing these tears Regina pulls Emma into a hug and holds her tight.

"He is gone now. In prison for the night," Regina whispers into Emma's ear.

"I know but Alex's face, she was so scared," Emma says.

"And you did what any mother would do. You protected her," Regina assures her.

"Momma! Movie is ready," Alex calls from the other room.

"See, she is going to be fine," Regina says as she smiles at the little girl's voice.

"I am so sorry. Our date is ruined," Emma says as she pulls back.

"Hey, don't worry about that. We can do it again another night. I can get out of your hair for now and let you and Alex relax for the evening," Regina says as she wipes the tears that have fallen down Emma's cheeks.

"No, can you stay for the movie?" Emma asks hopefully.

"Sure," Regina says sensing that Emma needs some support right now.

"Cool," Emma says smiling shyly at the brunette.

"Momma, Gina, movie," Alex calls again.

Causing both women to laugh.

"Coming," they both call in unison.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 20**

It was about twenty minutes into the movie when Alex was asleep. Lying with her head in her mother's lap and her tiny feet in Regina's. Emma had managed to persuade her to put on her PJs before they had started the movie. Once Emma was sure she was asleep she plucked up Alex and moved to bring her to her room. She laid her down softly and gave her a kiss on the temple wishing her a goodnight as she did so. She apologized to her sleeping daughter for all that had occurred that evening before kissing her again barely holding back the tears as she did so. When she re-entered the living room Regina was sitting where she had left her. She turned when she heard Emma enter the room and seeing the distress and tears in Emma's eyes she stood immediately and gathered her in her arms.

"Oh Emma," Regina says as she hugs her tightly and kisses the side of her head.

"Gina I was so scared," Emma whispers as she cries and grabs Regina tightly.

They stood like that holding one another for a long time.

"Sorry about our date," Emma says as she pulls back to look in those amazing mocha eyes.

"It's not your fault," Regina says using the pad of her thumb to wipe away a tear from Emma's cheek. Emma takes Regina's hand and leads her to the couch.

"Talk to me Emma please," Regina says after a few minutes of them sitting on the couch with Emma huffing and shaking her head every now and then.

"How could I have been so stupid for so long Regina?" Emma says with a groan.

"What do you mean?" Regina says not sure why Emma thinks she is stupid.

"Killian, so blindly doing things for him. Not seeing that he was pulling me away from Alex all the time. She gets so afraid I am leaving now and oh god you should've seen her earlier when he was here banging on the door. I have never seen her like that. It broke my heart," Emma says as she the tears form in her eyes again.

"Hey, don't blame yourself here. You were working to make a good life for you and Alex and that is what you have achieved. Look at this lovely home, and that little girl is wonderful, she stole my heart," Regina says honestly squeezing Emma's hands.

"How could I be so blind?" Emma says again squeezing her eyes closed.

"Stop Emma. You were working your ass off for that little girl. That little girl that you took into your life and loved. That little girl who when she looks at you thinks you can pluck the stars from the sky. Before you came into the kitchen, she told me you were her hero. That you stopped Killian getting in here. Emma, she doesn't think you abandoned her. You are her hero," Regian says honestly squeezing Emma's hands trying to get those words to sink into Emma.

"Really?" Emma says in disbelief.

"Yes really," Regina says with a laugh.

"You are an amazing mother Emma. From the very first moment I met you, you have been showing it. The way you calmed Henry that day. I was so in awe of you," Regina says with a slight blush "and then when I came to do the story on you and hearing all about how you have come through a bad start in life to get to where you are. Emma you are an inspiration."

Emma is speechless after Regina's little speech.

"Listen I know our date got ruined, and it is still early enough how about I order us a pizza and we can talk or watch a movie?" Emma says shyly drawing patters on Regina's hand that rests in her lap now.

"That sounds lovely," Regina says and as Emma gets up to go and order the pizza Regina pulls her back to her and gives her a searing kiss. Emma smiles as Regina pulls back.

"Just wanted to start our date off the way I had intended," Regina says with a smirk.

"Kissing at the start of the date?" Emma says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just wanted to make my intentions clear," Regina says with a grin. Emma laughs as she kisses Regina's hand and heads to get a takeout menu for the pizza place down the street. They select the pizza and Emma makes the call.

"I just want to check on Alex," Emma says nervously as she indicates towards the bedrooms.

"Sure thing," Regina responds with a smile.

Emma peeks in the door of Alex's room to see her daughter still sound asleep. She takes a deep breath that her daughter is safe and sound. She heads to the kitchen and grabs two glasses and a bottle of wine from the fridge.

"Sorry hope you like white wine it is all I have at the minute," Emma says as she leaves the bottle and glasses down.

"It's perfect Emma," Regina says with a smile as Emma pours the wine.

"Did you want to watch a movie?" Emma asks.

"No, I think I would just like to talk and get to know you," Regina says as she takes the glass from Emma and sits back against the couch.

"How about a little music then," Emma says as she presses some buttons on the remote control and some nice jazz music comes on. Emma picks up her glass and curls her legs underneath her.

"I just want to say that I am sorry for tonight and us missing our date," Emma says again looking down.

"Well what do you think we are doing right now?" Regina says with a smile.

"Seems like a date to me. Drinks, food on the way and a beautiful lady for me to talk to," Regina continues.

"Right you are," Emma says with a smile and a slight blush.

"So how are you settling in in Boston?" Emma asks.

"I really like it. I mean it was a huge move for me and Henry, but I had to do it for us," Regina says honestly.

"Do you miss home?" Emma asks.

"Not really, all I had there was my parents and Kathryn. I talk all the time to Kathryn still and as you know my parents still drop around all the time," Regina says with a smile.

"Yes, I remember," Emma says with a laugh.

"Have you decided what you want to do job wise?" Regina asks.

Emma slightly winces at the question given how her evening has gone.

"I am not sure. With everything that happened this evening I just don't know," Emma says with a sigh. Regina reaches over a hand to take Emma's and intertwines their fingers together.

"Sorry I should have laid off that question a bit for this evening," Regina says.

"It's ok," Emma says with a smile and a squeeze of Regina's hand. She is enjoying the feel of Regina's fingers locked in hers.

"How is Henry?" Emma asks after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"He is good. Was being spoiled and cuddled by my mother when I left," Regina says with a smile.

A smile that Emma loves to see on her. It looks really good on her and she looks forward to seeing a lot more of it.

"How's work?" Emma asks.

"It's good. I am just trying to get to know everyone and remember names," Regina says.

Just then a knock at the door causes Emma to jump slightly. Regina squeezes her hand.

"It's probably just the pizza, I will get it. Was my date anyways," Regina says as she bounds off the couch and to the door. Regina returns with the pizza in her hands and sets it on the table.

Emma is still sitting there and hasn't really moved since Regina got up. She is lost in her thoughts. But not thoughts of Killian but thoughts of Regina. Of how nice this feels right now, of how calm and happy she is when she is in Regina's company. Of the scene in the kitchen with Alex and how Regina had brought her a flower too. A flower that was now currently in a water jar beside Alex's bed.

"Hey," Regina says gently as she places a hand on Emma's knee thinking she is lost in thoughts of Killian.

This breaks Emma from her thoughts, and she takes Regina's hand in hers causing Regina to smile. Emma pulls Regina to her and seals her lips over Regina's. The kiss is slow and soft, but it is sending much more messages between the two women. It's a promise to one another. There is feeling and emotions being expressed in it that really both women think it is way too early for bit it is there.

"Wow," Regina's exclaims as they break for air and keep their foreheads resting together. Their hands together and fingers intertwined. Emma hums in response. Both women just enjoying this moment together.

* * *

Author's Note

Apologies for the delay college is really kicking my butt


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 21**

Giggling. That is what she hears first. Then she hears shuffling, and something being dragged. She shifts slightly in her position, not really registering the sounds. She feels something warm beside her. She shuffles again and then she hears a moan beside her and realises there is an arm left across the waist and she is holding hands with the mystery arm. She opens her eyes and realises she is not in her own house. She gasps and jumps up.

"Morning Gina," comes a chirpy little voice from near her.

She turns and sees Alex smiling at her.

"Morning Alex," Regina responds a little confused. Panicking as she remembers Henry.

"Shit," she says as she jumps and looks for her phone. Her jump wakes Emma.

"Regina!" Emma exclaims confused as to what is happening. She lifts up off the couch looking at a panicked Regina rifling through her purse.

"Morning Momma," Alex says as she clambers towards her mother.

"Morning Duck," Emma says still confused.

"Shit," Regina exclaims as she lets her bag fall.

"Momma Gina said a bad word," Alex says as she looks seriously at her mother.

"Regina are you ok?" Emma asks as she looks at Regina picking her bag off the floor.

"I have to find my phone," Regina says. Emma spots the phone on the coffee table.

"It's here," Emma says picking it up and handing it to Regina.

"Thanks," Regina says as she presses a few buttons and holds the phone to her ear.

"Hi mother, sorry I fell asleep," Regina says as she listens intently to the reply.

"Ok, I will be home soon I am sorry mother," Regina says again.

"Ok talk soon," Regina says and hangs up. She holds the phone looking at it disbelievingly.

"Everything ok?" Emma asks. Regina turns to look at the counch where her two favourite blondes are now looking at her with the same look on their face.

"Yes, it seems someone answered my phone last night," Regina says looking at Alex.

"Duck did you answer Regina's phone," Emma asks looking at her daughter not sure if Regina was annoyed or not.

"I gots up last night to go pee and I heard it ringing. I tried to wake Gina to answer it but I couldn't and then it stopped. I was going back to bed when it ringed again. So I answered and I talked to Gina's mom. Told her she was sleeping on the couch beside you momma," Alex explains looking scared at her mother thinking she was in trouble. Emma peers to her left at Regina who is trying to supress a laugh.

"Well thank you Alex for talking to my mom because she was worried about me," Regina says placing her hand out for Alex to take. Instead of taking it Alex jumps from Emma's lap into Regina causing the brunette to fall backwards into the couch laughing. Emma laughs along with them. She thinks this is perfect except Henry is missing. Wow Emma thinks where did that come from. Regina has now started tickling Alex.

"Momma, save me," Alex yells as Regina continues her assault. Emma pries Alex away and pins Regina to the couch. Alex runs away laughing into her room. Emma's attention now turns to the woman beneath her.

"Morning," Emma says as she leans slowly forward and connects her lips with Regina's.

"Morning," Regina whispers as Emma pulls back. The heat in both their eyes is not lost on the other. Pupils dilated and warm breath against each others lips.

"Momma I am hungry," Alex calls from her room.

"Ok baby, I will get breakfast," Emma says but she is yet to move away from Regina.

"I just want to thank you for everything yesterday and I would really like to take you out on our second date please?" Emma says with hope in her eyes.

"I would really enjoy that and there is no need to thank me," Regina says.

Emma goes to stand but before she does Regina pulls her back towards her.

"Need one more," Regina says as she places her lips on Emma's for one more quick kiss. They are broken a part when they hear giggling beside them. They pull apart and look at the giggling little girl beside them.

"Are you going to marry Gina momma?" Alex asks.

Both women become flustered and jump up.

"Breakfast baby?" Emma says looking at Alex.

"Yes please," Alex says as she leads the trio into the kitchen. Emma smiles a bit as she feels Regina's hand on the small of her back as they move causing the blonde to send a loving smile over her shoulder. This is something special she can feel it.

After breakfast Regina says that she needs to leave causing identical pouts on the two blondes. Regina laughs at the two. She gathers her things as Emma walks her to the door.

"Not quiet how I expected our first date to go but I enjoyed our evening together," Emma says as she helps Regina into her coat.

"I enjoyed it too. Can I call you later?" Regina asks.

"You better call me later," Emma says as she takes Regina's hand in hers and pulls her towards her. She puts a piece of hair that has fallen down behind Regina's ear and rubs her cheek with her knuckle.

"You are so beautiful," Emma whispers as she seals their lips together.

Regina moans which turns Emma on more than it should but right now with this woman in her arms she doesn't care. More giggling interrupts them as they break apart.

"Momma loves Gina," Alex taunts as Regina laughs.

"Duck I am going to tickle you so bad," Emma says as she turns to her daughter.

Alex takes off running.

"I will talk to you soon," Regina says as she pecks Emma once more.

Regina leaves with a smile on her face. Their date didn't go with what she had expected but she had spent a wonderful evening with Emma. They had spent hours talking and had evidently fallen asleep on the couch together. She hasn't slept so well in a long time and she hasn't felt so safe and warm in someone's arms in an even longer time. She thinks back over all they spoke about. Their pasts. Regina had listened as Emma told her that she was an orphan. That she had never been adopted and went from foster home to foster home. That is why Emma is so independent. Regina was in awe of the woman listening to her and what she went through in her youth. She admired Emma even more now and understands why adopting Alex meant so much despite Lily leaving her. They spoke about Lily and Daniel. They shared a lot for a first date, but it was nice. They were enjoying themselves. Then somewhere along the way they had fallen asleep.

Regina stepped into her new home and could hear the music coming from the kitchen. She smiles as she watches her parents dance with one another. Laughing and swirling around her kitchen. Henry is in his highchair clapping. She is so very lucky to have wonderful parents like this. She always knew she was lucky. Growing up she knew that her parents were so loving and supportive compared to other kids she grew up with and then hearing Emma's story last night made her luckier. She didn't pity Emma not at all. She was so in awe listening to her last night.

"Well hello dear," Cora says as she spots Regina at the door to the kitchen.

"Hi," Regina says moving into the kitchen and towards Henry.

"Hello baby," Regina says as she kisses his cheeks. She pulls a chair over beside him and starts to feed him his cooled food.

"How was your evening?" Henry Sr said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well giving that she just walked in the door I would say it was very good," Cora says with a smile.

"Is that good Henry?" Regina says concentrating on feeding her son.

"Oh I see she is ignoring us," Henry Sr says with a chuckle. Cora smiles at Henry Sr, but they are both so happy that Regina has found someone who makes her smile like she has been these past few weeks.

"Thank you two for babysitting," Regina says after a couple of moments.

"Ah she speaks," Cora says with a smirk, Regina responds by sticking her tongue out at her mother. This makes Cora's heart swell as her daughter's playful side was coming back. This was the Regina that had gone missing when she got married and this Emma Swan was bringing her back and Cora could not be happier.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 22**

A Friday morning finds Regina is typing away on her latest article about an assault case that is currently in court. The reason it was garnering such attention was a Senator's son was involved. As she was typing there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she calls barely looking up from her screen as she really wants to get this done so that she has nothing to work on over the weekend. Emma has arranged a second date for them on Saturday and she would really like to just clear her desk so that she can enjoy it more.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Mills," a voice says which finally breaks her concentration on her screen. She gasps as she sees a man standing there with a beautiful array of flowers.

"Yes, I am," Regina says standing.

"Great these are for you and if you could just sign here," the young man says as he places the flowers on Regina's desk and hands her the clipboard to sign.

"Sure thing," she replies as she scribbles her name and then hands the guy a tip.

"Thanks so much have a great day," he replies and heads out the door.

Regina spots the card in the flowers and opens it.

_Regina, _

_Can't wait for our date tomorrow night. Just wanted to send you a little something to let you know I was thinking of you. _

_Emma. _

Regina swoons a little at the card and picks up her phone to send the blonde a message.

"Well someone is popular," David says from the door before Regina can begin her text. She blushes slightly at her boss's words.

"Ya they are beautiful," Regina says as her eyes again land on the beautiful arrangement.

"This guy must be really trying to impress," David says with a chuckle as he looks at the flowers.

"She sure is," Regina says casually.

"Oh, my apologies," David says with a blush of his own. There is a small pause before anyone speaks again. Regina waiting for David's reaction and David unsure if he has just upset Regina.

"Did you need something?" Regina asks when the quiet was becoming awkward.

"I just came in to tell you that you are doing a great job here and I am happy with your work. You stuff has been great, and you are fitting in with everyone here so well," David says.

"Thanks David, that is nice to hear," Regina says.

"I should be finished the latest article in about 45 minutes, and I will send it on," Regina says. David's eyebrows go to his head.

"You are nearly finished already?" David says.

"Yes, it's not rushed I promise," Regina says thinking David may not like her getting it completed so quickly.

"No, I trust you Regina, the last guy that had your job was not as efficient as you," David says with a chuckle.

"Keep up the good work Regina," David says as he leaves her office.

She quickly gets back to her phone.

_**REGINA: **__Well I have a rather stunning display of flowers on my desk…._

_**EMMA: **__Well aren't you lucky…_

_**REGINA: **__I sure am. Thank you so much. I can't wait to see you either._

_**EMMA: **__I was afraid it would be too much, but I couldn't help it. _

_**REGINA: **__They are beautiful. Thank you. Any hints about our date tomorrow night?_

_**EMMA: **__There will be food… that's all you get. _

Regina laughs at the response. She normally doesn't like to be surprised but knowing it's Emma doing the planning she is ok with.

_**REGINA: **__Tease _

Regina knows her response is flirty but with Emma she just can't help it. She is in deep already she knows this. Its scary and exhilarating all at once. The years with Daniel now seem a waste except for Henry but then she supposes if she hadn't gone through it her path may not have brought her here to Emma then.

_**EMMA: **__Oh, you have no idea what I am capable of… _

Regina laughs and blushes at the response. She feels a little quiver through her body at the thought of Emma teasing her in delicious ways. She really needs to finish up her work so she can get home. Her wonderful parents are due this evening to stay up so that they can baby sit for her tomorrow. Unknown to Regina her parents have an ulterior motive for their visit as they are also house hunting. Storybrooke isn't the same without their daughter and grandson so they are planning on buying a new place that is close to their daughter but not suffocating her.

After 30 minutes Regina is finished and sending off her article to David and powering down her computer. She heads off out of the office and to her car. She fails to notice she is being watched from across the street as she gets into her car and drives off.

Meanwhile across town,

"But Momma why I gots to stay with Ruby? I wanna see Gina too!" Alex exclaims as her mother told her a short time ago that she was staying with Ruby and Dorothy tomorrow night so that Emma could take Regina out.

"I know baby but this one is for adults only," Emma tries to explain like she has been on and off since she told Alex.

"But its not fair Gina is my friend too," Alex exclaims as tears fill her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie I know she is maybe I can organise a time that you can see her too when I see her tomorrow," Emma says as she hugs her daughter feeling bad for the small girl. She loves that Alex has bonded with Regina but at the same time it is scary because if things don't go well with Regina, Alex may get hurt.

Alex lets go finally and heads over to the corner to play with her Lego without another word to her mother. Just then Emma gets a text message.

_**Regina: **__Hi, how is your evening going? _

_**Emma:**__ Ok, just told Alex I was seeing you tomorrow and she is upset. _

_**Regina: **__Oh, the poor munchkin, that is so cute. You want to bring her over now?_

_**Emma:**__ Oh, Regina that is so sweet, but you have your parents over, and you are spending time with them. _

_**Regina: **__And Alex coming over will stop me spending time with them how? They will still be here, and they really enjoyed her company the last time. _

_**Emma: **__Are you sure? _

_**Regina: **__Yes, I am sure, may be a little selfish on my part I kind of have the hots for her mother. _

Emma chuckles to herself and blushes at the response.

_**Emma: **__Oh really, that is an interesting piece of information. Word on the grapevine is that she has the hots for you too. _

_**Regina: **__Get your butt over here!_

_**Emma: **__Yes, your majesty. _

Emma heads over to Alex and stoops down. Alex is ignoring her and won't look at her mother. Emma thinks that she is in trouble when Alex is a teenager if this is the way she can act now.

"Hey Duck, want to go somewhere with me?" Emma asks.

Alex looks at her with a pout.

"Where?" Alex says sceptically.

"It's a surprise but I think you will really like it," Emma responds. Alex is thinking carefully about her answer. Emma smiles at her daughter's face as she internally weighs up her options.

"Ok," Alex finally says.

"Great let's go get your jacket and shoes," Emma says as she leaves out her hand to help Alex from the floor. The pair quietly get prepared to leave. Alex still not talking as she awaits to see where they are going before forgiving her mother.

They head off holding hands as Emma guides Alex through the streets to Regina's house. As Emma is walking, she spots a small shop that has flowers outside. She decides to buy some.

"Momma, are we going to see Gina?" Alex says about to burst. Emma laughs at having been caught out by the flowers.

"Yes Duck," Emma says with a smile. Alex hugs her mother's legs.

"Thanks Momma. Can I gets Gina a flower too? Like she gots for me?" Alex asks. Emma laughs and nods as Alex sets off to pick a flower for Regina. Alex picks out a sunflower. Emma pays for them and the pair are on their way immediately. After a few more minutes they arrive at Regina's house. Alex bounds up the steps to knock on the door with her flower in her hand.

After a couple of moments Regina answers the door and beams a smile as she sees her favourite blonde pair.

"Well hello there," Regina says stooping down to be on Alex's level.

"Hi Gina. I so happy to see you," Alex says as she smiles.

"Well I am very happy to see you too Alex," Regina says as she places a little curl that has come loose behind the little one's ear. Alex giggles at the movement.

"I gots this for you," Alex says handing the flower to Regina.

"Oh well this is so pretty," Regina says as she sniffs the petals. Alex is in awe of Regina. She adores her. She is watching every movement that Regina makes carefully.

"Why don't you two come on in? We ordered pizza which should be here soon, and we are going to watch a movie and maybe have some popcorn," Regina says as Alex's eyes nearly pop out of her head. Regina laughs at the little one as she stands and laughs again as she sees practically the same look on Emma's face. This pair really love their food. Alex heads into the house as Emma steps forward.

"Hi," Emma says in a shy voice.

"Hi yourself," Regina says as she pulls the blonde forwards for a kiss.

"Mm," Emma moans as their lips are together.

"I am glad you came over," Regina says as they break the kiss but leave their foreheads together. The pair both realising that they are falling fast for the other but wanting to go with it.

"Sure, you won't get sick of me seeing me again tomorrow?" Emma says with a smile but at the same time it is a fear. She doesn't want to be clingy.

"Not a chance," Regina says as she seals her lips to Emma's again.

"How about we close the door and stop letting the cold air in?" Cora calls from the kitchen knowing well what the pair are up to at the front door. This causes the two to blush at having been caught but a small laugh from Emma breaks the tension of the situation.

"These are for you," Emma says as she hands Regina the flowers and finally steps into the house fully allowing Regina to close the door. Both unaware of the menacing eyes that were watching them from across the street.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 23**

"Thanks so much for this guys," Emma says as she directs Alex into Ruby's apartment before she goes home to get ready for her date.

"It's no problem Emma," Ruby says as she takes Alex's bag from Emma.

"Here I got you this to say thanks as well," Emma says handing Dorothy a bottle of her favourite wine.

"Thanks Emma, that is too sweet," Dorothy says giving the blonde a hug.

"How is Regina?" Dorothy asks delighted that Emma has finally found someone after the whole Lily thing. She deserves someone special in her life and the change in Emma since Regina came along was amazing. She was happier. Not that you would ever describe Emma as unhappy but now she was a more vibrant happy. Also not working for that douchebag Killian anymore was helping. Dorothy though believed that this new light in Emma was because of Regina.

"Ok Duck, I will collect you in the morning and we will go to the market?" Emma says as she hugs and kisses her daughter goodbye.

"Ok Momma. Tell Gina I says hi," Alex responds. Alex had not left Regina's lap the entire evening when Emma and Alex had been there last night. Regina went to get the pizza Alex went too. Regina went to make the popcorn Alex went too. Regina was enjoying having the little one look up to her like that.

"Thanks again," Emma says to Ruby as her best friend walks her to the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ruby says with a smirk.

Emma flips her off as Ruby laughs and closes the door. Emma rushes home to get ready. She has booked a table at a roof top restaurant so Regina can see the whole city. Emma was getting nervous the closer to the time to go came. She really like Regina and wanted this to go well. She was also very aware of the heat in Regina's eyes anytime the pair met now. She felt it too. She was wondering if tonight was the night that they might sleep together. She was planning it, but she was preparing herself for the possibility. She was ready to go there. She really wanted Regina. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She got herself dressed in a smart suit that always made her look great but one that she was very comfortable wearing. It was navy suit jacket with the lapels trimmed with black and navy pants. She had a low-cut white shirt inside it giving off a hint of cleavage. She sprayed on her favourite perfume and looked at her efforts in the mirror. She as very happy with how she looked. She picked up the box of chocolates and the wine she had purchased for Regina and headed out the door.

Meanwhile Regina was also getting ready. She too was having the same thoughts as Emma. She knew Emma had her heart broken by Lily walking out on her like that much like a lot of people had through out her life. She wanted to prove to Emma that she was going to be there for her and that she wasn't going to walk away and leave her like so many other had. However, she was a woman with needs and she really needed to get into Emma's pants. She laughed at her thoughts and how badly she wanted Emma. She never wanted Daniel this much. She doesn't recall wanting Elsa this much either. She didn't want to go telling her mother she wouldn't be home because she was not in the mood for the teasing that would sure follow but she was really thinking about asking to go back to Emma's place after their dinner if Emma had nothing else planned. Maybe she was being too forward, but she knew from looking in Emma's eyes that she wanted Regina too. She applied her red lipstick to her plump lips and smacked them together. She took a step back to have a look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a red suit. She always enjoyed the way it made her feel. She had for gone wearing a shirt inside to show off her cleavage a bit and was delighted with how she looked. She made her way downstairs just now awaiting Emma's arrival. Her parents were in the kitchen feeding Henry.

"Well look at you," Cora says as she notices her daughter first.

"You look amazing dear. Poor Emma won't know what hit her," Cora finishes. Regina laughs at her mother.

She was about to respond when there was a knock at the door that sent her heart fluttering.

"Should we be expecting you home this time dear?" Cora says with a grin on her face and a chuckle from her father.

"Mother," Regina chastises as she moves to the door eager as always to see Emma.

Emma is standing there in an amazing suit with a single red rose in her hand.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady," she says as she hands over the flower and pulls a gift bag with the wine and chocolates from behind her back.

"Emma you look stunning," Regina says as she takes the gifts from Emma.

"You look amazing," Emma says back to the brunette trying not to get caught looking at Regina's chest, but man is Regina looking fine in that suit.

"We should get going," Emma says as she shows Regina that she has a taxi waiting for them.

"Sure thing," Regina says as she just about pulls her eyes from the blonde and heads to get her purse from the table.

She moves back to the kitchen kissing Henry and her dad goodbye. Her mother has moved into the hallway where she is now chatting with Emma.

"Bye mother," Regina says as she moves to hug her mother and then towards Emma.

"Have a great time," Cora responds. Emma blushes slightly as Cora's tone was slightly suggestive.

They head off down the steps with their hands together and fingers interlocked. Butterflies fluttering in both their stomachs. Again, both oblivious to being watched.

Emma had already told the driver where they were going so as no to ruin the surprise for Regina, so they headed off. Emma is playing with Regina's hand a feeling that makes the butterflies in Regina's stomach go even more crazy.

"Emma," Regina calls after they have been rather quiet for a few moments. Hearing her name brings the blondes attention back to her companion.

"Is everything ok?" Regina asks. Concerned because the blonde was being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Yes, sorry, I was just thinking about the day we met," Emma says with a find smile looking at Regina.

"Ah yes, I should thank my son for being so cranky I guess," Regina says as she squeezes the blonde's hand.

"I actually noticed you before that but was too nervous to come over and talk to you," Emma admits.

"Oh really," Regina exclaims.

"Yes," Emma says with a blush.

"You were sitting in the chairs waiting to board and you had Henry on your lap. You were reading him a story," Emma says as Regina nods remembering.

"A guy came over talking to you and you said you were taken," Emma says, as Regina remembers the guy that had come and spoke to her, he smelled of pinecones. She told him she was taken so he would leave her alone.

"I was gutted but thought a beautiful woman like you would have to be taken and that I would never be that lucky," Emma says as her eyes lock on Regina's. After all this Regina leans in and places a tender kiss on Emma's lips. Nothing deep just a kiss that said more than any words they could share right now. Emma smiles as the break apart. Just then the cab comes to a stop and after a little discussion over who should pay Emma wins and pays the guy. Emma takes Regina's hand again as she guides her towards the restaurant. As they get to the top floor of the building where they will be eating Regina is mesmerized by the view and twinkling lights of the city. They are guided to a table near the windows. Emma thanks the host and takes a seat.

"Hello, my name is Ariel and I will be your server this evening. Could I start you ladies off with a drink?" a young red-haired girl asks them.

"Yes, could we have a bottle of chateaunauf de pape please?" Emma asks causing Regina's eyebrows to raise a little as Emma winks at Regina. It is Regina's favourite.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew that was my favourite wine?" Regina asks with a suspicious gaze.

"I may or may not have picked your mother's brains," Emma says with a please grin as she takes her menu and begins to browse it. Regina chuckles but is delighted that Emma is going to these lengths to make the evening enjoyable. Regina too beings looking at the menu impressed by the variety it has. Ariel returns with the wine which Emma insists Regina tastes.

"It's beautiful thanks," Regina says smiling at Ariel.

Ariel pours out their glasses and leaves the bottle on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" she asks. Both women look to the other for confirmation with a nod.

"Great what will it be?" Ariel asks. Emma nods at Regina to go first.

"I will have the grilled salmon please," Regina says.

"I will get the chicken parmesan please." Emma says as Ariel nods.

"Great. Thanks ladies," Ariel says with a smile "that shouldn't be long to get out to you and in the meantime if you need anything else let me know."

"Emma this place is fabulous," Regina says as she slides her hand across the table to get the blonde's that is left there. She locks their fingers together as she gazes at the view with a smile. She never thought after everything that Daniel had put her through that she would feel happier than she ever had.

"Well the view out there is good but the one across the table from me is out of this world," Emma says her gaze never wavering from the brunette. Her stamen causes Regina to turn her eyes back to the blonde and Emma notices immediately the blush.

"How is my best friend?" Regina asks.

"She is good. She would not stop talking about you all day," Emma says with a laugh. Regina smiles fondly at this.

"She is such a wonderful little girl Emma. You have done an amazing job with her," Regina says as she connects her eyes with vibrant green ones again. She picks up Emma's hand and brings it to her lips kissing it twice before gently placing their connected hands back onto the table.

"She is an awesome kid but it's all her. She has got bundles of personality. How is master Henry?" Emma asks blushing at the brunette's compliments and actions.

"He is great. The move hasn't seemed to unsettle him at all," Regina says happily.

"How is your work going?" Emma continues.

"It's good. I am just happy to be doing something I love. What about you? Have you made any decisions?" Regina asks.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Gold on Tuesday. He is very eager to get me into his company. They are expanding and he wants me to be one of his architects. I have explained to him that I don't want a job with a lot of travel because of Alex and to be fair to the guy he seems really family orientated. He has a wife and a son too, so he seems to understand me not wanting to leave Alex. I am hopeful we can work something out," Emma says happily.

"Oh, Emma I am so happy for you," Regina says with a beaming smile. Having seen first-hand how scared Emma was after the whole Killian incident she is very happy to know that Emma won't be working for him anymore.

Their meals soon arrive, and the evening continues with chatter and flirting. Once they are finished, they sip on the last of the wine before Emma settles the bill. Regina doesn't want the date to end but she is now very nervous to ask about going back to Emma's. Their flirting all night was great.

"Hey," Emma says as she takes Regina's hand.

"I have an idea if you would like to go somewhere else. I understand if you need to return home," Emma says hopefully.

"What's the idea?" Regina asks thrilled that their date is not ending.

"I know a great place nearby where there is dancing," Emma says.

"Sounds great," Regina says as they head to the lifts.

The enter the small place which has a nice but not overwhelming crowd. They take a table in a booth and slide in. A server comes and takes their drinks order. Emma suggest the apple cider which they both get.

Emma is about to turn and speak when she feels Regina move closer to her and when she turns her head Regina's lips meet her own. This kiss is filled with want from both. They pull back.

"Wow," Emma exclaims.

"Sorry, I have been dying to do that for a while now," Regina says as she is slightly embarrassed by her urges.

"No problem," Emma responds with a smile. Their drinks come and it is a much needed one. Both women feeling the heat of being so close to the other.

"Will you dance with me?" Emma asks shyly.

"I thought you would never ask," Regina responds as she moves to get out of the booth. Emma follows nearly tripping over herself trying to keep up with Regina. As the pair make it to the dancefloor Prince's the most beautiful girl in the world is playing. Emma can't help but think how perfect it is. Emma places her hands-on Regina's hips and Regina puts hers on Emma's shoulders. Regina is getting hotter by the second being this close to the blonde and Emma isn't fairing much better. Without them realising they are getting closer and closer together until there is no space between them. The tension is so high you could almost reach out and touch it. Regina breaks and brings her lips to Emma's causing a moan from the blonde. They continue to move not even knowing what song is on now they just know it is a slow one.

As they continue to dance and kiss for a few more songs Regina finally can't take anymore.

"Emma," she whispers into their intimate bubble.

"Mm," is all Emma responds.

"Take me to bed please," Regina says as Emma looks at her now very dark eyes filled with so much lust. Emma nods as she quickly grabs Regina's hand and moves back to get their coats and bags.

Once out on the street Emma flags a taxi as quick as she can. She knows at the start of the night she wasn't sure if she wanted to take this step with Regina tonight. But after spending the evening with this intoxicating woman all doubt is gone from her mind. She wants Regina and by the looks in Regina's eyes she wants Emma too. And that is all Emma needs to know.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer in first chapter **

**Chapter 24**

The taxi driver can't go fast enough for the pair in the back seat. They are really trying to control themselves. They are sitting a bit away from each other afraid that if they touch each other they would be giving the driver more than he bargained for. He finally pulls up outside Emma's building and Emma hands him over some cash. She is pretty sure she has given him a rather generous tip but right now she couldn't care less. Regina is waiting on the curb for her as she climbs out of the taxi. They both stand looking at one another before Regina reaches out her hand for Emma. Emma smiles and takes the hand offered to her and leads them into the building.

The doors close on the elevator and slowly Regina turns herself so that she is standing in front of Emma. She presses her lips to thin pink ones and they both moan. The kiss is perfect. It is slow and promising. Promises of the future of this night and much more. The elevator dings as they reach Emma's floor. They move through the hallway and Emma fumbles slightly with the keys as Regina presses herself into Emma's back and nibbles her ear lobe. Emma despite the teasing gets the door open.

Emma opens the door and allows Regina to walk in. She kicks the door closed with her foot as she reaches for the tantalizing brunette in front of her. She pulls Regina to her and presses their lips together again. She could never get tired of kissing these lips. She knows it is too early to be thinking this, but she doesn't care. With Regina in her arms right now she is lost in everything Regina. She slips Regina's jacket of her shoulders while continuing the kiss. The jacket drops to the floor. Crumpled but Regina couldn't care less with Emma all over her like this the jacket could remain creased forever. Emma begins backing Regina up towards the bedrooms as Regina gets Emma's jacket off and it too is left in a heap on the floor. They enter the bedroom where Emma again kicks the door closed. Finally, they break apart both looking at the lust filled eyes of the other. They both know they have never felt like this before. Regina's nerves are now getting the better of her. It has been a long time since she has been with a woman. What if she can't please Emma? What if she isn't good enough for Emma? Emma is watching closely as all these emotions flow across Regina's face. Emma cups her cheek slowly so as not to startle her because she is clearly lost in her own world right now.

"Hey," Emma says as she tries to get Regina to look at her again.

Brown eyes meet green ones.

"If you don't want to do this that is perfectly ok. We can wait until you are ready," Emma says as she continues to run her thumb on Regina's cheek in a calming way. Regina shakes her head and tries to get some words to come out.

"It's…been a while," Regina says shyly.

"Hey, it's been a while for me too," Emma says as she presses a kiss to Regina's cheek.

"We can take all the time in the world," Emma says as she presses a kiss to the other cheek.

"What if I don't make you…. you know cum," Regina says bashfully.

"Oh, Regina, you don't realize the effect you have on me. I am almost ready to cum from what we have already done," Emma says not one bit ashamed of the affect Regina has on her.

"Really?" Regina says eyes shooting to meet Emma's to search out a lie. But there is no lie there, just honesty and caring.

"Yes," Emma whispers as she catches Regina's lips with hers. The kiss is much softer than what got them to the bedroom.

"I want you," Regina says as they break for air.

"I'm yours," Emma whispers back which causes the breath to catch in Regina's throat at the honesty coming from the blonde. Well if Emma can be brave and say these things to Regina than she can be brave and go for it.

"Take me to bed Emma," Regina whispers as she teases her tongue along Emma's lips.

"Your wish is my command," Emma says as she grabs the back of Regina's thighs and lifts her causing a hearty laugh from Regina. Emma moves them to her bed. The show of strength turning Regina on even more if it were possible. Regina's blazer buttons get opened and a pool of fresh heat hits Emma's core as she gazes on the red bra underneath. She kisses a line down Regina's chest before placing a delicate kiss on each bra covered nipple. The action causing Regina to buck her hips off the bed making Emma grin.

Regina sits up wanting to get even with Emma and not wanting her to have all the control. She moves to Emma's buttons as Emma sits straddled across Regina's legs. She gets the buttons open and the shirt buttons follow. Emma removes them and throws them somewhere into the room. That's tomorrows problem. Regina's gaze is such a turn on. Emma loves that she gives this reaction to Regina. Regina moves her head forward capturing Emma's nipple through her bra. Emma moans at the contact and runs her hands up and through her hair. The action sets off some primal urge in Regina to take Emma now. With one swift movement Regina has Emma on her back with their heads facing the bottom of the bed. Emma giggles at being taken by surprise like this. Regina now straddling Emma takes one of Emma's hands and interlocks their fingers above Emma's head. Her other hand moves to the button on Emma's slacks. She slowly undoes the button and the zip. She slides her hand into the space she has created and touches Emma's throbbing centre through her underwear.

"Fuck Gina," Emma exclaims. The first time the shortened name has fallen from her lips.

"That's what I am trying to do," Regina says seductively as she captures Emma's lips. She moves down peppering kisses on Emma's torso as she continues to lightly tease Emma through her underwear which is driving Emma insane. She reaches where Emma's pants are resting open on her hips and looks up asking for permission to remove them. Emma lifts her hips off the bed and Regina removes them with ease. She sits back on her heels and admires this beauty strewn across the bed. Blonde locks falling every which way and Emma breathing heavily with a red tinge to her cheeks. This is a site she could get used too rather quickly. Emma catches Regina in her moment and swiftly sits up and brings Regina to her. They kiss, Emma sitting with Regina straddling her again. Regina's hands move around Emma's back as she opens Emma's bra. Emma helps take it off and copies removing Regina's. They seal their lips together again and moan as their breasts come together skin to skin for the first time. Emma can't help but feel how good this feels. It was never like this with Lily. Was more like wham bam thank you ma'am.

Emma moves the button on Regina's pants needing to see more of this goddess in her lap. She opens it and the zip before nudging Regina's backwards causing her to land with a laugh on the pillows. Emma's hands go straight for the pants and she removes them.

"So beautiful," Emma says as lust filled eyes gaze and caramel skin for the first time. Regina blushes at the look on Emma's face. Proud to have this effect on Emma. Emma looks now at Regina's underwear and her heart starts beating so fast, she can see the wetness there she can see how turned on Regina is right now. Regina blushes under Emma's stare.

"Don't you be blushing you are stunning," Emma says as she crawls her way up Regina's body.

They kiss as Emma's hands start to roam Regina's body. Regina surprises her again by flipping them so she is on top. She straddles Emma's stomach and Emma moans feeling the heat from Regina's core. Regina leans down and kisses Emma and starts a trail of kisses towards her goal. She swirls her tongue around Emma's right nipple and sucks it into her mouth. Her hand is on the left breast massaging it and teasing the nipple. She swaps sides and lavishes the left breast with her tongue. She trails kisses down Emma's taut stomach. She can smell her destination. She places her thumbs inside the waistband of Emma's underwear. Emma nods with her lip held between her teeth as she tries to control herself knowing that very soon Regina's mouth will be where she wants it the most. Underwear discarded to the floor somewhere. Regina runs her hands along the inside of Emma's thighs spreading them. Regina's eyes are on Emma's core and if Emma could use something to define Regina's look right now it is a lion get ready to devour its prey. Regina moves slowly and trails kisses up Emma's leg. She places a kiss just above Emma's trimmed curls. Then she slides her tongue along Emma's slit causing a deep moan from the blonde. She repeats the motion again enjoying the site of Emma writhing on the bed. She sucks Emma's lower lips into her mouth and releases them slowly. Emma is so wet, and it makes Regina wetter. Regina moves her attention to Emma's clit, and she swirls her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth. Slowly she sucks on it as Emma begins to buck her hips into Regina's mouth. Regina teases Emma's hole with a finger causing another moan from Emma and now a hand tangled into Regina's hair while the other grabs onto her own breast. Emma is in the throws of passion and desire right now. She is building towards her orgasm deliciously. She has never been built up like this before. Regina places a finger into Emma and slowly brings it out. She keeps this up as she builds a rhythm.

"More Regina please," Emma cries from above her.

Regina adds another finger to Emma's slit as her juices make entrance so easy. She can feel Emma clench onto her fingers when the enter her. She is almost at orgasm Regina can tell from the rippling of her inner walls. Regina adjust the fingers inside looking for Emma's sensitive spot and when she does Emma really begins to buck.

"Oh, Gina baby this is so so good," Emma cries. Emma is almost there. Regina decides to send her into bliss by curling her fingers inside at the same tip doubling her efforts of sucking Emma's clit. After two pumps of her hand Emma is coming. She is arched off the bed riding the pleasure that has been lapped upon her as Regina guides her through the rest of her orgasm. Regina takes her fingers from the blonde and places them into her mouth sucking off the juices. Emma moans at the sight and pulls Regina to her.

"That was incredible," Emma says as she pulls Regina in for a kiss, loving her taste on Regina's lips and tongues.

The kisses are slow and tender between the pair as Emma recovers. Before Regina can react, Emma has swung a leg across Regina as she wants to take her turn.

"My go," Emma says as she licks her lips before kissing Regina. Emma begins playing with Regina's nipples as she kisses the brunette. Regina loves having her breast played with and Emma is catching on to this the more she does it. The little moans and movements from Regina's body telling her all she needs to know. As much as she wants to keep playing with Regina's breasts, she needs to move on she has another goal in mind. She licks a line from Regina's breasts to her naval. She circles her tongue around Regina's bellybutton before dipping her tongue inside it causing Regina to buck off the bed. Emma looks up to Regina as she hooks her fingers into her underwear.

"May I?" Emma asks.

"Yes please," Regina gasps as she cannot wait for this.

Emma pulls the underwear eagerly from Regina's legs and tosses them aside. Emma moans at the sight of Regina glistening in front of her.

"I have wanted you since I first saw you," Regina declares as she watches Emma looking at her ready to devour her.

"I have wanted you since before you knew me," Emma says with a laugh. She lowers herself between Regina's legs ready to feast. She licks the length of Regina. She moans at the taste. She buries her face between Regina's legs. Regina places her hand on Emma's head as her other hand grabs the bed because in this moment, she feels she may fly off this earth. Emma kisses, nibbles and sucks at Regina's core. She then buries her tongue into Regina causing the brunette to cry out in pleasure. Emma moves a finger to start teasing Regina's clit as she continues to press her tongue further into Regina. Regina starts bucking her hips pressing herself further onto Emma's face. The sight of Regina practically fucking herself on Emma's tongue has Emma having another small orgasm herself as this is so hot. She keeps pace and rhythm with Regina. She feels her jaw start to tire but she will not remove herself as she watches the brunette writhe above her. Emma continues lavishing attention on Regina, and she feels Regina is on the edge. She presses her fingers on Regina's clit and it is this action the sends Regina over the edge into oblivion.

"OH EMMA!" she screams as she arches herself more onto Emma's tongue. This is divine. She cannot stop herself grinding more onto Emma as her orgasm takes over her entire body. She has heard of these toe curling orgasms, but she has never had one. She finally settles herself back onto the bed and taps Emma's head to get her to come up to her.

"You are phenomenal," Regina says as she wipes some of her cum off Emma's face and licks it off her fingers. Emma is nearly ready for round two on seeing that sight but a yawn from Regina has her rethinking.

"Sorry," Regina says with a chuckle "I have never cum like that. It has taken a lot out of me."

"That's ok," Emma says with a smile as she moves herself beside Regina.

"Let's get some sleep," Emma says sweetly.

They climb under the blankets and it is not long after both are nodding off but not before a few stolen kisses.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 25**

Regina wakes the next morning to a warm body pressed against her. She smiles as the memories of the night before coming back to her. Emma's hand is on Regina's stomach. The blonde is also pressed into her back. Regina feels so happy in this moment. She turns in Emma's arms. She studies Emma's face. Her curls have fallen onto some of it. She pushes some of the blonde tresses out of Emma's face. A small hum comes from the blonde.

Regina can't resist leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to pink lips.

"Mm" comes from the blonde. As a small smile slips onto the blonde's mouth.

"That's a nice way to wake up," Emma whispers.

"I agree," Regina says as she kisses the blonde again.

"I am just glad it wasn't a dream," Emma says as she pulls Regina closer and finally opens her eyes.

Regina laughs at Emma's response to her. Emma presses her lips to Regina's. Regina wraps her arms around the blonde. Things never felt like this with Daniel. She thought she had the love of her life in Daniel in the beginning. With Emma everything feels more. It's like the volume and the colour of everything is brighter and louder with Emma.

"You are making it very hard to leave this bed Miss Swan," Regina purrs when they break for air.

"So why leave," Emma says with a smirk as she teases her hands at the apex of Regina's thighs.

"Because we both have children," Regina responds but she opens her legs a little more to allow Emma access. Emma's fingers tease into Regina's folds as she takes a peep at the clock on her bed side table.

"It's still early, I definitely have time for this," Emma smirks as her fingers enter Regina. Regina moans at having the blonde inside her again.

"Oh yes," Regina responds as she rolls her hips onto Emma's fingers more. Regina moves her hand down to Emma's core. Emma's hips buck as Regina's fingers make contact with her. Regina smiles salaciously at the response from the blonde. Regina slides her fingers into Emma.

"This time together," Regina says as she curls her digits inside the blonde. Emma can only nod at the feeling of the brunette's fingers inside her.

They both pick up pace trying to bring the ultimate feeling to one another. The kisses are messy but good.

"Yes baby," Emma exclaims as her pussy walls clench at Regina's fingers. Regina moans as she feels this. Regina herself is becoming undone at the blonde's expert touch.

"Nearly there Gina," Emma moans breathlessly.

"Mmm," is all Regina can respond.

They both cum together calling out the other's name.

Emma smiles blissfully at Regina who is smiling back with her lip trapped in her teeth.

"You are amazing," Emma says as she kisses Regina. There are more feelings in this kiss than in any of the others they have shared. They both know that this can be a really special relationship between the pair.

"How about a shower and then some breakfast?" Emma says when they break from their kiss.

Regina leans over Emma landing the blonde on her back. She kisses her deeply and then pulls back fast.

"Race ya!" Regina exclaims as she leaps from the bed towards the blonde's bathroom leaving a stunned Emma laughing and trying to catch her. Emma catches her just inside the shower as Regina turns on the hot water causing the two women to yelp as the first streams are cold. Regina is blissfully happy right now. She is back to the playful person she was years before she met Daniel. The one she was with Elsa. She smiles as Emma wraps her arms around her. She feels more than with Elsa, she is falling fast for Emma but for once in her life she is going with this. The shower takes a little longer than either of them meant but they are just in their bubble right now.

A while later they are at the door of Emma's apartment saying goodbye.

"Emma this was a really amazing date," Regina says with a beaming smile as she plays with some of Emma's long blonde curls.

"I know," Emma says with a cocky grin earning her a smack on the shoulder from the laughing brunette.

"When can I see you again?" Emma asks holding Regina's hands in hers, loving how well they fit together.

"How about a walk in the park tomorrow with the kids?" Regina asks a little fear in her that she was asking too much of Emma and being too needy.

"Sounds perfect," Emma says with a beaming smile.

"I will call you later to organise," Emma says as she leans in for a searing kiss.

"How do you expect me to go home after you kiss me like that?" Regina says with a laugh.

"Just making sure you come back," Emma says with a smirk.

"Oh, I will be back," Regina says with a grin of her own.

"Bye Emma, talk to you later," Regina finally says after another kiss. Emma reluctantly lets Regina's hand go.

Regina steps out into the street with a beaming smile on her face as she takes off walking, if she didn't know any better, she would swear that there was someone watching her.

"Mammmmaaaaa," Is all Emma hears before a small blonde bullet comes hurtling into her.

"Ooomph," Emma exclaims as the ball comes hurtling into her stomach.

"Hi duck," Emma says as she hugs her little girl.

"Where Gina?" Alex asks as she looks around her mother for her best friend.

"She went home baby," Emma says as she smiles at her daughter but waits for the reaction.

"No fair Momma, I wanted to see her," Alex exclaims.

"You will baby, we are going to meet her tomorrow in the park for a walk ok?" Emma says pushing her daughter hair behind her ear.

"Fine," is grumbled at her as Alex clambers back into Ruby's apartment to get her stuff.

"Well hello there,", Ruby says with a big grin.

Emma smiles at her friend.

"Morning," she says with a smirk.

"Morning indeed," says Ruby looking at the clock ticking towards one o'clock.

"How was Alex?" Emma asks as she steals a chip from Ruby's lunch plate.

Ruby attempts to slap her hand away causing Emma to laugh.

"I see we are changing the subject, then are we?" Ruby says with a raised eyebrow.

"We didn't have a subject," Emma says with a smirk causing Dorothy to laugh.

"Mmm, ok then, Alex was an angel as always. How was your date?" Ruby enquires.

"It was good," Emma says with a smirk of her own.

"Seems that is all we are going to get babe," Dorothy says with a smile as she watches the stand off between the two friends.

Ruby glares at her friend trying to break her but Emma just remains smirking back at her.

"Ready to go mama," Alex yells from the hall.

"Great duck," Emma says standing and sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Bye Dorothy, thanks for looking after her," Emma says with another smirk towards her best friend.

Ruby pushes her friend out the door causing Emma to laugh.

Dorothy scolds her girlfriend before pulling her into her for a kiss.

"How are we supposed to have kids if you already are one?" Dorothy says with a smile.

"I can't wait," Ruby says with a smirk as she rubs her girlfriend's flat belly.

"A couple more weeks and we can tell her," Dorothy says as she places her hand on top of her girlfriend's.

* * *

Author's note - Sorry I kind of lost my way with this one, suffered some writer's block. This isn't the best chapter but I had it partially complete so I finished it and decided to post. I will continue this now that I have figured my way to go. Hope everyone is staying safe and keeping well in this craziness of the world right now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**Chapter 26**

Monday morning rolls around and finds Regina smiling to herself as she steps out of her car. Henry was gone with her parents for the day rather than attending day care, so she didn't need to drop him off this morning. She reaches across the passenger seat to get her brief case when a message comes into her phone.

_**Emma: **__Morning beautiful just wanted to say have a good day x_

_**Regina: **__Well someone is up early…. Good morning to you to sweetie x_

_**Emma: **__What you still thought I would be tired out after the weekend? I have more stamina than that _

_**Regina: **__Well you fairly ran out of stamina last night before you went home…. _

_**Emma: **__Well that wasn't fair I didn't get to return the favour. _

Regina was about to respond when a rather loud bang on her window frightened her. She looked out but couldn't see what made the noise. Looking around she couldn't see anything suspicious. She got out of the car to have a look around when she spots a stone on the ground near her car. Looking around again she doesn't spot anyone.

_**Regina: **__I better get to work baby x_

As Regina is looking down, she doesn't see the person approach her.

"So, you think you are the bee's knees huh?" comes a snarl from behind her.

Regina turns to find an irate Killian standing behind her.

"Excuse me?" Regina responds with a glare.

"Coming sweeping in writing your article to win her over. Making her think she was the reason my company was so successful. She was mine before you got here," Killian sneers into Regina's face.

"Regina? Is everything ok here?" Regina breathes as she hears David behind her.

"Everything is fine David, this gentleman was just leaving," Regina says with a pointed look at Killian.

"This isn't over," he whispers as he sulks off.

"Regina who was that?" David asks with concern staring after the man that is walking away.

"That is Killian Jones," Regina says.

"What is his problem?" David asks.

"I have no idea," Regina lies not sure how her boss would take to the fact that she was already sleeping with someone she had done an interview with. She didn't want to get a reputation.

David looks at her sceptically thinking there was more going on here.

The head into the office but to be honest the encounter with Killian had shaken Regina. She didn't know what to do to tell Emma or not.

"Morning Miss Swan so glad that you could make it," says Mr. Gold as her shows Emma into her office and she takes a seat.

"Can I get you tea or coffee?" Mr. Gold asks.

"Oh, a coffee would be great thanks," Emma responds.

"Tink dear could you get us some coffee please?" Mr. Gold says politely into his intercom.

"So, Miss. Swan should we talk business?" Mr. Gold says not waiting to get into business.

"Well, you don't beat around the bush," Emma responds with a smile.

"It's simple Miss Swan, I like talented people especially when I get to work with them. You my dear are the best architect I have ever worked with. I am sick of paying fees to a worthless worm like Jones who doesn't realise the talent he had at his disposal. I have big plans for my company dear. We are branching out and I want to extend my portfolio by buying buildings repairing them and either renting or reselling them. The crash a few years ago has left buildings empty and worthless. I want to help people get back into business and getting this city ticking again, I hate to see these buildings going to waste. I want your talents to help me rebuild these buildings" Mr Gold finishes.

"Wow that is some idea you have," Emma says feeling a little excited at the prospect.

"I am a big thinker," he says with a smile.

"So, my job would be to design everything?" Emma asks not sure what the workload would intend for her.

"No, I want to build a team around you. When I read that article about you, I knew you were the one. I knew a lot about you, but I didn't know about you getting the scholarship and building yourself from nothing. I admire someone with hard work. I too built myself from nothing. I like to give others a chance. I want to put a team in place of architects and designers like you that need someone to give them a chance. I want you to guide them, oversee them," Mr. Gold finishes as Tink arrives in with the coffee.

"Thank you Tink," Mr. Gold says with a smile as the petite blonde leaves the coffee on the table in front of him.

"So, my hours? It's just being a single mother and long hours are not going to be an option any further. It has too much of an affect on my daughter," Emma says honestly. She is not going to get herself stuck into another situation like she was with Killian. Alex's needs are most important. While she thought she was doing right by her daughter making as much money as she could to prepare for her daughter's future. Now things need to be restructured. She needed to be around for her daughter, and that was not going to change.

"You can work from home. I would at least want you on site here once a week. Other than that, if you wanted to take conference calls and meetings from your home that is perfect," Mr. Gold says. He wants Emma in this job. He has big plans and he really admires this young woman across from him. He had always thought she was wasted in that Jones' business. He had always planned to steal her from him but given that she left he now has the chance to get her a little sooner than he thought.

"Wow that is quite generous," Emma says hardly believing what she is hearing.

"Miss Swan, you are the only name on the list for this job. Honestly if you wanted me to stand on my head and juggle for you I would," he says with a smile.

"I know what it is like to work to get yourself up in this world. I admire you. I know that giving you this team you will treasure it and do it justice because you know how hard it is to work for something," he continues.

"So, let's talk numbers. Your salary will be 300,000 a year base pays per year. There will be bonuses for projects and you will have health benefits included," Mr Gold says pulling up a contract for Emma.

Wow Emma thinks. She was getting just 100,000 off Killian and while that was a good salary she was putting most away for Alex and trying to save to maybe buy a house. This would make things very easy for her.

"I want you to take this contract home. Have a read get a lawyer to look over it, whatever you need to do. I will be hoping for an answer from you by later this week," Mr Gold says handing the papers to her.

"Ok, this is great. Thanks. I will have an answer by the end of the week," Emma says standing and shaking hands with Mr. Gold.

"Have a good day Miss Swan," Mr Gold finishes as she heads out the door.

Regina was staring at the screen of her laptop. Her story not quite finished but her mind gone elsewhere. A knock on the door brings her back to reality.

"Come in," she says as she shakes her head from her drifting.

"Hey, brought you some coffee," David says with a smile as he steps in.

"Oh, thanks," Regina says with a smile.

David takes a seat across from her after leaving her coffee on the desk.

"How's things going?" David says casually.

"Good, I should be finished this story shortly. I will send it as soon as it is done," Regina says after taking a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't mean the story. I meant what happened this morning with that guy. I know it is none of my business Regina, but I didn't like what I saw. My staff are very important to me. I know you are only new here, but I like you Regina," David says honestly. Since this morning he had been bothered by what he had saw. Walking past Regina's office though the day hadn't helped as she had spent a lot of the day spaced out from what he saw.

"Oh that, it was nothing," Regina says trying to move things along not wanting to get into things with David.

"If you are sure, but Regina please know I am here for you. If someone is threating you an old boyfriend or whatever you can let me know," David says.

"Ok, David. I will be honest. That was Killian Jones," Regina begins.

"Yes, I recognised him," David says.

"Well, you know how you sent me to do the story on Emma Swan his employee. Well it turns out I knew Emma from a few days prior. We got to talking and one thing lead to another and well we are seeing each other. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was unprofessional. Killian seems to have some obsession with her, and he seems to think I have stolen her from him," Regina finishes.

"I see. Well firstly Regina you are nothing but professional and I wouldn't have thought anything like that. Love happens, I met my wife on a job too," David begins.

"So, this morning, was that the first time he approached you?" David asked

"Yes, it was. Emma and I have only just began dating but he must have seen us together," Regina says as she had been piecing thigs together throughout the day. He must have seen her and Emma on a date which means he could be watching them, and this morning may not have been a coincidence.

David just listens to Regina.

"Do you think we need to be worried? Should you contact the police?" David asks.

"I am not sure. I think the shock is only getting to me now to be honest. I will talk to Emma. She knows him the best," Regina says thinking out loud.

"Ok I want you to go home," David says looking at Regina sternly.

"But my story," Regina starts to argue,

"I can finish it, send it to me and I will finish it," David says

"You need to go home," he says honestly.

"David thank you, are you sure that is ok?" Regina says secretly thrilled she was getting to go home. She needed to talk to Emma.

"Yes, head off and I will take care of that," David says as he leaves the office.

Regina sends the story and closes her laptop popping it into her bag and heading home. She needed a Henry hug and one from Emma too.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 27**

Regina's head was all over the place. She didn't know what to do with herself. She had text Emma and asked if she was free to come over. She knows Emma had her meeting with Mr. Gold this morning so she was hoping they could have some time after that. Emma had responded about 10 minutes ago saying her meeting went over and that she had to go and collect Alex but she could come by after that. Regina was anxious. She was pacing the floor in the kitchen. Her parents had Henry this morning but they were due back soon. She wasn't sure what to tell them either. She didn't want to keep it from them but she didn't want to worry them. She huff in frustration again as another million thoughts flood her mind. What if Killian had followed her home? What if he was outside right now? She moves swiftly through the house to the living room which had a window out onto the street. She was looking for any sign of the man or any strange cars! Strange cars she thinks in her head, she doesn't know all the cars around the area! Another huff of frustration, she would like a drink but it is too early for that. Coffee would be nice too but she's already had three cups and is not sure it will help her anxiety. She is gnawing on the inside of her jaw when her phone pings.

_**EMMA – **__Just collected the duckling will head straight to yours. She is very excited to see you x. _

_**REGINA – **__I can't wait to see her too x._

Regina inhales a deep breath. Knowing that Emma is on her way has just had an immediate calming effect on her. She takes a deep breath. It will be ok, she will tell Emma and she will know what to do. After all she knows Killian. Regina heads to the kitchen and starts to put together a little plate of snacks for Alex. She might be hungry after her pre-school. Who is Regina kidding? She will be hungry after pre-school, she is her mother's daughter, nurture over nature on this count. Regina has a little chuckle at the appetite on the little girl. She is humming away as she prepares the plate oblivious to the fact that she is no longer actually thinking about Killian but that she is now focused on Alex. She then thinks to herself maybe she should do something for Emma too. Knowing her she will be hungry too. She begins to prepare a sandwich for Emma and concentrates on that task. Just as she is finished the doorbell rings multiple times and Regina determines this is Alex as it is the same pattern she rang the bell with yesterday when she and Emma arrived to head to the park for the afternoon.

Regina opens the door and immediately gets engulfed by Alex.

"GINA," she yells as she barrels into the brunette's legs causing Regina to nearly fall backwards.

"Alex," Emma calls as she comes panting up the steps behind her daughter who at about 100 meters from Regina's door step turned into sonic the hedgehog or something and took off. The small blonde turns to look at her mother sheepishly.

"Please don't run away like that, I told you to take it easy that Henry maybe sleeping," Emma says looking at her daughter. Alex nods to her mother.

"Sorry Momma, sorry Gina, did I wakes Henry?" Alex says looking embarrassed by her behaviour but she was just so excited to see her Gina.

"No my dear, he is out with his grandparents," Regina says. This causes the small blonde to turn to her mother and lift a defiant little eyebrow as if to say see I didn't wake Henry. Emma raised an eyebrow back at her daughter and Regina had to bite her lip to stop a laugh at the stand-off.

"You still shouldn't have run off," Emma counters. Alex still stares at her mother. Regina decides to break the stand-off.

"Alex, I have some snacks laid out for you in the kitchen," Regina says at that immediately grabs the little ones attention. Regina stifles another laugh as Alex's eyes dart to the door of the kitchen and she makes a beeline for it as she is wiggling out of her coat and bag at the same time. They fall to the floor with a thud as she takes off. Emma rolls her eyes at her daughter's antics and moves to pick up the bag and coat where they had fallen.

"I apologise for my child's clear lack of manners, and thanks for her snacks that was really thoughtful," Emma says as she stands straight after picking up her daughter's discarded belongings. As she stands though, she is met with Regina in her arms planting their lips together. Emma drops the items as she collects the brunette instead. Not entirely sure what brought this on but not going to stop it either. There was a look in Regina's eyes just before their lips collided that Emma couldn't quiet deifier, but she is now thinking about Regina's lips against her own.

"Wow," Emma says as they pull back for air and lean their foreheads together.

Regina has kept her eyes closed but there is something etched on her face.

"Emma, I need to talk to you," Regina says no longer able to keep what happened with Killian to herself.

And there it is Emma thinks the other show dropping. She fell to hard and fast for this woman. Why would a woman like Regina want her? She was just a rebound from her husband of course. Emma steps back as Regina gathers herself.

"Listen," Emma starts before Regina gets the chance to begin.

"Can we just cut the niceties and get on with this; there was no need to make my child lunch and all that to assuage your guilt. I was just a rebound, a bit of lesbian fun for you I get it. I am just going to get Alex and go," Emma says bluntly as she turns to go to the kitchen.

"What?" Regina gasps, unshed tears filling her eyes. How could someone as wonderful as Emma think that she was some worthless fling to the brunette?

"No Emma, wait," Regina says as she turns the blonde back to her and sees the heartbroken face.

"You have got this all wrong," Regina says taking Emma's hand. She is rubbing her thumb on the back of Emma's hand not quite sure if she is soothing herself or Emma. There is a few moment of quietness while Regina gathers her thoughts and Emma is still waiting for Regina to say it is over.

"When I was getting out of my car to go to work this morning, about the time we were texting I was approached by someone you know," Regina starts, not looking Emma in the eyes. She is not sure why she can't or while she feels ashamed but she does.

"Who was it?" Emma blurts out no longer sure what the hell is going on.

"Killian," Regina practically whispers.

"Killian, Killian Jones?" Emma says with a questioning look to the brunette.

"What did he do Regina?" Emma asks now gently turning Regina's head to get the brunette look at her.

"He said that I won you over by writing my article that made you think you were the reason his company was so successful. That you were his before I got here," Regina says tears in her eyes as she remembers the terrifying look in his eyes. As it all comes flooding back she is very glad David turned up as she is unsure what she would've done if he hadn't. Then it happens the tears begin to flow as she realises what a dangerous situation she was actually in this morning. Emma pulls her in for a hug. She is fuming, she wants to rip Killian limb from limb. How the hell had she been fooled for so long? She knows, she ignored the Killian stuff because she was focusing on earning money so that Alex would want for nothing in her life. So that she wouldn't have to scrape and fight like Emma did. But now not tackling the problem head on had put Regina in danger. She knew for years that he liked her like that. Always asking her out and wanting to show off to her. Her mind was racing at the possibilities of what could've happened to Regina this morning. He had proved the night at her apartment that he could get violent and she was now very worried for Regina and Henry.

The next thing Regina feels is arms wrapping around her legs.

"Don't cry Gina, me and Momma will make it better," Alex says as she holds tight to her BFF's legs.

Regina pulls back from Emma and looks down at the green eyes looking so adoringly up at her. She bends down to the little one and takes her in her arms.

"Thanks Alex I feel so much better now," Regina says standing with the small blonde in her arms. Emma kisses Regina's temple as Regina leans into her again.

"Tell me how the snacks were?" Regina asks Alex.

"Licious," she responds with an emphatic smack of her lips. Emma runs her fingers through her daughter's hair as she chuckles at her response to Regina.

They move into the kitchen where Regina places Alex on a chair and tidies up her plate into the sink.

"Emma would you like some coffee?" Regina asks as she places a colouring book that she bought for Alex in front of her. Emma is miles away, her mind running a mile a minute as to what had happened and what could have happened. She is racing through things to do, go to the cops, go talk to Killian herself, get Regina and Henry a restraining order. Never in her wildest dreams did she think when she left her job that this is what would happen. Who did he think he was? How the hell did he think he had some ownership over Emma? Emma is startled when Regina places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm," Emma says looking to Regina who is standing beside her.

"Would you like some coffee?" Regina repeats as she takes Emma's hand and begins to rub her thumb on the back to soothe her. She can see Emma is a million miles away. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything with Alex around where they couldn't talk freely.

Just then the front door opens and Regina's parents come in.

"Well hello dear why are you home so early?" Cora asks as Regina moves over to them to take Henry for the hug she had been dying to have.

"I will explain later," she says as she kisses her mother on the cheek. Seeing the look in her daughter's eyes has Cora worrying. Are she and Emma having a fight she wonders? Looking at the currently distant blonde near the counter she is not so sure. She wants to know what is going on but she also trusts her daughter to explain later.

"Hi Cora," Alex beams from the table. Cora turns to the adorable child.

"Well hello Alex, it is lovely to see you," Cora beams; she can't get enough of this fire cracker of a child. Wondering if maybe Regina and Emma need sometime she has an idea.

"How about if it's ok with your mom, Henry and I could bring you and baby Henry to the park down the street for a little while?" Cora suggests.

Alex is about to burst with excitement.

"Can I momma? Can I?" Alex says launching herself off the chair and towards her mother who is again oblivious to what is being said.

"Hm," Emma says as she is slightly winded when her daughter barrels into her stomach.

"Mother suggested taking Alex and Henry to the park down the road for a little while," Regina said.

"Am ya sure thing sweetie," Emma says looking at the adoring eyes of her baby girl. What is Killian did something to Alex? Tears begin to well into Emma's eyes but Alex is gone, speeding off to Cora and Henry. She takes Henry's hand as Cora takes baby Henry back from Regina. She has a silent conversation with her daughter by giving a concerned look. Regina shakes her head and gives a small smile to indicate that everything is ok. The foursome takes off out the door. Regina turns to see Emma now has tears running down her cheeks. Damn that egotistical excuse for a man.

* * *

Author's comment - Hi all hope everyone is keeping safe and that you enjoy this chapter


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 28**

As soon as the door shut Regina moved swiftly over to Emma and took her in her arms. Emma felt stupid. Regina was the one who had been targeted this morning and here she was crying. It should be her comforting Regina not the other way around. After a few moments, Regina pulls back and slides her hand into Emma's. She tugs the blonde towards the living room thinking they needed to sit down and be comfortable for this. They sit on the couch, Regina doesn't let go of Emma's hand.

"We need to go to the police," Emma says after a few further moments of silence.

"We need to get you a restraining order. I am so sorry you have gotten dragged into this," Emma says trying to hold back a second set of tears.

"You do not have to apologise to me Emma. Killian did that today not you," Regina tries to reassure her. She sees the blonde falling deeper into this hole of blaming herself. Regina wants to drag her back fast.

"God, what a mess," Emma says as she lets her head fall back on the back of the couch, half to rest it, half to curb the tears from falling again. Regina squeezes her hand and Emma looks at her.

"What do you think I should do?" Regina asks, she knows that at some point in her life Killian was a big part of Emma's life, and they were friends or colleagues. She doesn't want to make this decision without Emma's input.

"Honestly, the night at my apartment he was scary. I don't know what is going on. I don't know when this obsession began with him. I want you and Henry to be safe so I want you to get a restraining order against him. I can ring that police officer that helped me that night seen as she knows the case," Emma says caringly to Regina.

"Ok, so let's take this step by step. Let's ring her first," Regina says standing to go and get her phone. Emma watches the woman pass her and her mind is a mess of what if Killian had hurt her! Regina is back within a couple of minutes. Emma takes the business card for the officer out of her bag and gives it to the brunette. Regina makes the phone call. Emma sits on the couch head in her hands wondering how in the hell this mess started. She is wracking her brains trying to think about what she did, did she lead Killian on? She doesn't think so. She always told him she was a lesbian and he knew about Lily. She never gave him the impression that there was ever going to be anything. What a mess. Now how is she going to protect Regina in this mess? She can hear Regina on the phone to the officer. Then it all clicks in Emma's head she knows what she has to do. Regina plonks herself down on the couch next to Emma.

"Officer Fa will come by shortly to talk to me," Regina says as she reaches for Emma's hand.

"Good, I am glad that she is coming to talk to you," Emma says as she looks at her hand in Regina's. She looks at how good they look together and how it feels to have Regina holding her hand. She never thought she would find this again. Part of her was ok with that because she had Alex. The other part of her wanted that second mother for Alex and wanted a partner for her to come home too. She wanted someone to curl up with at night, someone to support and be supported by. It was breaking her heart that this person was now be tormented and frightened by someone because of Emma.

"Where ever your mind is going come back to me," Regina whispers as she kisses Emma's hand. Emma looks up tears in her eyes and Regina sees her heart breaking. Emma eyes are tormented by her thoughts. She knows how it feels this was how she felt a few hours ago.

"Come back to me," Regina whispers as she presses a kiss to Emma's cheeks.

"Come back and talk to me," Regina says as she kisses Emma's lips. Emma pours all that she has into the kiss determined to make it known to Regina how she feels. The pull apart as the door opens and Alex comes running in.

"Momma was you kissing Gina?" Alex says bashfully. Regina laughs.

"Yes we were that ok?" Gina asks as she pulls the little one in and kisses her and tickles her. Emma watches for a moment. Mesmerized at how at ease her little girl is with Regina and how amazing Regina is with Alex. They have bonded so well. Emma watches to memorise these moments. She is taking mental pictures of it all to store it up because once again in her life she has been given something that is going to be cruelly ripped from her. She has decided her next steps in this. She is going to save Regina and Henry by removing herself from the equation. She knows it is going to hurt so much, but it is for the better.

"Alex honey, we better get going," Emma says all of a sudden as she moves quickly. Regina is surprised at the sudden movement from the blond who for the most part of the day has said very little. She gathers their things quickly.

"Say goodbye to Regina and Henry, and thank Cora and Henry for taking you out," Emma commands. Alex has never really heard her mother speak like this to her before so she moves and does what she is told. Regina notices to the cold tone in Emma's voice. Although she has only known the blonde for a few weeks she knows that this is not a normal tone for Emma.

"Emma, can I have a minute?" Regina asks timidly. Emma nods not sure she trusts her mouth to make the words right now. Regina moves Emma out into the kitchen for a moment away from everyone.

"Emma, don't leave like this, talk to me," Regina says trying to break these ice walls that Emma has been putting up all afternoon. Emma's arms are folded in a defensive manner. She needs to get out of here her brain is telling her, while her heart is begging her to tell Regina the truth. That she is so afraid that Killian will hurt Regina. That Killian will hurt the woman that she has fallen madly in love with. It was as her mind was bashing her through all the terrible outcomes this afternoon that she realised that she was madly in love with the brunette, and that it would tear her world apart to lose her. So somewhere in all the madness her brain concocted the idea that Regina would be safer if Emma removed herself from the picture. Her heart is screaming at her to take this woman and love her with all her heart for the rest of her life. To raise Henry and Alex and maybe add more kids, because Emma knows how many kids out there need a good home and a family to raise them. Her heart is trying to speak to her, to tell her this is it this is the woman they had been waiting for. However her brain is winning this battle.

"I'm ok, I just need time to process," Emma says as she tries to reassure Regina. Regina is sceptical but she decides maybe space will help Emma too.

Emma kisses Regina's cheek as she passes her and holds the tears in as her brain whispers a final goodbye to Regina and her heart cracks. She needs to get out of here.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 29**

Emma lay in bed that night, regularly using the pillow to muffle her crying. Regina had called her 4 times. It killed her but she ignored the calls. She listened to the voice messages that had been left begging for her to call her back. Regina told her that the officer, Officer Mulan, said that they would get going on a restraining order. They were going to pull footage from local cameras near the area of Regina's office to see had Killian often been spying on her. They also said they would talk to David as a witness. It killed Emma hearing the pain in Regina's voice as she left her to deal with all this, but her brain kept telling her that this was the safest option for everyone involved. Her heart was another story, it ached for Regina, and it picked up the phone every time it rang, it called Regina back. Emma was breaking herself to save Regina.

Bleary eyed and with very little sleep Emma rose from the bed the following morning. She figured if she just got Alex to play group she could come back and get some sleep. She knew she was not going to sleep. Her body ached for Regina. She got Alex ready and to be honest the morning was a bit of a blur. Her heart was constantly berating her for her silly actions, her head kept telling it to shut up. She had just got in the door from dropping Alex off when there was a knock. She didn't make a sound or move thinking that it was Killian.

"Emma, it's me Regina, can you please open the door?" Regina asked softly. Emma still didn't move.

"Emma I saw you walk into the building. Please I just want to talk to you," Regina pleaded. Emma remained still, barely breathing.

"Emma, please," Regina tried one last time. Emma could hear the tears in her voice.

"Emma, I know you are scared, and I think I know what you are trying to do. You think staying away from me will save me. You're wrong. You brought the light back into my life Emma. I just want to tell you that. Please just call me, let me know you are ok," Regina finishes, her emotions barely being held. Emma slaps a hand across her mouth to stop from crying. Emma stays still for a few more minutes afraid to move. When she finally believes Regina is gone she goes to her bedroom, sets an alarm for when she needs to get up and collect Alex from playgroup. She flops onto the bed and cries and cries, her heart breaking all over again.

Cora watched her daughter take a drink from what is now an empty cup for the third time in a row. Regina had spent most of yesterday evening explaining to her parents what had happened and then speaking to Officer Mulan. The officer couldn't have been nicer and so supportive. Regina knew that is anything happened she could reach out of Officer Mulan immediately. While Cora would very much like to go and ring that man's neck she knew her daughter was taking care of it. What she didn't think of though was Emma's reaction. How the blonde thought this was the best solution was beyond her. She knew for a fact the both of them were miserable and that was without her seeing Emma. Cora knew though, because she knew Emma was in love with her daughter, just like her daughter was in love with her. She watched as Regina moved the phone away from her ear and shook her head one more time. Another failed call to Emma no doubt. Cora moved to sit beside her daughter.

"How are you doing honey?" Cora asked as she placed her hand on top of her daughters. Regina turned to look to her mother and shook her head as the tears fell again. She had spent most of the day trying to get Emma to contact her. She had gone over in the morning hoping the blonde would speak to her but she wouldn't even open the door the stubborn idiot.

"She will come back dear," Cora says patting her daughter's hand.

"How are you so sure?" Regina mumbles.

"Mother's know these things," Cora says with a smile, not wanting to point out the love the pair had for another, being a bit of a romantic Cora wanted them to find that on their own. They sat in silence for another while, Regina checking her phone every so often but knowing there would be no response from Emma the stubborn fool. Cora kept an eye on her daughter; if this went on much longer she may find herself paying the blonde a visit herself to give her the wakeup call she needed. Cora had grown quiet fond of the blonde and her adorable daughter and had no trouble in keeping the small blond as a granddaughter; in fact she had already grown accustomed to the idea. If she was a nastier woman she may have looked at getting that nasty man in other ways. Who did he think he was claiming women as his own?

Regina huffed again as she placed the phone to her ear trying the infuriating blonde again. She stood from her chair and moved towards the ends of the patio, just before the grass she stopped.

"Listen, Emma can you please just at least talk to me? If you want to park the dating thing that's fine but I really enjoy your company too. Maybe we could call a halt to the dating thing until all of this dies down and then we can revisit it? I am really trying to fight for you Emma," Regina says with all the passion of a woman fighting for the woman she loves to just hear her. Regina turned to find her mother watching her with a somewhat annoying all-knowing look in her eye that right now Regina wanted to slap off her face. Cora stood and opened her arms and Regina went for them as soon as they opened.

"She will come back my dear, believe an old woman," Cora says with a knowing smile. That much love would always win out in the end.

Meanwhile Emma was mindlessly playing with Alex. There was a knock at the door causing Emma to jump.

"Ems, its Dot and me," Ruby calls out which causes the tension in the blonde's shoulders to fold. She wasn't sure she could take Regina pleading at her door again. The brunette had rang several times today and the messages were slowly making Emma want to crack, run the few blocks to Regina's house and kiss her senselessly but she didn't. For Regina and Henry's safety she stayed where she was, she couldn't get the two of them hurt.

Emma stood and opened the door. Alex was barely speaking to her because she had asked could she see Regina this week and was told no and that Emma wasn't sure when they would see Regina again. Once again Emma was given a glimpse of what Alex may be like when she hit the teenage years.

"Hey," Emma says as she opens the door. Ruby steps back slightly at the sight of the blonde.

"You sick?" Ruby asks.

"No why?" Emma answers trying to brush her hair back with her hands.

"You look sick," Ruby says bluntly which earns a slap from Dorothy.

"What she does," Ruby mutters as she rubs the area that just got whacked.

Emma stands back to let the pair into the apartment.

"We were wondering if we could share a pizza with you and the tot," Ruby says.

"Sure, we haven't eaten yet," Emma says numbly. Not sure if she is able for company right now but also not sure if she had the reasoning to kick them out either.

Emma phones in a pizza delivery as the pair play with Alex. Emma watches for a moment as she thinks what wonderful parents they will make one day. Ruby had told her that is was on the cards at some point. It was then that she noticed the hand the Ruby had placed sub consciously on Dorothy's stomach.

"OH MY GOD," Emma says in a gasp causing 3 sets of eyes to turn to her. Dorothy realises first what Emma is after figuring out as she sees the blondes eyes trailed on the hand on her stomach. Dorothy smiles as Emma looks at her. Emma returns the smile.

"Really?" Emma asks moving towards them.

"Yes," Dorothy responds with a nod.

"What?" Ruby asks confused as she has not yet realised where her hand is.

"Your hand babe," Dorothy says as Emma moves over to them. She is so happy for Ruby and Dorothy. She knows how much they had wanted to start a family. Ruby pulls her hand away.

"I'm so happy for you two," Emma says as she moves over to the pair and Ruby stands for a hug.

"Momma?" Alex asks confused at what is going on.

"Ruby and Dorothy are going to have a baby," Emma says looking down at her baby girl, memories of how she felt when Alex arrived into her life. How excited she was, how scared she was, how unsure she was that she wouldn't mess things up for Alex. Then she held her at all fell at peace in her life, she knew that she was going to be able to do this. To protect Alex with all that she had.

"When? Can I see it? Can I play with it?" Alex asks looking around her as if the baby was here somewhere and she couldn't see it.

"Yes, you will be able to do all those things, but not yet, Dorothy is growing the baby in her stomach," Ruby says as she bends down to the confused little girl. A confused look crosses Alex's face and then she moves to Dorothy. She puts her tiny hand on Dorothy's stomach.

"Hi baby, we can play when you are ready," Alex says easily. Emma watches her daughter in awe. She had always envisioned siblings for her Alex. She saw how good Alex could be with Henry. Then Emma remembers that she had thought that's where things would go with Regina and how it was now all gone. Tears well in her eyes and she moves quickly from the room.

Ruby finds her a few minutes later in the kitchen. She had wanted to give the blonde some space.

"Hey," Ruby says as she moves into the kitchen where Emma is sitting looking at nothing.

"Hi," Emma says looking at her best friend with tears still threatening to fall.

"You going to spill or am I going to have to pull it out of you?" Ruby says. Emma knows that she is going to have to tell Ruby what's going on. Ruby in her true fashion is going to want to go and kill Killian and bury him somewhere and then she is going to tell Emma how much of an idiot she is being and that Regina would have every right to kick her ass and Ruby would help her. Emma huffs out a breath knowing she is not getting out of this kitchen without spilling. So she starts and tells Ruby the story.

"You're an idiot," is the first words out of Ruby's mouth and to be honest Emma is a little impressed that she held her tongue long enough to allow Emma to finish the story.

"I am just trying to protect her," Emma says deep inside knowing it is a weak response.

"No you are not. You are leaving her to fight that on her own. Did it ever cross your mind that he would still go after her even if you weren't around? In his twisted head that she is responsible for him losing you?" Ruby says to her friend.

"You abandoned her probably when she needed you the most," Ruby says honestly.

"Oh my god! What did I do?" Emma gasps as her friend's words hit home.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 30**

Regina was moving from her car to the house with groceries. She had one more bag to bring in. She headed back out to get the last one when she noticed someone standing at her car.

"Do you think I am fooled?" Killian snaps out. Regina doesn't move from the door of her house.

"Get out of here Killian," Regina snarls from the doorstep.

"Do you think I am stupid enough to believe you two still aren't seeing watch other? Just because she hasn't been around here in a few days?" Killian grunts out as he moves closer to the house.

"One more step and I am calling the police. You are not supposed to be here. I have a restraining order against you," Regina quips showing that she is not afraid of the man though she is as her son is in the house.

"You think I give a shit about that? You stole something that was mine, and you ruined my business," Killian says as he takes another step towards the house.

"Killian last warning, I will call the cops," Regina says determined not to engage in a war of words with him. Killian goes to take another step.

"I think she told you that were close enough," Emma says with force from a few steps away from Killian. Killian turns to look at Emma. He didn't want to be caught doing this. He was trying to show Emma what a guy he was and what she had turned her back on.

"Emma, I am glad you are here," he says as he moves towards her.

"That's close enough Killian, Regina may have been nice enough to give you a warning but I on the other hand did not. I already called the cops," Emma says showing him her phone on a call to 911. Sure enough sirens can be heard in the distance.

"WHAT! Emma listen she is brainwashing you," Killian says as he moves towards Emma. Emma steps back. Glad Killian is moving towards her and away from Regina.

"She isn't brainwashing me Killian. I was never yours," Emma says.

"Not yet but you were going to be. I had given you everything," Killian says.

"No Killian. I was never going to be yours," Emma says as she again takes another step back to make sure Killian was following her. Regina looked on worried hoping the cops would get here soon. Just then a squad car pulls onto the street. Killian looks at it and back to Emma.

"I can't believe you called the cops on me. What has that witch done to you? I will get her for this," Killian squawks as he turns to run back to the house towards Regina. Emma reacts without a thought and chases him, tackling him before he gets to the steps to the front door.

"Regina get inside and lock the door," Emma calls out, as she was looking at Regina, Killian punches Emma in the face knocking her backwards. He scrambles to his feet and sees the blood pouring from Emma's nose.

"Shit," he exclaims. As he goes to run but he is too late. The cops are out of the car and on top of him before he knows it.

"Killian Jones, I am arresting you on breaking a restraining order, trespassing and assault. Anything you say can and will be used against you," Officer Mulan starts as she hand cuffs him with her partner helping. They get him to his feet and move towards the car. Regina runs back down the steps to Emma.

"Emma, are you alright?" The brunette asks as she moves quickly to the blonde.

"Yes," comes a muffled response as Emma attempts to stem the flow of blood from her nose. Regina is on her knees beside her and is checking the injury herself.

"I think it's broken," Regina says looking at Emma's nose. The swelling already blowing up around the injury. Officer Mulan is back beside them.

"We have an ambulance on the way," she says politely.

"Oh there is no need for that," Emma says as she stands with Regina's help.

"I'm afraid I do need to get you to the hospital to catalogue your injuries. Mr. Jones did assault you," Officer Mulan says. The ambulance turns onto the street as Emma is trying to tell everyone she is ok.

"Just go and get checked out," Regina finally interrupts. Still angry at the blonde for abandoning her but wanting to make sure she is ok. Emma looks at the brunette. She sees the hurt in her eyes. She knows how wrong she was to leave Regina to deal with all of this by herself. She wasn't thinking straight. She knows that. Ruby gave out to her so much over it. She even took Alex all day yesterday so Emma could get her head together and think about how stupid she had been. After the scolding of a lifetime from Ruby, Emma broke the tension by saying Ruby would make an awesome parent. Emma looked at Regina she reached for her and was about to speak.

"Don't," Regina said sternly pulling back her hand and standing.

"Go get checked out," Regina said as she turned and marched into the house.

Emma knew she deserved this. She knew Regina was hurt by what she had done. Why was she such an idiot? Emma moved towards the paramedics who helped her into the ambulance and brought her to the hospital to get checked. After a few more hours at the hospital, where she had to ring Ruby to get Alex from play group and be interviewed, scanned, x-rayed and photographed she was released with a broken nose and a concussion.

Officer Mulan had waited around to drive her home. Once there Emma looked around her darkened apartment grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She had some fixing to do and she planned on starting right away.

The doorbell rang, causing Regina and her parents to look at the door simultaneously. Henry stood quickest.

"I will get it you two stay there," Henry said sternly. Regina had informed her parents who were planning on going home what had happened. Once they heard they had decided to stay around to make sure their daughter was safe. Henry checked through the peep hole and whispered about time when he saw who was on the other side.

He opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

"Can I help you?" he said, not the least bit happy with the blonde for disappearing on his daughter.

"Is Regina here?" Emma asked timidly. She doesn't know Henry that well but she knows right now he is not happy with her.

"Regina, it's for you," Henry calls. Regina appears at the door of the kitchen already hearing Emma's voice.

"Hey," Emma whispers. Henry moves passed his daughter and back into the kitchen. Regina doesn't move. She just keeps looking at Emma. Her face is a mess. She has two black eyes already and her nose is swollen. Regina is trying to keep her walls up because Emma leaving her hurt a lot. Emma doesn't know if she should speak. She hesitates for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Regina gets in before Emma speaks. Regina is annoyed at her mouth for betraying her. She is annoyed that her heart betrayed her too.

"I'm ok, nothing I didn't deserve," Emma says trying to lighten the mood.

"You think I wanted you hurt for what you did?" Regina spits, not one bit amused at the blonde's joke.

"Because if that's what you think, that is the door right there," Regina says pointing to the door and turning to leave.

"No Regina, please wait," Emma says attempting to step forward. Regina stops but doesn't turn around.

"Listen, I was an idiot. I am an idiot. I just got so scared that Killian would hurt you or Henry. You moved here to start a better life not get stuck in my drama. You moved away from drama and I plonked you in the middle of mine. For whatever reason I thought it was best if I stayed away from you. I thought if I stopped coming over here Killian would leave you alone. Yesterday I got time to sit and think. After Ruby had some words with me, I realised I abandoned you when I should've been beside you. Ruby calls it my saviour mechanism, where I feel I have to save everyone. She pointed out numerous times in my life where I have done this. I have been so used to it just being me and Alex I was making decisions for that I forgot that I was making a decision for you too without asking you. I really protect the people I love and somewhere in my head this was the best thing I could do for you," Emma continues not truly realising what she just said. Regina turns having heard it too.

"The people you what?" Regina interrupts.

"Oh, people I love," Emma responds and ducks her head. She hadn't meant to say that. She had some sort of speech ready to give when she got here but seeing Regina so hurt was hurting Emma so bad that she just wanted to make it right. There is silence for a few moments, no one moves. Both women stand across the entrance hall of the house from each other.

"Emma you really hurt me," Regina finally croaks out.

"I was so scared. I needed you and you didn't answer. I can't have someone like that in my life. I can't have someone who leaves again. I want someone I can rely on, someone who supports me and who I can support. You didn't even give me a choice," Regina says her emotions on edge.

"I know Regina," Emma starts but Regina puts a hand up to halt her.

"I wasn't finished, I really need stability in my life right now and I don't think this is it. I am sorry Emma but you need to leave," Regina finishes. She had spent a lot of time over the last few days thinking about this. She needed to set her life for her and Henry.

Emma is speechless; honestly this is not what she was expecting. She had thought that maybe things would go back a few steps but that she would win Regina back. This is not what she was expecting at all as Regina moves to open the door to let Emma out.

"Regina can I even have a chance?" Emma asks as she turns on the door hoping that Regina might change her mind.

"Hmm, hurts when someone won't give you one doesn't it," Regina says coldly. She closes the door on Emma. She hadn't meant to be that cruel but the line just came to her. Maybe a part of her wanted to hurt Emma the way Emma had hurt her. Regina stays with her head against the door. The tears began to fall. She knows she is making a tough decision but she needs stability right now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 31**

Cora moves to the doorway of the kitchen after hearing the door close. She heard that last remark Regina made. It was so not like her daughter to say something like that. Regina looks up when she catches the movement in her peripheral vision.

"I didn't mean that mother. Why did I say it?" Regina asks beating herself up for it.

"I know my dear. You are hurt and scared and people say crazy things when they are hurt and scared," Cora soothes as she moves to hug her daughter. Regina cries and cries on her mother's shoulder.

Emma is shocked to say the least. She wasn't expecting that Regina wouldn't take her back. What had she done? She heads home passing a bar on her way she decides to head in. Ruby has Alex for the night. This is probably not a great idea with a concussion but she just needed one stiff drink. Sitting with her scotch in front of her she is going over the events of the last few days. Her stupidity to think her leaving Regina was going to save her. She feels stronger around Regina. She had ruined it all. She downs the scotch, leaves the money on the bar and heads home.

Regina is lying in her bed having finally managed to stop crying. She is looking at her phone in particular a picture she snapped of Emma holding Henry in the park. She remembers thinking when she tool the photo how complete she felt and now it was all shattered. The final remark she made to Emma was weighing heavily on her. She had spoken with her mother about it and they had come to the conclusion that the hurt from Daniel never being there was possibly the driver behind it. She had never wanted to hurt Emma. She loved her. She loved her very much. She is looking through her other photos when she hears the knocking on the front door. Afraid that Killian has come back, Officer Mulan had phoned her a couple of hours ago to inform her he had been released on his own bail. Regina gets up from the bed and moves out to the landing. Her father is almost at the door. As he opens it a little annoyed at the late night caller. It is just after 1 am and Henry had been locking up the house preparing to turn in for the night when the knock came.

"Emma," Regina says from the landing looking down at the distraught woman and her father.

Emma looks up to where Regina is standing. Henry moves to allow Emma further into the house.

"Regina please, just hear me out. If you never want to see me again after that I will leave," Emma begs. Regina nods and moves down the stairs, her father passing her to move up the stairs as she goes.

"Good night ladies," Henry says.

"Good night," came the reply from both women.

"How about we move into the kitchen?" Regina says point towards the door. Emma nods and follows her. Emma came over here determined to win Regina back, but now seeing her Emma's nerves are going through the roof. Maybe a little part of Emma thought that Regina would not even speak to her.

They both sit at the table, Regina at the head and Emma beside her. Emma is reminded of sitting her that night not so long ago when Cora and Henry had come in, the night of their first kiss.

"Regina, firstly I want to apologies for being such a coward. I ran away and hid thinking that was the best option. This idea that I was saving you was pointless, I wasn't saving you I was destroying us. What little bit we had built. I was being selfish, thinking I could be the noble hero or something. God I made such a mess of everything. I should've supported you, but I had to be stubborn and think that making the decisions I did would fix it. I just couldn't cope if anything happened to you, it's not an excuse but I was so scared. For years Killian had been this guy that I worked for and who had a crush on me. If I had known it had gone further than that I would've gotten out years ago. You and Henry have become so important to me in such a short span of time, to see you having to deal with this because I was too blind and self-involved to figure out what was going on in front of me. I know I have no right but Regina I want another chance to prove to you that I am that stable person in your life. I love you and I love Henry. I really want us to give this a real go, because I have never felt for anyone the way I feel about you. ," Emma says looking to Regina's eyes for the last part in particular.

Regina feels the impact of Emma's words. She loves Emma and Alex too, and she would be lying if she hadn't been imagining her future with them. A future of them all being a family and being together. Alex is such a wonderful little girl and Regina had always wanted more children and Emma, well she was amazing and if Regina is being honest she stole Regina's heart the day they met on the plane.

"I think I owe you an apology too," Regina finally says as she takes a moment before speaking this time.

"I am sorry for what I said earlier tonight about how it feels to not be given a chance. I guess there are some issues there from Daniel that I hadn't dealt with fully. He made choices and decisions for me too. I love you Emma, but what you did hurt me a lot. I needed you and you ran, that is not good enough. If I am going to let you become a part of my son's life then I don't want to be wondering that if you will leave when something gets tough, or make decisions that affect both of us without me. I can't create a bond with Alex and lose her too. To lose you both would be devastating. I love you and that little girl and right now it feels so crazy because I have only known you a few weeks but I do Emma. But I also need to be able to trust you and count on you when it matters," Regina said taking the blonde's hand. She had missed Emma's touch so much over these past few days.

"Ok, I get all that. You are 100% right. So may I make a suggestion?" Emma asks.

"Sure," Regina replies.

"Can I have a chance to win back your trust? Let us start again and let me show you I am that reliable person who will fight with you and for you all the time," Emma says with so much passion.

Regina nods as she takes Emma's other hand in hers.

"I do think we have a bit more to talk about," Regina says honestly.

"I know but can I kiss you please," Emma says so desperately who is Regina to deny her. Regina moves closer and presses her lips to Emma's. Both women start crying and the thought that they had lost one another and would never feel those lips on the others again.

"I love you," Emma says with her forehead on Regina's. This earns a smile from the brunette.

"I love you too Emma, but don't ever run like that again," Regina says.

"Never," Emma promises as she seals her promise with a kiss.

"What was the verdict from the hospital?" Regina asks as she takes a closer look at Emma's injuries.

"Broken nose and concussion," Emma says as she watches the caring look on Regina's face. How could she ever have abandoned this wonderful creature in front of her? She was in awe of Regina. Regina runs her hands gently over Emma's nose she places a small kiss on the tip of her nose. Emma watches each movement, never hurt this woman again she says to herself.

"So concussion, how about you stay here so I can keep an eye on you? You can't go to sleep yet I presume," Regina says.

"I would like that," Emma answers, her heart singing to have gotten a second chance with Regina.

The two stand and move into the sitting room. Regina places a blanket on them and turns on the TV. She puts on some re runs of modern family as she moves in beside Emma. Her roller coaster of emotions finally seeming to settle after a rough few days.

* * *

Author's note - thanks for all the reviews. The difference of opinions in them has been really interesting. I appreciate you taking time to read my story


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

**Chapter 32**

**6 months later**

Over the next few months, Regina and Emma really slowed down the relationship. They took dates on their own and with the kids, but cooled down a bit on the amount of time they spent together. In reality their relationship took off faster than they had intended and they wanted to slow things down. They both felt the same that this was a long lasting and possible marriage in the future, but after all that they went through they wanted to build it on a solid foundation.

Emma took the job at Mr. Golds and had grown a fantastic team around her over the past 6 months. She had a great group of young architects around her and was really enjoying the mentoring roll. In the past 6 months she had only travelled away once, for one day. She was really enjoying her role and had stuck up a great relationship with Mr. Gold. They had set up a scholarship fund for kids in foster care to help them through college. It had generated nationwide publicity for Mr. Gold's company which made him a very happy man. He did after all want to do some good in the world. Alex was thrilled having her mother around more often, it had such a positive impact on both of them that it still caused guilt in Emma that she worked so hard for so long not realising the other impacts it was having on her daughter.

Regina's career had blossomed too. She had written many great stories and was making a bit of a name for herself as a very reputable journalist. She was delighted that she had taken the chance on herself all those months back and moved to Boston and taken this job. Her confidence is building as she gets to take on the career she had always dreamed of. She had recently just applied to be a senior journalist where she was as an older journalist Ursula Octavia was going to be retiring and her jobs would be open. With encouragement for Emma she had applied. She was enjoying her life and watching her son grow and develop.

"So," Emma says as she curls her legs beneath her and sits on the couch after refilling their wine.

"So," Regina repeats with her eyebrow quirked.

"Are we going to talk about next week or no?" Emma asked. Killian was due on trial next week for the assault on Emma and the trespassing on Regina's property and stalking of Regina. Officer Mulan had done a lot of investigating and had found quiet a lot of evidence of Killian following Regina for a number of weeks. She had video evidence from security cameras and photos from traffic cameras. The case she built was quiet impressive.

"Awh, I don't know Emma. I had been enjoying pretending he didn't exist for a while you know," Regina responds.

"I know, and that's cool. We know what we have to do for next week we don't have to talk to about it," Emma says as she intertwines her fingers with Regina's hand that was resting on the back of the couch. Cora and Henry had taken the kids for the night to allow Emma and Regina some time together.

"It will be great when it is all over and we can put that all behind us," Regina says looking at the green eyes that take her breath away so often. To be honest she was nervous as she was afraid that going through trial may bring stuff up for them again. They had really worked through all that came up at the time. Spent time growing this relationship from where it was, they had had some pretty deep and challenging conversations but now it was worth it. Emma finally having stability in her life that she wasn't afraid that she was going to lose and run from at any minute, and Regina having someone she could trust and not leave her in her life again.

"What is it?" Emma says squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"It's nothing really," Regina responds.

"Well then if it's nothing it should be easy to say," Emma says.

"It's just I am worried that this will bring up stuff for us again," Regina says not making eye contact.

"Gina baby, we are good. We are solid now. Yes it took us a while to get here but some of those hard honest conversations we had changed us both for the better," Emma says honestly.

"We are in this together for the long haul," Emma says moving towards her girlfriend and pressing a tender kiss to her lips, a promise that she was there and wasn't going anywhere. She had learned so much over that past few months. She had taken a few counselling sessions for herself to work on her thoughts that she was the one that had to save everyone.

"I'm here," she whispers into the little intimate bubble that they had created. Regina looks into those green eyes. Those eyes she is so in love with.

"I love you Emma Swan," Regina says. Thought this wasn't the first time this had been said every time Regina said it, it made Emma's heart flutter. She had been an asshole all those months ago and could've lost Regina but somehow she hadn't so anytime those words were said it really spoke to Emma's heart.

"I love you to Regina Mills," Emma responds as she kisses her again. The kisses are slow and deep. Over the past few months it is something they have spent a lot of time doing and these little make out sessions meant a lot to both of them. After their reconciliation they really went back to square one with their relationship. They went back to just dating no sex or staying over for the first two months they were back together. They had worked on the intimacy part of their relationship and the trusting of one another but both of them did now think they were solid. As the kiss ended Emma rested her forehead against Regina's.

"I just want to say that I know next week will be trying for us, but that I believe in us too. I know that if something comes up for me I will talk to you and likewise I trust you to come to me," Emma says as she rubs Regina's cheek.

"Yes baby, we are stronger than this," Regina responds.

"Now if it's ok with you I would really like to get you naked in my bed and make you scream my name seen as we have no children this evening," Regina says with a ravenous look in her eyes. This is the first time they are alone in over ten days and Regina really wanted her girlfriend. She had quiet the sexual appetite for Emma.

Emma stood immediately and pulled Regina from the couch and they found pleasure in one another's bodies for hours later.

**One year later**

"Regina baby, are you ready?" Emma calls up the stairs to her girlfriend. They had moved in together two weeks previously and were happily finding living together with their children was amazing. Henry was now toddling around the place and Alex was turning out to be a great big sister.

They were heading to a birthday party for Ruby and Dorothy's little boy Silas. He was a gorgeous little boy who had stolen both of his mother's hearts from the moment he came into the world. They had had a small wedding just before Silas was born, with Regina and Emma being the only witnesses to their vows.

"Yes dear," Regina says as she comes to the top of the stairs with Alex in toe. Alex had taken to matching Regina's outfits lately something that Emma found entirely adorable. So they were coming down the stairs in blue jeans and red shirts with black converse runners. Emma had noticed a bit more casual attire landing into Regina's wardrobe. Emma was delighted to find Regina relaxing more and she wasn't going to complain about Regina's ass in jeans that's for sure.

They headed to the party and to any onlooker looked quiet the pretty family. As they arrived they found Dorothy holding little Silas and smiling from ear to ear. Their little family was bringing out a different side in both Ruby and Dorothy. They had even moved to this lovely little house outside the city. If Emma didn't know any better she would swear that they were planning their next child too. She was so happy for them.

Ruby pulls Emma away as soon as she sees her.

"Well did you get it?" Ruby asks.

"Yep, picked it up yesterday it's perfect, I just hope she likes it," Emma responds. Ruby and she had used the excuse that there were getting party supplies to go out and buy an engagement ring for Regina. Emma had decided before they moved in it was something that she wanted to do, but then Regina asked her to move in with her and that took all their attention. Regina and Emma were having a date tonight. Regina's parents had moved to Boston shortly after Killian's trial as they heated being so far away from their family so the kids were staying with them for the night.

After the kids had thoroughly tired themselves out they drove them to Regina's parents' house. After a quick coffee with her parents they went home to get ready for their date.

"Emma babe, listen I know you were looking forward to the date but I really could just do with a night in, maybe a bath with you and just some time together," Regina says as they enter the house.

Damn, Emma thinks, she really wanted to propose and the restaurant had everything ready. She also knows Regina has been working very hard lately and Henry was going through a phase of not sleeping too well.

"Sure thing babe," Emma says as she places a kiss on Regina's lips. Thinking fast Emma decides she is doing this tonight.

"How about you go get ready and I will fill the tub for you," Emma says wrapping her arms around Regina's tiny body.

"MM, now that sounds good," Regina says, "but you will join me in there won't you?"

"Of course, get naked," Emma says as she smacks Regina's ass. Emma moves quickly and starts filling the tub, putting in Regina's favourite oils. She then lights loads of candles and dims the lights. She runs and grabs the flowers she had bought for their date and pulls the petals spreading them on to the ground towards the tub. She then stands there and waits for Regina. A few moments later the brunette comes in the door and gasps.

"Emma I wasn't expecting this," Regina says looking around the room lit with candles and spread with rose petals.

"Well this wasn't the way I wanted to do this but I am running with it," Emma responds going down on one knee as Regina gasps again.

"Regina Mills, you make me the happiest woman everyday just by sharing your day with me. I was drawn to you from the very moment we met on that flight and will always be grateful Henry was cranky allowing me the opportunity to approach you. I want to share the rest of our lives together because I can't imagine a day without you. Will you marry me?" Emma says as a tiny tear escapes her eye and she opens the box with the most beautiful ring Regina had ever seen.

"Yes," Regina whispers causing the blonde to cry further as stood to place the ring on Regina's finger and kiss her deeply.

The End

* * *

Just want to Thank you all for reading as this ends this story. Hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
